I finally found you
by clexaverse
Summary: After the occurrence in Mount Weather, Clarke found herself not being able to fit in with the sky people. She left and didn't know where else to go but in the wilderness. The one she didn't know is that a certain person been haunting her since then. A certain person she never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

Trying to make a multi chapter story of the 100, don't criticize if you don't like it. This is my first attempt of making this. So, be my guest to let me know what you think about it.

This story uphold in the two months absence of Clarke and Lexa, in the original timeline in t100 which is three months. I made up in this story that she's just been in the wilderness in one month. Those two months will be process. That didn't make any sense, please just read it. Thanks.x

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 1**

One month in the wilderness is not easy for any people, even for myself who was one of the people that been sent down from the sky to the ground to know if the earth was survivable. Those people who died in that mountain are all because of me. I'm the one who trusted the commander of the grounders and what do we got, she left us, she left _me_. I thought she's different from the others, but I guess a person has demons inside of them.

I know that a leader will do anything just to make sure their people are safe. She had done that, she made sure her people are safe and left my people inside of that mountain to die. I thought we had the fight together when she kissed me in her tent. After all, _Love is weakness_. I did what I had to do. I know there are many innocent people in that mountain but their leader left me no choice, but to irradiate the mountain.

Every night in this cave where I'm living, _temporarily_ , people that died in the mountain hunt me. People that been burnt and melted, saying I'm a murderer and no one is innocent. I'm not innocent; I've killed too many people to be an innocent person. All because of that is, I just want my friends, my people, to be safe. I guess when I'm in charge people dies.

Grounders are after me, calling me _wanheda._ I didn't want that title; I'm not the commander of death. _I'm no one._ They want me dead because if they'll kill me the power will be theirs, but I'm not letting that to happen. I deserve so much better than being hunted by people and I deserve so much better than being _abandoned_ by the person that I've _trusted_.

Looking at the fire that I've created, everyday those are my thoughts. Thoughts that will be hunting me until my last breathe in this world.

Branch of a tree broke from the outside of the cave. I know someone just, again, found me. Immediately my instinct kicks in me, getting the sword I own on the ground, which I've got from the commander when once we had an alliance.

"Who's there?" Preparing to attack whoever that might be.

Footsteps are being bounded and hearable. "Don't come any closer." I warned the intruder.

The intruders shadow is in my sight. "I mean you no harm. _I finally found you_." Until the person who have found me is in my view. Cloak hiding her face, but I know _her_. Just like I know what her voice sounded like.

"What are you doing here?" Pointing my sword to the _commander_ and all I remember is, she left _me_ and my people in that mountain.

Lexa's hands are up indicating she means no harm towards me, but I can't just let her barge into my life, yet again. "I'm here to save you Clarke." Lexa said put her hands down slowly looking at me like she's worried.

I chuckled. "After you left _me_ , my people in mount weather to die, yet you're here to _save_ me?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Clearly you didn't need my help." After she left me and that's what I got. I looked at her angrily.

"Clearly." The fact that I melted those people inside of that mountain.

"You're angry Clarke, but I know you." I let the sword drop on the ground and charge towards Lexa. "You don't know me at all." I retrieve the dagger on my right foot and push it on Lexa's throat.

"I'm sorry." She said. I can see through her eyes that she's sincere. This is the Lexa I trusted. The Lexa that is carefree, I know that the Lexa's commanding the 12 clans, and the _Lexa_ that I know is not the same.

I dropped the dagger and turned around. "I never meant to turn you into this." A tear escaped my eye, but I don't know why. She abandoned me, yet she's here to save me and I'm being emotional to someone that broke my trust.

I wiped the tear away and I noticed that Lexa was about to get out. "Wait!" It made her turn around to look at me and I can see that she's hurt. My shoulders drop and the feelings that I'm hiding from is beginning to creep once again. "Y – you said you're here to save me?" My voice cracked and that made Lexa step forward a bit to check on me, but I stopped her.

"Yes." She seemed so vulnerable at the time, but I know her, when she's like this something is definitely wrong.

"Why is that then?" I asked her and I returned to my place earlier when I got lost in my thoughts. "You can sit too." I said, not taking away my sight in the fire and she nodded.

Lexa cleared her throat and began. "The Ice queen wants you dead Clarke." I looked at her confused.

"She wants your power. You killed our greatest enemy and everyone knows that you have the power of the _commander of death_." Lexa explained.

"Then why are you here? I know that you wanted to save me, but I'm sure you want me dead too." I see that she was taken aback to what I've said. Her eyes averted and looked on the floor. I'm a little harsh, but maybe she deserved it.

"I want to protect you Clarke." I never see her like this before, so helpless.

I'm confused, why she wants to protect me. "Why?"

Then her eyes lift and look at me again. "Because I regret leaving you and your people in mount weather. I know that our plan would have worked, but I didn't think. All that matters at that time is my people."

"I know that your people are important to you, but you could have trusted me. I've trusted you Lexa and that's what I got. You betrayed me, my people trusted me to being in an alliance with you. But I guess, trusting you were the most selfish decision that I've made. I even provoked my own mother!" I didn't notice that my heartbeat raced up, I just couldn't help myself but to be angry.

"You think I have an option?" Lexa stood up and walk towards me.

I looked at her and stood up facing her. "You have an option!" I spat the words angrily.

"What is that then?" She asked me. She wanted me to say it.

Sighing and I look at her in the eyes, the forest meets the ocean. "To choose between your head and your heart."

Her gaze melted and what surprised me is she held my hands. She stepped forward and I can feel her breathe on my face. We're an inch apart and I can't help but lost in her eyes. "Give me a chance, _Klark kom skaikru._ "

I can feel my head wanted to close the gap, but I didn't let my guards down. "I don't know." I retrieved my hands and give a decent distance apart from us.

Lexa sighed, but still have that aura that she's not giving up, until I agree with her. "Come to Polis with me. Stay as long as you want. Maybe there, you and I can be together." I raised my brow and she cleared her throat. "What I meant is you and I can explore each other's life and maybe there you'll see a reason to forgive me." The hope in her eyes is evident.

I once thought about going to Polis when I left Camp Jaha, but I know that if I step a foot in there I'll be dead in a millisecond. "Will not your people want me dead if I'm there?" I asked her.

"Moving against you is moving against me. I want you to be my guest in polis." She crossed her hand behind her.

I guess, it would not kill me if I'll get to know their commander. "I can consider your offer." I saw a small smile form in Lexa's features and I returned that.

"Then that's arranged then. I'll come back here tomorrow at sunrise to escort you to Polis. So that, I can show you around Polis if you'd like." Her whole façade changed from lonesome to a grateful person.

"I would love to have that company in Polis; they said it's beautiful there." I once again occupied the space I was sitting on.

Lexa did the same, but she's sitting a little closer beside me, but it didn't bother me at all. "You'll love it Clarke." She smiled.

I looked at her and noticed the entrance of the cave behind her and it's pretty dark outside. "I will love there, I'm sure of it and Lexa?"

"What is it Clarke?" She asked and that worried face strikes again. "I think you should stay here for the night. It's a little late for someone to walk in the woods, yet the fact that she's _alone_ , you can sleep here."

Lexa turned around and nodded as she saw the outside. "I guess Polis won't mind not having their _heda_ for the past days." She shrugged, for the past days?

She's been in the wilderness for the past days. "How long have you been looking for me?" I asked rubbing my hands together to eradicate the coldness.

Lexa saw me did it and she immediately removed her cloak and put it on me, I stopped her. "I'm fine Lexa."

She shook her head and looked at me. "I insist." I just shrugged and let her put the cloth on me.

Lexa returned from her sit and look at the fire in front of us. "I've been in the wilderness for the last eight days, but this day is the ninth. It took me weeks to realize what I have done in that mountain." Her jaw clenched as she gripped the wood she's holding.

"I don't know what have gotten to you to look after me, but I'm glad you did." I said with the sincere gratitude that I have.

Lexa averted her eyes. "You'll know the truth when I'll finally earn your trust again Clarke." She's so dedicated to earn my trust again.

"Let's see about that." Lexa's lips twitched into a smile and that made smile a little. "And after all I could use someone's company in this cave."

She turned into my direction and quizzical look in her eyes is evident. "I'd expect you didn't even want to see me, now you're okay with my company."

I saw a little smirk formed in her features and that made my brow raised. "Well that is true; I don't want to see you." That pain in her eyes again. "But I guess that changes though. Maybe a person deserves a second chance." I shrugged.

The real smile covers her features and I can feel the happiness radiating in her, I don't even know why I can affect her that much. " _Mochof Klark_." I just nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you any food. I still haven't gone into the trading post to trade a panther to Niylah and get my supplies." That didn't just slip my mouth.

Lexa looked at me like she wanted more answer. "Who's Niylah?" This person never stopped asking me.

"She's a friend of mine. The trading post owns by her family. I guess she's the only person that keeps me alive." I retrieved the fur in my pack and lay it on the ground. I also laid another fur for Lexa to sleep in, with a great distance between us.

"She's just a friend of yours?" She asked not taking her gaze away from the fire.

I lie down on the fur put the cloth over my body that Lexa gave to me and I patted the other one indicating that she should do the same. "Yup she's just a friend of mine." A curiosity on me strikes on. "Why do you ask though?"

I turned in her direction and she looked at me. "Nothing." She said plainly and I chuckled to that.

"Yeah sure, _nothing_." I said sarcastically. She finally stood up and lay on the fur.

Lexa closed her eyes and her breathing is steady. I never seen someone this so peaceful. She deserved so much better, than being forced by her teacher to do something that she don't want. Lexa once told me about her teacher being strict to her, because after all she's the commander. I just don't understand why someone would be so this harsh to someone like Lexa. Lexa is such a great leader to her people. I know that I shouldn't feel this after what she had done in mount weather, but she's just a leader who wanted her people to be safe. She had done that by sacrificing us. I don't even know if I'll do the same if their leader asked me to negotiate with the same sacrifice Lexa had agreed on. To make my people safe and just to abandon another group of people who was supposed to be in our side.

Maybe if I was in her position I'll take their offer too, but I don't betray my friends. I know It's a hard decision she made by choosing whether her people to be safe to the price of my people's safety. If she just sticks up on us a little longer, we could have made a great alliance and we both got our people back, safe. Things happened for a reason, but I don't understand what the reason is for this one.

I've been in the wilderness for the last one month and yet she's here to save me. The person I thought I would never see again. The person I thought that don't want to see because she left me after all.

I remembered when she said her last goodbye in mount weather. Lexa saying _'May we meet again'_ broke me into pieces, because I saw a tear that escape her eye that time. I knew she didn't have a choice after all, but choosing over her head and heart is a big trouble for a leader. A leader always chooses her people over a person they love, if that leader is so dedicated with her duties. That time she's dedicated, she's always dedicated.

This day she went looking after me that didn't show at all, but being dedicated just to find me and make sure that I'm safe. I don't know why I still held these feelings that I shouldn't have kept towards her, but if I let it go I might shattered into pieces. I don't want to be broken again, I deserve better than that. But waiting for the right person is too long, maybe that person is already there somewhere in the wilderness that I don't have the belief to see.

I was broke into my trance. "Your thoughts are overflowing in this cave, Clarke. You should take a rest; a long day will be ahead of us."

Maybe I can keep that resentment in the side and learn so much more about her. "Yes you're right. I was just lost in my thoughts." I finally close my eyes and peacefully made my body comfortable on the fur I'm sleeping on.

"Goodnight Lexa." I said and breathe in a steady pace.

" _Reshop Klark_. You're safe." The last words I've heard until I drifted in my sleep and I know she's true to her words. I'll be _safe_. Maybe the person I'm waiting is just beside me.

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator..

 **Chapter 2**

Lexa was in her deep peaceful sleep until she heard someone. "No."

"No! no! I'm sorry!" Lexa sat up immediately and found a struggling sleeping Clarke. The sun is still not rising and Lexa knew it's still late.

The instinct of taking care of Clarke kicked in. Lexa soothed a scared Clarke. "Shh, you're safe." Lexa put Clarke's head on her lap and tucked a lock behind Clarke's ear. _She's so beautiful_. Lexa thought, but this is not the right time to think of that and Lexa knows it too. "Wake up Clarke. You're just dreaming. It's just a dream."

Clarke rustled from her position, until she opened her eyes. She immediately saw a worried Lexa in front of her. That made the blonde sat up quickly. Clarke put her hand on her forehead and wiped the sweat that's beginning to trickle. Lexa started rubbing Clarke's back and that made the blonde relaxed.

"Is that happening a lot of time in the past?" A worried façade of Lexa once again, all she can think is, she made Clarke feel something horrible like that.

Clarke nodded and she tucked her feet and wrapped her arms around it, but that didn't stopped Lexa's movement on Clarke's back. "The last time was more horrible than this one."

Lexa moved from the fur she's sitting to Clarke's side. "Do I need to know what you dreamt on the last time?"

Clarke kept her eyes averted on the wall of the cave and begun. "I was walking in a forest, the grass are covered in blood. I kept walking until I saw that there is a blood in my hands too. I started wiping it, but it didn't work, it just made it worse. More blood has been trickle down my hands, until I saw an old man standing in a distance not far enough. I tried to call him for a help, but it seems he can't hear me. I lost in patience so I run towards him. I plead him to help me, but then when he turned around. A bullet wound on his chest and blood rush down on it, until I see his face. He's President Dante Wallace. I started running away and he said to me that the bloods of the people that had died in the mountain are in my hands. One by one, men, women, and children came after me. Saying I'm a murderer. Tha-" Clarke was interrupted by Lexa.

"Stop." It's the only word that Lexa said. She can't hear it anymore. She can't hear how Clarke was suffering after the occurrence in the mountain. This is her fault that Clarke was dreaming about it. Her fault why Clarke is suffering to what she needs to do just to save her people and just to make sure that no one will harm them. Sky people are safe, but the person who got them out is different from the person who she has been and it's Lexa's fault.

Clarke can feel her blood boiling; she needed to let it out. She wanted Lexa to hear it. She's been tormented long enough. Clarke stood up and that made Lexa do the same. "It's your fault!" Clarke spat the words in Lexa's face.

"Clar-"

"No! Shut up! You're the reason why I'm dreaming about the people who have died in that mountain. You betrayed me Lexa! You betrayed me, I never thought that you'll be the person will do that to me. I trusted you!" As the tears rushed down in Clarke's eyes and it pain Lexa, her heart throb by looking in Clarke's face. Nothing but anger, she can't do anything for Clarke, but she knew Clarke needed to let her anger out of her system that's why she just looked at her. Clarke sniffled. "I trusted you! Even my people don't like it. They trusted me that the alliance we agreed on will work! But what did you do huh? You betrayed _me_ , betrayed my people. You left us in that mountain to die, you left me. I killed the President, I irradiated the whole damn mountain to save my people, and I killed the people who have helped us. Now, my friend hates me for killing his lover. Maya, she's the one who helped us. I was devastated when I saw level five; people burnt skin because of the radiation. They were killed by me because I exposed them! I exposed them; even I know that a little radiation could kill them! But I have no choice, He's killing my friends and my mom!" Clarke broke down, but Lexa caught her. Clarke tried to liberate from Lexa's embrace, but it's no use, she's too weak to fight. "You could have helped me! You could have helped me save them by not killing the people in that mountain. You could have!" Emotion streaming down, Clarke can't help but vanished in Lexa's embrace.

Lexa felt her eyes starting to water and she didn't even care at the moment. She knew that a commander needed to be strong, but Clarke was hurting at the moment because of her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa said as she leaned her face in Clarke tresses. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry by hurting and betraying you. Please forgive me." A commander never apologized, but Clarke deserved to hear it. Clarke just cried in Lexa's arm as she gripped Lexa's clothes, like her life depends on it.

Moments have past, listening to each other's emotions. Until it died down, nobody dare to speak first to a fright that the other one don't want them, until Clarke broke the silent atmosphere in the cave. "Please don't leave me again." Lexa was shock in disbelief, it made her head up. She's lost in the pool of blue in Clarke's eyes. In Lexa's nature, she can't help but wiped Clarke's tear on her eyes. They just stared at each other's eyes and lost in each other's dearest embrace.

"I promise you Clarke, I won't leave you again." Clarke felt the desire to pull Lexa on her, but keep her instance in place. "I can't lose you again. Not anymore."

Clarke just nodded and let her eyes be closed. "Just hold me." Clarke felt safe being embraced by Lexa. She never felt safe with anyone before, not even with Finn, her mother wanted her to be safe, but not like this. She never felt like this before, she felt _love_ in it, a love that a special someone is the only one who can make you feel it.

"I will, sleep now _princess_. I will be here when you woke up." _Princess_ , Clarke never thought she'll hear Lexa call her that. Clarke's body is exhausted, she needed to be revitalized. She's once again feeling the safety in Lexa's presence, as the fatigue took over her body.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

 **Lexa's POV**

Holding Clarke for hours, until it safe for her to lie down on the fur without breaking her slumber. I sit down on the ground beside her and watched her sleep. It broke my heart to see Clarke like that. It broke my heart that it's my fault why she's feeling that way. Watching her peacefully sleeping is the most calmness thing I've done for the past days. I've been searching the woods with no distress but all hope in my mind to find her and the destiny uphold. I found her and that's all matters.

Leaving her and the sky people in that mountain truly made me suffer. Days have past after that occurrence in mount weather; I've been acquired that the _skaikru_ survived the mountain men. I remembered when one of my sentries had told me that news. A pang in my chest has lessened, but it grew again when they told me that Clarke went away from Camp Jaha. I dismissed the sentry that has brought the news. I let it not affect me, but it didn't work. In weeks, I let Clarke be in the wilderness to be just by herself. In those weeks, I've learnt the outcome of my decision is the worst.

I made my people safe, no one was harm, excluding for the warriors I've lost before I've taken that deal. I've honored those warriors that we had lost and I didn't even realize, people still died even I've made that deal, sky people, Clarke's people. It made me believed, that Clarke will hate me for the rest of her life. I never had the courage to choose heart over head because I'm a coward. The past commanders aren't cowards, but I do know for sure, they had this time in their life too that made them choose something they didn't want to.

The last eight days I've been in the wilderness, had me no luck to find Clarke. I've ran away from Polis just to look for her. I know that my teacher won't be pleased when I get back to Polis because our people need their commander. Always need their commander, to make me swear to protect them. Our way has always been _'jus drein jus daun'_ and it made me weak when I took that deal in the mountain. No blood had rushed down the mountain that they deserved. No blood had rushed down to the grounders, but the blood that _skaikru_ got will hunt them forever, especially Clarke.

That's why I've decided to looked for her because I've realized what I have done just to protect my people. I never intended looking for her just to get her power, but to gain her _trust_ again. The trust that I've broke, the trust that I might not gain again. The feelings of mine towards her for our past experiences, that never change, but it had been stronger. I never regret initiating our first kiss in my tent. It made me broke a little because of her strong feelings to her last affiliation, but I respected that.

Before all of that deal, I already made a plan for us. I wanted her to bring in Polis because I know it will change everything about us. We are not the person that the sky people think, we're better than that. But the last hours, she agreed going with me in Polis. I guess she'll change her mind again because of what have happened.

I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe. Until I noticed a light coming from the outside. It must be the sunrise, I thought. I opened my eyes and realized that Clarke moved a little, her hand finding someone beside her. She must be looking for me, a glint of smile spread in my features, but I immediately hide it. When she got nothing to find, she immediately sat up and look around.

I just looked at her. "I'm here Clarke."

Clarke turned into my direction and released the breath she's holding. "I – I thought you were go-"

That made my body shuddered a little, that anyone can't notice. "I promise to be here when you wake up." I said.

Clarke looked at the space in her fur. "I thought you won't leave my side. Thank you for staying."

I shifted from my sit towards the space beside Clarke. "I decided to make you comfortable in your sleep and that's not a problem at all. Your company is worth it."

Clarke looked towards my eyes and begun. "I – I'm sorry about earlier. I know I went too far." The worried glint in her eyes made me do my next move.

I held her hand and reassure squeezed it. "To be honest, I deserve it." Clarke nodded and she smile at me knowing that I really deserved it. "I don't blame you, but I blame myself. I know I'm not the person you wanted to see right now, but I assure you Clarke. I'll do anything in my favor just to gain your trust again." A hope in my eyes and I gave her a little glint of my smile.

Clarke looked at our hands, it made her smile. She retrieved it and looked at me in the eyes, the bluest I've ever seen in my life. "When are we leaving?" She asked and I got confused.

"When are we leaving?" I backed the question she had asked.

Clarke chuckled and put her both hands on my face. Looking directly at me, I swear, if she'll keep doing that I might faint. "When are we leaving to go in Polis you idiot." Did she just still consider my offer? My eyes widen.

"You still want to go in Polis?" I asked and put my hands on her hands on my face.

"Yes and I still want to explore it, but I can't do that if you won't tell your people not to kill me when I'll first laid my foot in the border in Polis. I'm pretty sure they think I've killed you because you're literally missing and you're the commander who's with the _almighty wanheda."_ She laughed; her laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I gained my composure and I didn't waste any time, I hugged her. "Thank you so much Clarke. You won't regret it, I promise you."

Clarke patted my back. "Yeah, I swear for the loving of our God, if you ever left me again. Don't ever come near me." The stringed in her voice is evident and I know now what will I not do in the future. I smile in my own because I'm just happy she still wanted to see Polis even the incident happened.

Clarke broke the hug and I can see the smirk on her face. "Why are you like that?"

"Nothing, just thinking the possibilities that I will do while I'm in Polis." That made me nervous.

A yawn escaped my mouth. "Don't be so energetic when you're there Clarke, but I need you to enjoy yourself." Clarke noticed the tiredness in my eyes.

"Lexa?" She begun, I'm not going to give in, in this one.

"Hmm?" I hummed and steadied my features.

"Did you sleep earlier?" Clarke asked and my eyes drooped.

I stood up and offered a hand to help Clarke up, but she didn't take it. "I'll take a rest in Polis Clarke." I reassured her.

Clarke looked at me confused. "After our occurrence, what exactly did you do?" This is not what I came for; I can't deal with a strict Clarke. "Please say the truth." The glint of worry in her eyes just gave me in.

My shoulder slumped, but spoke nothing but the truth to her. "When you fell asleep, I just held you for a few hours. I can't leave your side while you're in pain Clarke. While you're sleeping in my arms, you're just so peaceful. So I let it happened. Then hours have past, I guess, I lay you down on your fur so you'll have a comfortable sleep. I did nothing but watch you drift in your own world. I just can't go back to my own slumber knowing that you might still be hurt." The sincerity in me is just overflowing. I know Clarke can feel it too. My feelings aren't hiding to her, she knows.

Clarke stood up and made sure there's a respectable distance between us. She looked at me with that worried glint in her eyes and it made me melt in the inside. "Please promise me you'll rest in your room when we got there?"

"What about the tour?" I asked.

"We can do that after you rest. I will hide from your sentries in there, because they might kill me." Clarke never stopped her humor.

"I will kill anyone who dares to harm you." I assured her.

Clarke eye brow rose. "What about the mountain men?"

I'm speechless, did she really just asked me that? "I-" Nothing else came out of my mouth.

Clarke's eyes went wide and she struggled. "Oh no, no! I'm just kidding Lexa. Oh my God."

I released the breath I'm holding. I put my hand on my chest and looked at her. "Don't do that again Clarke."

"It's just a humor, holy god." Clarke rubbed my shoulder and it made me calm. Her reassuring that I'm fine.

I wanted her to know that I'm sincere about it; I turned my face towards her direction. "I'm deeply sorry about the mount weather Clarke, I really am. I hope someday you'll forgive me. The day you'll finally can look through me and not having a second thought towards me for giving me a second chance."

A tear escaped Clarke's eye and I immediately wiped it. "I know and I know someday I'll forgive you. I can feel that forgiving you won't be a long time in the making." She smiled and I returned it back.

I nodded and asked her. "Are you ready to see my world?"

Clarke nodded and looked through me. "I'm already seeing your true world." I know what she meant by it. "But I'm ready to see that tower of yours too." She chuckled and I nodded.

As we gathered Clarke's pack and went outside. I hope the past commanders are in my side in this one, I can't lose her again. I pray for the Gods, everything will turn out in a good way. The only person that keeping me from the distress I'm feeling is the woman beside me. I know when I'll get back to Polis, everything will be different, but I already consider the outcomes. I just want Clarke to be safe and be happy by my side. Titus won't be pleased by this.

* * *

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 3**

As Clarke and Lexa is near at the boundary of Polis, Lexa stopped and Clarke looked at her confused. "We cannot use the main way to go in polis."

"If we don't use the main way, I can't leave my sword in this woods." Clarke gripped her sword. Lexa noticed the sword of Clarke, it was the sword she gave to the blonde.

Lexa shook her head and chuckled. "You'll bring that." Clarke's eyes went wide.

"Is someone in there wants to kill me?" Clarke searched the surroundings if there's a danger ahead of them.

"There are too many people to count in my fingers Clarke." Lexa smirked and that made Clarke nervous. "I'm serious Clarke, but I won't let anything happen to you."

Lexa intertwined their hands together and looked out their way. Clarke can't help, but look at their intertwined hands. _My hand fits with her hand._ Clarke shook her head with that thought, she looked at Lexa and see the seriousness in her features.

"We will use the way I used when I got out in Polis to search for you. No one is guarding that place, just follow me." Lexa nodded at Clarke and she returned it.

Clarke tightened her hold in Lexa's hand and it made Lexa smile. They started walking around the main way in polis. Finally Lexa saw the tunnel where she got out. They both went to into it still holding each other's hand. As the end of the tunnel is nearing, there are indistinct conversations at the end of the way, people laughing and talking to each other.

The duo came out and Clarke can't help but was in awe as she gazed upon the commander's tower. The tall structure she's seeing, she can't believe that this is Lexa's home. Clarke looked around in the Polis. Men, women, and children are everywhere. Each one of them has this smile on their faces, normal citizens living on the ground. _I thought I would never see something like this._ Clarke thought, they were wrong about the grounders. Grounders are same as them. Living their life in peace and have the gratitude in their features.

Small markets around the place, a person doing a small show on a space provided, children running around, and people just living their normal life. This is the life she's been dreaming of, the life where her people will be safe, the life of a normal group of people wanted. If Clarke's people see this she's sure that the _skaikru_ will love this. She loves the feeling of living this kind of way.

Clarke knowing that her people won't be harm by anyone because of the commander's protection under them. Clarke can't help but smile, her genuine smile. Clarke never thought she'll ever feel this way. The feel where she feels she's floating in the air and all the burdens on her shoulder aren't there.

Lexa embraced Clarke's hand and saying. "I guess you like it."

Clarke turned to Lexa and retrieved her hand. "I like it?"

"Yes." Lexa answered a little dishearten about Clarke retrieving her hand.

"No! I love it!" Clarke just smile and Lexa returned it. It made Lexa sighed in relief, this is what she wants, Clarke being happy and she's the reason of it.

Lexa smiled at Clarke. "We should go now. I'm sure of my teacher is fuming about the _Heda_ leaving her duties." As Lexa remembered her departure without saying any words to her teacher because she knows Titus won't be pleased by it.

Clarke chuckled and nodded to Lexa. "Just please tell your people not to kill me." Clarke puns. She doesn't want to worry Lexa, but she's really nervous. Clarke knows that the commander of the twelve clans leaving just to find her is a risk, especially to her strong coalition with the clans. Clarke just barging in the picture is making the commander weak, the _azgeda_ knows this.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I assure you of that." Lexa won't let any harm goes to Clarke. She won't let anyone try to make her in danger, she knows this. This is her purpose, by making sure Clarke is safe, particularly to queen of _azgeda_.

Clarke knew this is the protective side of Lexa and she's thankful by it. "I know. Let's just go to your pimp house!" Clarke said enthusiastically and Lexa look at her in confuse.

"What is a pimp house?" Lexa asked confusedly and looked at Clarke with an odd expression.

Clarke laughed as she remembers the grounders aren't familiar with this kind of words. _She's cute with that façade_. Clarke thought and she shook her head. "A pimp house is like you're living in a very good place. Like you, you own this gigantic structure, and I'm sure your room is huge as the ark."

Lexa looked at her Clarke quizzically. "I'm pretty sure my room is not a crescent shape."

Clarke laughed. "It's a hyperbole Lexa." This woman beside Clarke made her laugh. She loves it, the feeling where she feels carefree from her surroundings.

"You sky people are so odd." Lexa just shook her head and it made Clarke chuckled.

They finally departed and go to inside the tower. The duo never thought of anything, just enjoying each other's presence in their side. Not thinking what will happen when they finally come to Lexa's throne room, where the clans are discussing their matters. Stealing some glances to each other. One will caught the other and the other will just smile and returned. This is the sensation they have been missing for the couple of weeks. The sensations where they body crave to another; crave to another's presence in their life. A craving where love is between, Clarke knows it, Lexa knows it. They both know there is something more between them, but not giving it any attention because there are too many other times to go in that kind of matter. All that matters is that being with each other's presence at the moment.

" _Heda_ is been missing for the tenth day! How can you sentries lost of her presence." The man aggressively spat the words on the sentries that guarding Lexa's room the day she departed.

" _Heda_ told us to go; we never thought she'll do such thing like departing and went away to the wilderness. Forgive us, _Fleimkepa_." The sentries bowed down in respect to the keeper. Titus signaled them to get out. The sentries respected it and went out.

Titus jaw clenched _how Lexa would do such thing_ , he thought. This is a massive jeopardy to the coalition; ambassadors of the clans had been questioning him about where Lexa is. The _azgeda_ saying Lexa is not fit to command if she's doing such thing as leaving her duties. Titus has been making excuses up to the ambassadors, it's his job to make sure Lexa's doing her duties as a commander, but the thing is she's not here.

Above all the commanders have passed that he experienced in his lifetime, Lexa is the most unique. He knows that Lexa have reasons why she left her duties in trembling position. He taught her so well, he taught her how to command, and taught her not to be _weak_. Lexa knows what she left and Titus know when she'll come back Lexa can fix it. Everything in the coalition will be in so much better place.

They already searched the woods, but they have no luck. They knew that Lexa is a great warrior and knew what will come after her. The scouts that Titus sent to search for Lexa have been in trouble to find their commander. The scouts inquired the flame keeper that their commander didn't left any traces while being in the wilderness. It's hard for them to look if someone went away and hiding on purpose. They know if a person is hard to be find that person don't want to be seen. It's been a problem for Titus in that matter.

The one thing that let Titus think is, Lexa never mention anything about it. That's why he doesn't have any idea where the commander will be going. He was satisfied when Lexa came back from mount weather, victory in her hands. The other clan may disagree with the decision she made, by not wiping out the mountain men, because it's always been _'blood must have blood'_ it's their way. He knew that being in alliance with the _skaikru_ is a waste of time, but _Heda_ disagreed. In other way Lexa still left them and it surprised him that the sky people survive those savages.

" _Heda!_ " The guards outside of the room bellowed.

The doors opened and in Titus relief he sighed. He put his hands on his back indicating he's waiting for answers from the commander about her departure. Lexa looked at him but pay no attention, until another figure of someone came in the view. It's the _commander of death_ , a sky person.

"What is she doing here?" His toned is hoarfrost as his jaw clenched.

Lexa made her way to her throne and sat down. She looked at Clarke indicating she should be near her. Clarke walk passed Titus and he glared at her, Clarke stopped at the first step of the stair up to the commander's throne. "She's a guest in Polis."

Titus made his way to Lexa and begun. Struggling by saying the words that coming out from his mouth. " _Heda_ , what are you talking about? She's a threat to all of u-"

Lexa put her hand up and it made Titus sealed his mouth. His glare sure is making a hole to Clarke's head. He regained his composure and nodded to the commander. "You will not question me Titus."

Titus swallowed his smugness and respected Lexa. "Of course Heda I will not question you. What am I saying is she's a threat to us, to _you_." Those words stung to Clarke. She just looked at the man as if she has the avail to defend herself.

Lexa knows that Clarke is being offended by those. Lexa glared at Titus and her jaw stimulated. "Are you defying me Titus?"

The flame keeper is vanquished. He sighed and steady his composure once again. "No Heda, I'm not defying you."

"Very well then, we will discuss the arrival of _wanheda_ in another rime." Clarke was surprised by the commander saying that. It confused her why Titus is so cold hearted by her, but relief when Lexa's defending her.

Lexa straighten up her posture and looked directly at Titus. "Inquire me the occurrence happened when I'm gone for the few days."

Titus cleared his throat. "For the last couple of days of you _Heda_ , being away in no particularly reason-"

"I'm not hearing this right now." Lexa stopped Titus and stood up. She walked down and faced Titus. "All I do want to know is what have happened in the past days while my presence is not here." Lexa kept her glare at Titus and he nodded.

"Your absence affects our coalition _Heda_. The ambassadors want answers why you departed, especially the _azgeda_. But in those days we're not been intrude by any means, all is at peace. Our villages are not being attacked and in a very well state of living." Titus stated and Lexa nodded.

"I will deal the matter with the Ice nation in another time." Lexa uttered.

Titus nodded his head in respect to the commander. "I wish to talk to you alone _Heda_." He glared at Clarke. Letting the sky person knowing that she'll be the subject of the conversation he wants to uphold with the commander.

"I will grant your wishes in another time Titus." Lexa responded knowing what Titus' intention with wanting to talk to her alone, Titus looked at her in disbelief. But respecting the commander he just nodded.

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded.

"Leave us." Titus glared at Clarke and his jaw clenched in frustration towards the sky person. He bowed to show respect to the commander and leave the room. Lexa finally let out the shaky breathe she's holding since she got back.

"That was intense." Clarke chuckled and went towards Lexa's side. An instinct came in; she put her hands on Lexa's shoulder and reassures that she's okay. Lexa calmed down by Clarke's presence in her side. It made Clarke proud by knowing that she can make the commander to relax.

Lexa just shook her head and looked at Clarke. "I'll handle him."

"He seems so tense when he saw me. I don't know what his deal is." Clarke shrugged.

Lexa straighten her features and Clarke retrieved her hand from Lexa's shoulder, immediately missing the contact by Clarke. "He sees you as a threat."

"What? Is he insane or something?" Clarke asked in disbelief. Knowing that someone thinks she's a threat, hell she knows that what happened in mount weather really affected her life and maybe her rank for the grounders, but she knows she's a better person than being seen as a threat.

"Yet again, he's just protective to our people, and to me." Lexa looked at Clarke.

"Well, at least knowing that someone thinks I can kill the commander made my ego boost a little." Clarke laughed and Lexa looks at her and just smile a little.

Lexa thinking about Clarke killing her is not an image at all because she knows she can handle the blonde. "As if that you can kill me Clarke."

Clarke smirked. She walked a little closer to Lexa. The memories of them in the cave kicks in, their faces are inches apart. It made Lexa nervous and it's evident to her features, but it's no strong hold to Clarke. It just made herself increase in confidence. "Are you defying me Commander?" Clarke mimicked the same gesture that Lexa did to Titus earlier.

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. "If I were you right now, you should step back."

That didn't scared Clarke but made her challenge Lexa more. "What if I don't do what you say?"

Lexa's heart pace is really fast and she can feel it in her chest. It feels like her heart wanting to come out of her ribcage. "You are so on Clarke."

Clarke burst into laughter. Clarke stepped back and that made Lexa less nervous. "You should have seen your face! Oh my God!"

Lexa looked at her in this questioning feature. "What are you saying?"

Clarke's laughter died down, but the humor is still in her. "I'm just messing with you, _again_." She emphasized the _again_ word.

"You did not." Lexa looked at her confuse. She thought Clarke was really challenging her, but why is the sky person laughing. It made no sense to Lexa, because if once they were defied by a person, which will happen in no time.

"Yes I did, I was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere you know. After that, what is his name?" Clarke asked. "Titus." Lexa replied and Clarke continued. "After that thing with you and Titus, I've decided to make you feel better. I have no intentions to make you feel nervous." Clarke chuckled.

Lexa cleared her throat and just nodded. The care for her by blonde is overwhelming. "So you do not want to spar with me, as you were saying earlier 'defying me' I thought you want to challenge me."

Clarke immediately shook her and struggled with her words. "NO! no at all. I don't want to face my death in my early age."

Now, it made Lexa the one who's smirking. " _Klark kom skaikru_ , the almighty _wanheda_ is afraid of me." Lexa circled around Clarke and the blonde is just stiffening in her place _. I think I'm turned on_. Clarke shook her head with the thought and chuckled.

When Lexa was again in front of her she grasp Lexa's forearm, making sure there's no harm in her grasp. "Maybe someday we'll spar, _if_ you teach me."

Lexa nodded and returned the grasp to Clarke's forearm. "I'll teach you while you're here in Polis." Lexa promised and Clarke nodded. Then unexpected yawn escaped Lexa's mouth.

Lexa retrieved her hands from Clarke. "You should rest in your room Lexa." Clarke knows why Lexa's tired, she's the reason why. Lexa stayed up all night just to look after her, if she's _safe_ after her nightmare. She was really touched by the heart in Lexa's sincerity towards her. Now she wants to return the favor by letting Lexa rest.

Lexa did nothing but agreed to Clarke she knows that she needed it. "Sentries!" Lexa called out, as the guards came in.

The guards bowed down after their commander to show respect. "What is your desire _Heda_?"

Lexa puts her hands behind her masking the tiredness in her features, but Clarke can see Lexa through her mask. "I want you to escort Clarke of the sky people to one of our guest rooms, make sure the room is near to mine. I want two guards outside of her room. Anything she desires, you will give it to her and make sure no danger is upon her." Lexa commanded the sentries and they nodded.

Clarke was in awe with Lexa's admiration by making sure her being comfortable in Polis and being safe. "Wait." Clarke said and Lexa look at her. She dismisses the guards and they respect it.

Once they were alone in the room again, Clarke begun. "Can I see your room?" Clarke asked shyly and Lexa chuckled.

"Yes, but in another time Clarke. Titus won't be pleased by it, but I promised you, you'll see my room." Lexa assured Clarke with her request.

"Why Titus is always in the image of your decision?" Clarke said a little disappointed.

Lexa smile a little towards Clarke. "Because Titus is my advisor Clarke, not that I don't trust you, because _I do trust you_. As you said I need to rest."

Clarke nodded in satisfaction in Lexa's response. "I hate that man Lexa."

The brunette just laughed a little and Clarke was surprised by it, it made her smile. "Don't let him hear that from you."

Clarke eyes went wide. "Does he want something from me?"

Lexa shook her head and said. "Make him the first one you're dying to know who are the people wants to end your life."

After about a minute of panic by Clarke Griffin, they finally departed. Lexa went to her room and Clarke to her respective room. Lexa first made sure that Clarke is safe under her protection in Polis, the blonde agreed, but a little trigged by the information that Titus wanting to kill her. Lexa made sure the guards she ordered to protect Clarke are always outside of Clarke's room and that nothing to worry about Titus.

They both knew that they will be departed soon, not having each other's presence again. But they know that they will see each other again later, it's just making them longing to one another's presence. Last glance have shared and the weigh in their shoulders just once again creep in. It's like they need each other, especially when it comes to danger.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think by this chapter.._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Clarke's POV**

The last glance I've shared with Lexa was miserable, because it may be the last glance we'll shared this day. It's emotive thinking about that, but it's the truth. The loss of her presence left a pang in my chest. I don't know why, being in the wilderness for a month it made me numbed about my surroundings, but when Lexa came in the cave where I'm staying yesterday, everything changed. It changed everything when she came, like when she came in to my life. I still remembered our first meeting, Lexa sitting on her throne, hands frolicking with her dagger that looked on her face she's giving me I know since that day everything will changed.

It really changed everything after Finn. In her tent, I was still not ready, but I know for sure, someday I will be. I really missed having someone's company since I left Camp Jaha, which is Arkadia at this moment as they enlighten me. But this company made me longing to someone, that someone is the commander of the twelve clans. The person who left us in mount weather and I know that they are not the same. The person I'm with in the cave is the Lexa, the Lexa who is carefree and the one who she knew in the façade she's into.

I know Lexa has these feelings too, I can feel it radiate to her. The feelings she's not frightened to face off. That's why I adore her so much, she don't want anything but making sure that I am safe. The occurrence in mount weather is excluded, I discerned that it's a choice she made by making sure her people are safe. Maybe in other time, I will lastly accept it. It's still fresh in my mind, thus why I can't keep that grip of acceptance in my hands. Acceptance that will be built in this place, as Lexa promised me. I know giving her a second chance is a risked and I also know that she deserve it.

Knowing Lexa has these feelings towards me never made my self-esteem to get up. I know that Lexa has it for a long time; it just made me feel safe. I do feel something to her, a feeling that I need to avoid, but I can't. It is my heart who is deciding not my head. In this kind of matter, all matter is being loved by someone you adore. _Life is about more than just surviving_ , I should take my own words in my mind. Lexa agreed with me with this thought and it happened. That time wasn't right, I was not ready, but I guess time passed. I definitely have a good feeling she'll do her best just to make it up to me. As I'm seeing towards her actions, she's really trying. I can feel that's she's sincere towards every move she made.

The sentries escorted me in this huge guest room, it has a bed, a nice view to Polis, _a lots of candles_ around the room, breathe taking area just to be a guest room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, not knowing what will I do next. Lexa really made sure that I will be comfortable in this room; she even left two of her strongest sentries she have in Polis outside of my room. Knowing she cared about me is a real adoration to uphold. I have been in this room for the last couple of hours and its boredom. I stood up and pace in the middle of the room, until an idea took over my head.

At least I'll get my luck by this one and I'll save myself to this monotony. Maybe I'll get in a little trouble though.

I walk towards the door. "Sentries!" I called and the door opened. The two sentries outside of my room went in. They looked really dangerous and it made me a little edgy.

"What is your desire _wanheda_?" They bowed before me to show respect, but I don't think it's a great action towards me.

I gritted my teeth with the title, but I can't blame them. I've been a subject around the whole place. I straighten my features. "I would like to go to the commander's chamber."

The sentries stood up and the other sentry looked at me. "We cannot grant your request _wanheda_."

I'm confused, Lexa told them to grant my requests and now they are not exploiting it. I narrowed my brows at the sentry who spoke to me. "The commander told you grant my wishes."

The sentries nodded but spoke up. " _Heda_ is taking a rest. The _fleimkepa_ told us if the commander is resting, no one should disturb her slumber."

Titus is really getting into my nerves, but I won't let it. "It will be my responsibility if the _fleimkepa_ be livid with you two. Can you now take me to the commander's chamber?"

The sentries nodded and went towards the door. I followed them, seeing the other rooms in this level of Polis made me wonder what is inside of them.

One of the sentries that are guarding my room spoke up. "Those are the chamber of some of the ambassadors, the ambassador do not actually stay in Polis, but _Heda_ made sure that they will feel home when they are in Polis that is why they have a respective room. This level of Polis is for the high powered people on the ground. You're one of them _wanheda_ that is why your chamber is in the opposite end of this level. _Heda's_ room is in the opposite end of this level."

He certainly noticed the confusion in my features, which is why he told me that. "I don't understand why my room is in the opposite of the commander's?" I asked him.

The sentry kept his pace towards the commander's chamber and responded. "That chamber is for the people that _Heda_ wants a full protection. Every chamber in this level does not have any sentries outside of their rooms. The sentries in this level are for the commander and the opposite of her room. Other sentries are assigned in respectable positions, which sometimes are at the entrance of this level."

I nodded in appreciation and realized that were already in Lexa's room. "Thank you for taking me in here. I will handle the _fleimkepa_ myself. You two can guard this room, if someone of you two wants, it is your decision."

The sentries bowed, they exchange some different language conversation with the sentries that guarding Lexa's room. I think the sentries of mine, told them that I will go to the commander's room. I will certainly going to learn their language, if I want to understand them. I walk towards Lexa's room, the sentries of Lexa nodded in respect, I returned the nod. People in Polis are so reverential. They opened Lexa's chamber door, I didn't wait for anything and immediately went inside. They immediately closed it for privacy of the commander.

Astonishment took over, my eyes travel around Lexa's room. It is huge; as you walked in to the room you'll see a table and a sofa in the middle of the room. Paraphernalia around the room, a great view from Polis greater than my view in my own chamber, after all she's the commander. It felt so warm in Lexa's room, my body relaxed immediately as I see Lexa peacefully sleeping on her bed. _Her bed can fit us together_ ; I shook my head with the thought. I guess the _candles_ really giving me the vibe of peaceful and thinking of some vision that needed to be remained in my head. I will certainly ask Lexa what's with the candles around her massive tower.

I stride towards Lexa's bed. I see her face being in a peaceful feature. A small glint of smile in the side of her mouth and it made me smile knowing that she's having a good slumber. It made me curious what she's dreaming, but that's not what I came for. I saw a chair in the side of her bed; I grabbed it and placed it in front of Lexa's sleeping body, a distance that I can watch her sleeping. I can admire her face for an entire day, maybe in my entire life too. _She's just so beautiful even when she's sleeping, especially when she smiles_. I chuckled to my thoughts.

Possibly half of an hour has past. I'm still here admiring the beauty in my front. I intertwined my hands and slowly lean on to her face. Small features of her face are so beautiful, her hair is not in her usual braid and it looks so soft. I smiled, everything in surroundings stopped and I didn't noticed as my hand tucks a lock behind her ear. Her face reacted to action I've made, it moves towards my hand and her mouth twitches a smile. I hoped she knows how incredible she is. An idea came into my mind and I leaned back to the chair I'm sitting on, a smile spread to my face.

I retrieved the small scroll on my back where I can draw anything I want. I always bring it in case I will finally have the courage to draw again. I never draw something since the _incident_ in mount weather because of lacking in self inspiration. I miss to draw, I guess this time I saw someone who is suitable for my works. I keeped my stance on the chair, once I finally got a better angle; I started to draw a sleeping Lexa. The seriousness in me kicks in; the desire to make my art to become a successful product, because how can I not do my best if a goddess is in front of me. I know what will do, I need to focus.

 **No one's POV**

Moments have passed and the time completely forgotten by the blonde, all she did is gave her full focus in making her subject looked satisfying. A face formed, arm, small features have captured by the blonde. Darkening the part in Lexa's hair, made her final looked until the brunette started to stir. Clarke been exasperated by the sudden movement, but she can't blame the brunette because after all she is sleeping. Clarke is never been the type to creeped in when someone is lost in their own slumber. Another movement caused by Lexa and it finally satisfied the blonde because she is done with her work. Looking at the work she had done, she smiled. Even though it is not the work she have done the best, still it looked like just like her.

"Clarke." The brunette started to mumble in her sleep and something that Clarke did not expected. Lexa _accidentally_ said her name. _Lexa's dreaming about me?_ A smile suddenly displayed in Clarke's feature. A curiosity immediately washed over the blonde's mind, about what is Lexa is dreaming about and why did she say Clarke's name. Maybe she's dreaming something bad about Clarke or maybe she's fantasizing some imagination in her mind. It really made Clarke, desperate, in some point. Clarke stood up from her sit and put the chair back where it was placed. She turned around and was about to leave.

Little did not she know the brunette was woken up by the small action that Clarke did. Small noise has made and by that small noise the commander had woken up.

Lexa sat up from her bed and noticed the blonde who was about to leave her room. "Clarke?"

Clarke's eyes widen. It is not her intention to wake Lexa up, but it was too late. Clarke turned around and begun to explain. "I was just checking you out and made sure you really had that rest." Clarke said innocently even she knew that the sentries had told her that Lexa was resting.

Lexa can see that the blonde is hiding something, but she did not press anymore. "Would you like to take a sit?" Lexa asked the blonde and gestured towards the sofa in the middle of her room.

"I think I'm good." Clarke responded knowingly that Lexa can feel her eagerness to leave the room. Clarke remembered about the art she draw and slowly put her hands behind her back.

That action didn't unnoticed by Lexa. Lexa eyes Clarke curiously and stood up. Her hair is beside her right shoulder, simple clothes that Clarke never saw, _she so looks fine_ , Clarke thought. Lexa started walking towards Clarke. "What is that?" Gesturing to what is Clarke hiding behind her.

"Just a plain scroll, I always bring it to me." Clarke's eyes averted from Lexa's, she looked around the room just to avoid Lexa's glare. A thing that Clarke Griffin does when she's nervous or hiding something.

"It's like something draw in it. I did not really catch the sight from my bed, but I'm sure there is something in it." Lexa replied and can feel the nervousness by the blonde and spoke up again. "But I do not want to invade with your privacy, so I will let it slide."

Lexa still has that curiosity in her eyes but let the matter go. Clarke released a breath she's holding. "Someday I'll let you see it, I promise." Clarke smiled reassuring Lexa. The smile is returned by Lexa and she nodded to Clarke.

"Would you mind to stay a little longer?" Lexa asked hoping the blonde to grant her wishes.

"I think I stayed longer than I have expected." Clarke intake a nervous breath _please let her not say anything else_.

Lexa glared at Clarke questioningly, until the sentries outside of the room bellowed. " _Fleimkepa, General Indra_." Lexa straighten her body and looked at Clarke literally indicating _we're not done yet_. Clarke immediately went towards Lexa's behind, having the time to put the scroll to her back. Making sure her clothe is hiding it. Clarke is thanking the Gods above in her head from saving her to Lexa's intriguing questions.

The door opened revealing the flame keeper and Indra. It was immediately closed for privacy in the room. The two bowed before Lexa in show of respect and stood up. Indra spoke up first. " _Heda,_ it is so good to finally have your presence back in Polis."

Lexa nodded in appreciation. "It is good to know that someone is appreciating my presence back in Polis." Lexa side glared at Titus by stating that, it was unseen by Indra.

"Of course _Heda_ , the Polis is not the same without your presence." Indra told Lexa in a matter of fact.

"I sure know of that Indra. What can you tell me about the matters have happened while I left." Lexa asked the general.

"The ice nation keeps demanding for answers to why you have vanished in days _Heda_." Indra stated.

"The commander will talk about that matter in another time, Indra." Titus interjected Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, I wish you could have told us what really gotten in your mind _Heda_." Indra said towards Lexa.

Lexa's jaw clenched indicating her exasperation, but sighed because she can't be angry with the general; it was her fault after all. "I will, in a matter of time." Lexa assured Indra and the general nodded to the commander.

Titus looks behind Lexa and noticed the presence of Clarke. "What are you doing here?"

Clarke gritted her teeth by the tone of the flame keeper, but still responded. "I'm just checking the commander."

"No one is allowed to disturb the commander's slumber." Titus said irritated by Clarke.

"Obviously, but both of you went here to talk to the commander right?" Clarke said a little shocked to what she has said. Knowing that the flame keeper will hater her more than before.

"I do not appreciate your tone _wanheda_." Titus glared at Clarke. Clarke knew that Titus doesn't like him, but why he needed to be so irritating every time they both clashed.

Lexa lost in patience and interjected. "You will respect _wanheda_ as you respect me." Titus just nodded but still gave Clarke a death glare.

Suddenly, Indra finally let her glare towards Clarke behind the commander. " _Skaikru_!" She screeched and unleashed her sword beside of her.

Clarke stiffed in her place and Lexa immediately stood near Clarke, in protection. "You will not harm _wanheda_." Lexa said to Indra, her full length in front of Clarke protecting the blonde to the general.

Indra didn't move an inch but still glaring at Clarke. "Why should I not _Heda_? She is a threat to you!"

"I already said that to the commander earlier, but she is certainly not listening." Titus countered giving a death glare towards Clarke, still not appreciating disturbing the commander.

Lexa's jaw tautens as she walked towards Titus and the _fleimkepa_ froze in his place. "I do not appreciate you interjecting us in our own conversation Titus. I certainly do not want your presence in my room if you are disrespecting my commands!" Her inner demon just exploded.

Titus felt threaten by the tone of the commander; he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down the floor. Indra noticed the frustration in Lexa's features that is why she stand down, putting back her sword where it belongs. It was seen by Clarke and it made her sighed in relief. Indra broke the silence. "Forgive me _Heda_." Specifying to what she is acting towards Clarke.

Clarke was about to walked towards the commander but Indra glares at her. "I know you don't like me but trust me, I should be in where I need to be." Indra just nodded and still held that glare to the blonde.

Clarke is finally beside Lexa and rubbed her shoulder. Lexa's shoulder slump in relaxation and it caused Indra to glare at Clarke in confusion _. Heda never lessen her stress in a short time._ It made the general wonder how Clarke done that. A sighed of relief was breath out by the flame keeper who is still frozen in his place. Lexa nodded towards Clarke appreciating to what she has done and straighten her posture. Clarke step back giving a distance towards the commander.

"If you may Titus, I do not want to see your presence in my room at this moment." Lexa said civilly, but still holding the frustration behind her façade.

The flame keeper nodded. "Of course _Heda_ and I apologize to what I acted." Lexa nodded to the man and Titus bowed down on respect. When he stood up, he left the room immediately.

" _Heda_ if you don't mind, what is _wanheda_ doing here in Polis?" Indra asked the commander. Lexa nodded in understanding.

" _Klark kom skaikru_ is our guest in Polis." Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded which was returned by the blonde.

"I respect that _Heda_." Indra told the commander in affirmation and she looked at Clarke. "If you ever try to harm the commander, you will meet your God." She threatened the blonde.

Lexa was about to say something, but interjected by Clarke. "I will never harm the commander, I assure you of that."

"Then we are clear in that matter." Indra stated and nodded towards the blonde.

Clarke returned the nod and moved towards Indra. She extended her arms towards the general and Indra looked at the gesture. She extended her arms and grasped Clarke's arm making sure not too tight because of the commander. "Welcome to Polis, _wanheda_."

Clarke retrieved her hand and responded. "Thank you Indra." Indra nodded towards Clarke.

She lands her attention to the commander. "Any wish you desire _Heda_?"

Lexa witnessing the gestures exchanged by the two women made her sigedh in relief. "I do not have any desire at the moment Indra, but I appreciate your concerns."

"Of course Heda that is all the reason why I came in here, to make sure the commander is doing well." Indra stated.

"Then you are dismissed at the moment, general." Lexa told Indra, the general bowed in respect and she was out in a moment.

"Why people in Polis want to kill me when they saw me in any of their sight?" Clarke asked Lexa.

Lexa turned towards Clarke and chuckled. "Do not worry about it Clarke, as I promised you. No one will dare to harm you as long as you are under in my protection."

"But I still think, I will count Indra as the second person who wants to kill me. Titus is still in first place, I'm sure he hates me after to what have happened." Clarke shook her head at the thought of the person wanting to kill her.

Lexa smirked towards Clarke and it made the blonde smile. "He just can't understand my point of view."

Clarke's relaxed her posture and words suddenly came out of her mouth. "I think your hair looks gorgeous." Clarke's eyes went wide.

Lexa laughed a little at the blonde. "You think so?"

Clarke just nodded because she can't deny the words she had told the commander. "Yeah, you should keep that hair style."

A glint of smile plastered Lexa's face. "I wish I could, but every commander wears a braid when they are in the public." Clarke sighed in defeat and Lexa spoke up again. "But I could make an exception to you, when we are alone. I mean when we are together in this room I guess?"

"Yeah! I would love that." Clarke said eagerly to Lexa.

"I have one question." Lexa said and that curiosity in her eyes strikes again.

Clarke inner soul just stopped moving. "What is it?" She asked innocently.

"I was wondering why you are in my room?" Lexa gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Uh, you know, I was really eager to see your room." Clarke was really not lying about the statement she said to Lexa, but it is also not the full story.

"Okay, but I do know there is something more in that story of yours." Clarke knew that Lexa can read her whether she's hiding something.

"I should go now?" Clarke said a question than a statement.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Lexa smirked at blonde knowing she wanted to get away immediately.

"Both, maybe." Clarke replied.

"By the way Clarke, you should take a good rest for tonight." Lexa told Clarke and the blonde gave her a questioning look.

"I should say the same to you." Clarke averted her eyes from Lexa.

"I will." Lexa reassured her. "I will give you a tour around Polis tomorrow." Lexa told Clarke.

Clarke looked at the commander directly. "Forgive me to what I will do." Clarke did not wait for Lexa's response, but immediately hugged the commander. Her hand around Lexa and Clarke face is buried in the crook of her neck. The blonde felt that Lexa froze in her place, but immediately relaxed by the gesture. The commander returned the hug. The duo both lost in the moment, just enjoying each other's presence. The longing is evidence in their actions.

After a while, a bore escapes Clarke's mouth and Lexa broke the hug, immediately missing the contact by each other. "You should go now Clarke." Lexa told the blonde.

Clarke just nodded, not trusting her voice. It was already known by Lexa that Clarke is really tired. "Sentries!" The commander called and straightened her posture.

The door opened revealing Clarke's guards. The sentries bowed before Lexa in show of respect. "What is your desire _Heda_?"

"I want both of you to escort _wanheda_ back to her chamber and take full protection outside of her room." Lexa told the guards.

The sentries stood up and nodded. " _Wanheda_ , if you may." The guard said, gesturing Clarke to lead the way.

Clarke looked at Lexa and gave the commander a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow _Heda_."

Lexa returned the smile, even she knows that the guards watching their exchange. "You will."

Clarke was about to take a step, but stopped. Lexa looked at her confused. "At least knowing that your room is not a crescent shape, is a relief to me."

"You sky people are really odd sometimes." Lexa replied and shook her head.

Final glance to each other and Clarke left Lexa's room with the sentries in tow of her. When the door shut, Lexa breath out the air she's holding for a small time. _I guess that end well._ She thought about what had happened between Clarke and Indra. She went to her bed and continued her own slumber, knowing her sleep will be as great as she dream about a certain blonde earlier. She's the commander no one will dare to defy her, especially in her own home. _Maybe Clarke is excluded_. Lexa thought and as she let her body be exhausted.

Clarke however is in her room lying, looking at the ceiling and seeing a candle hanging. It made her relaxed, she forgot to ask Lexa about it, but she knew she will ask it in another time. Clarke slowly closed her eyes and put her hands on her stomach. _Why Lexa did say my name in her sleep?_ A question that been rounding the head of the blonde, a question that Lexa is the only can answer it. Clarke sighed in defeat, as the tiredness took over her body. Last thought she think, _tomorrow is going to be fun spending time with Lexa._ A certain brunette took over her dream.

* * *

 _Don't mind the infos about the 'level' I made it up. Clarke is sneaky af. Indra, the badass general.._

 _Polis in the next chapter._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

New chapter and let me know what you think about it.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 5**

Clarke woke up early, satisfied with her sleep. Remembering her own dreams about a certain brunette. It is one of the fewest days that she doesn't dreamt about the mountain. Where people saying that she is a murderer. This time her dream was filled with Lexa. She dreamt about their first kiss in the tent and after that they won the battle in mount weather. The scenario was changed, it was then they are together, _as a couple_. They were the most indestructible couple in Polis. No one dared to defy them because they know that they will be killed by the other.

It's such a shame for Clarke because after all, it is just a dream. Clarke got up on her bed, where she really had a great sleep because of the softness of the bed, not like the fur that she owned. She also discovered that there is a wash room in her room. Clarke did not wasted any moment and she took a long bath. Being in the wilderness, bathing never really crossed her mind. She never had a proper bath since then, all she did was be in the water for a few minutes and enjoy her own presence. Right now everything is different, she can have a calmed bath and a new fresh clothes. Clothes were given by Lexa.

After approximately half an hour in the water, she was satisfied. She used the clothes that Lexa gave to her. It was a grounder outfit and more modern that the commander knew that Clarke will liked. It did not fail the commander because Clarke really loved it. She got out of the wash room and went towards a cabinet. Clarke saw a comb and she used it. Clarke brushed her hair softly and let it dry for a few minutes. She knew how to do her own braid and that really did not make the blonde's work to be hard. When she was done braiding her hair, Clarke stood up and went to the veranda. She looked at Polis in admiration.

Clarke wished she could stay here for the rest of her life, but she knew that in a matter of time she will be back in arkadia. The place where her family lives, she missed her mom so much, her friends, but she never regretted her decision by leaving the camp. She knew it is the only way to forgot, the only way to make the pain lessen, and the only way that she can finally accept the fact that she did it to save her people not to kill the people in that mountain for no reasons. Even though it still haunted her, she maybe never forgave herself about what she had done. Clarke knew Bellamy is also behind of it, but she is the one who insisted to do it; they don't have any choice, but to irradiate the whole damn mountain so their leader will believe her.

Clarke sighed in her thoughts. She wished she'll never think about it again because every time it crossed her mind, the faces who have died are flashing in her head. Clarke refreshed her composure because she knew that she has a long day ahead. She doesn't want to stress herself today, so she let her sentiments aside for a moment. _Get it together Clarke, calm yourself. Polis is a great place to have your miserable presence._ Clarke chuckled to her thoughts and shook her head. A knocked on the door broke the blonde's stance and she went towards the door.

Clarke straightened her posture and answered. "Come in."

The door opened revealing a very pleased Lexa. It looked like the commander had a great slumber in her own. Lexa is not in her usual commander outfit and it surprised Clarke. "Good morning Clarke." Lexa said to Clarke.

"Good morning commander." Clarke said in formality.

"No need with formality Clarke. Did you have a great sleep?" Lexa responded, her eyes traveled to Clarke's figure. A small smile spread in her feature seeing that the blonde used the clothes she gave to her.

Clarke noticed the commander's eyes in her and she walked towards the commander, keeping a great distance between them. "Yes, I really had a great sleep." Clarke smiled as she remembered her dream about the brunette. "Thank you for the clothes. I really love it."

Lexa looked at Clarke in the eye. "Good to hear that you had a great sleep, because it still fresh in my mind to what have happened in the cave." Lexa said sheepishly to Clarke.

Clarke remembered the occurrence in the cave and her posture become unease. "I guess, the bed is really soft and my back didn't stiffed for the first time in one month." The blonde humor, but Lexa knew that Clarke is just trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope you are ready for our day in Polis." Lexa told Clarke and it made Clarke smiled and the excitement in her features is evident.

"I actually am ready since I woke up, by the way what's up with your outfit?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Why? You don't like it?" Lexa was a little upset.

Clarke immediately interjected Lexa. "No, I mean I like it. I'm just not aware that you own other than your armor, except your outfit last night." Clarke winked at Lexa indicating that her clothes last night is beautiful and the commander felt the butterfly in her stomach. Sure Clarke really wanted to do that, but she's not aware by the tingle of feelings she made the commander felt.

Lexa is containing herself by smiling, but failed miserably. Clarke chuckled. "I used it so the sentries won't able to disturb us, while I give you that tour around Polis."

Clarke was really touched by Lexa doing such things for her, but one thing made her nervous. "What about Titus?"

A smirk spread in Lexa's features when Clarke mentioned Titus because she knew that Clarke is still aware of the man wanting to end her life. "Don't worry about him; he's training the night bloods at this moment."

Clarke sighed in relief then another person crossed her mind. "And Indra?"

Lexa shook her head at the blonde. "She's in Tondc to be with her people."

"Good to know that I am safe, for now." Clarke put her hand on her chest, catching her breath.

"You will be, as long you are in my protection." Lexa reassured Clarke and indicating that they should go now.

"I bet we can't pass the sentries outside of this room." Clarke told the commander.

"I already took care of that." Lexa stared at Clarke.

"You are unbelievable commander." Clarke told Lexa and she offered her hand to the commander. Lexa accepted Clarke's hand in her own. Lexa lead their way, hand in hand with the blonde. The feelings in their body is debating, they know it didn't bother them because it feels like normal. They never talked about it, in fear of the other's thoughts about it. They just enjoyed each other's presence and go with it.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

It felt like the day had passed. Clarke and Lexa have been in almost all of the stall around Polis. The duo enjoying each other's presence, knowing that no one will notice them especially that Clarke is with their commander. Their faces were covered with a small cloth, but not enough to hide their entire faces. They laughed and fooled around, it felt like they were a normal people in Polis, enjoying the day. In many people around, they don't have any idea who the two women were; but they were a couple in their eyes. They never judged someone's bond.

Clarke and Lexa approached the last stall that Lexa told Clarke she is saving it for the last. Clarke had been dying to know why Lexa saved it until the last. Lexa was not giving up to the glare that Clarke exchanging to her, Lexa told that it was worth it if she would wait until the end of the exploration in Polis. A woman chopping a sea creature that it seemed like a fish, Clarke's eyes went wide because she never really had the chance to eat a fish since when they had been on the ground. Her excitement increased until Clarke saw that the woman put it on the grill, the sizzle took over both of their ears. The wind blew towards them and the aroma of the food on the grill is sensational.

They both waited for about a minute until it was cooked. Lexa was satisfied with Clarke's reaction being in Polis. She loved making Clarke happy. If Clarke is happy, Lexa is happy too. That's all that matters at the moment to the commander, seeing someone she adored and the fact that she was the cause of the cheerfulness in Clarke made her soul to be satisfied. Lexa knew that she will spoil Clarke while she is in Polis and it had no problem to Clarke at all. It might be a selfish act by Clarke, but she wanted Lexa's time to hers while she's in Polis.

The woman in the stall gave them the sea creature and Lexa paid for it. It seems like a trade than money had been given. Clarke looked at Lexa and nodded at the appreciation to what the commander just did. Clarke took a bite from the food on her hands and it's satisfying. Clarke let out a moan, her eyes rolled back a little, and her mouth is like watering inside. Lexa was watching the blonde while she ate and hearing the sound made by the blonde is really shocking, Lexa never thought that this is the reaction she will get by Clarke, but it made her smile at Clarke.

Lexa took a bite in her own food and sighed in satisfaction; even it doesn't taste like the food in her building, but still felt like the first time she had tasted one of it. Clarke looked at Lexa with her eyes wide while chewing her food. "This is really good!" The blonde told Lexa.

Lexa nodded in agreement. "I knew you would like it."

"I love it! It's so delicious, it taste better than the food in the ark." Clarke told Lexa and took another bite from her food and another satisfied look by Clarke.

"There is more food that tasted better than this. But I appreciate the biased vote of your food to ours." Lexa responded and let Clarke to know that there was more food she could taste.

"Well I really like the ground more than the space. Space sucks!" Clarke laughed at her own statement and Lexa joined a little. Clarke turned towards Lexa. "Lexa open up." Clarke demanded Lexa and Lexa looked at her in confusion. "Open your mouth, like this." Clarke opened her mouth showing Lexa how to do it.

Lexa shook her head and chuckled. "I know how to open my mouth Clarke. I'm just confused why you want me to do it." Lexa stated as a matter of fact.

"Just open it for me commander." Clarke is not giving up until she can make Lexa to do what she wanted.

"Lower your voice down Clarke. We're in public, I do not want the others knowing that their commander is in the market. I do not want them to bow after me at the moment." Lexa told Clarke and she was a little taken aback by Lexa.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't know." Clarke's shoulder slumped in defeat. She didn't know that Lexa is really hiding for a reason.

Lexa's eyes widen because of Clarke's change façade. "Clarke, here what are you going to do now?" Clarke looked at Lexa seeing that the brunette opened her mouth.

Clarke lighten up and extended her hand in Lexa's mouth, giving a bite of her own food to the commander. Lexa who got the food smiled, she chewed the food and almost choked a little. Clarke laughed at the commander. Lexa covered her mouth with her hand until the food is gone in her mouth, Lexa retrieved her hand. Clarke mentioned about the side of her mouth, but Lexa is confused. Clarke chuckled and extended her hand to wipe the corner of the mouth of Lexa. "There, you are clean."

Lexa intake a breath at the gesture and it softened her features, a glint of smile plastered in her face that was returned by the blonde. Clarke retrieved her hand by Lexa's face. "Lex?" The commander asked Clarke.

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck in shyness. "Yeah, it's a short term for Lexa."

"I do like it." Lexa told Clarke.

Clarke nodded at Lexa. "Good because I don't know what other name I can come up to." Clarke gave Lexa a small smile.

"You two would make a great couple." The duo forgot that the woman is still standing in the stall. The woman kept grilling the other fishes, not wanting to disturbed between Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke faced the woman and responded. "No actually we are not."

The woman looked at Clarke with a smile on her face. "I never said you two are couple." The woman looked at Lexa and lowered her voice. "Forgive me _Heda_ , but you two seem acting like there is a bond between both of you."

Lexa looked at the woman in disbelief. The woman noticed that it was her. "It was nothing at all, but I appreciate your point of view." The woman nodded in respect towards Lexa and Clarke in the other side can't believe to what the woman just said. "By the way, your products are satisfying." Lexa told the woman and it made the seller beamed.

" _Mochof Heda_ , your company's reaction says that better." The woman smirked at Clarke. The blonde felt her cheek burn.

"It is her first tasting it." Lexa chuckled at the woman. Before anything happened, a kid is running towards Clarke and she's been dragged to the small crowd in the middle of Polis.

"You should go after her _Heda_ , I think she is a genuine person. I am not invading your own life, forgive me." The woman said sheepishly at the commander. The commander's sexuality is known by the people in Polis and it never bothered them. As long as their commander is happy, they are contented with it.

"She is a genuine person as you are observing. You are not invading at all. Thank you for your company, I should go now." Lexa told the woman and nodded. She turned around and followed Clarke who had been dragged by a child to the crowd. She saw Clarke standing, facing the performer in the middle of Polis. People are surrounding Clarke, but Lexa still can see her clearly because she knew what Clarke's figure is. Lexa went towards the crowd, earning some scowls from the people she dodged a little. If they only know it is their commander they will make way.

Lexa stood beside Clarke and the blonde never took away her gaze at the performers. She was lost in awe by the performers. "They are good at combat Lexa."

Lexa see the two men who are combating in the middle of Polis at the moment, making the crowd cheer when a clashed is made. "They are warriors Clarke. They are trained how to combat since they are kids."

Clarke nodded in understanding still not taking away her gaze at the performers. "Can you teach me how to use my sword properly?"

"I will teach you as soon as we are in a sparring ground." Lexa was really satisfied with the warriors who are combating. The pride of being a commander creeped in her.

"Is that a promise?" Clarke asked the commander, she hissed when the other warrior slashed the arm of his opposing warrior.

Lexa eyed the warriors intently. "Yes, it is a promise." Lexa assured Clarke.

No words has been exchange after that, they were amazed by the warriors in the middle. Suddenly a contact in the both women's hands made them shivered, but no one said anything. Until their hands finding each other, slowly Clarke clasped her hand to Lexa's. Clarke can see the smile in Lexa's features in the side of her eyes. It also made her contented with the presence of Lexa. Hands intertwined no one dared to move because they can't lose this contact, not right now. They know that no one can see them because the people around them are too busy watching the performers and they are relief by it.

Lexa begun to brushed her thumb over Clarke's knuckles. The commander felt the relaxation took over the blonde, she didn't stopped because of the reaction of Clarke and she didn't stop because she loved the feeling of it. After a few minutes the warriors are done at their exhibition and it made the commander sighed because she knew she can't hold Clarke again. Lexa is retrieving her hand away from Clarke, but the blonde just tighten her hold from Lexa's hand.

Lexa turned to Clarke and looked at her confused. The commander noticed a glint of joyfulness in Clarke's eyes and it made her melt. The crowd started to walk away and she can see the woman in the stall looking at them, a smile in her face. Clarke started walking and Lexa can't help but follow because she was holding the commander's hand after all. The duo went to a secluded part of Polis where they can have a private conversation in their own.

Clarke removed the cloth that is hiding her face using her left hand. Clarke extended her to remove Lexa's cloth on her face. Then finally Lexa's features are visible. Clarke noticed the innocent face of the commander. The Lexa she adored, not breaking their hands in clasp. "Thank you for today Lexa. I really enjoyed the capital."

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand in appreciation. "I am glad you had fun."

Clarke is the one who retrieved her own hand from Lexa's and they already miss the contact. "I definitely want to do it again."

Lexa's eyes beamed in excitement, she really wanted to make Clarke happy and she's satisfied that Clarke want to do it again. "I hope my company is not too bad from your liking."

Clarke chuckled at Lexa. "Well, your company is fine, but I think I love the company of that food more." Clarke teased the commander.

Lexa fake being offended by Clarke. "Clarke Griffin, I never thought you are that rude, choosing food over the commander of the twelve clan."

Clarke went with it and crossed her arms. "The food really satisfied my appetite. All you did was given me a tour." Lexa thought she's being serious right now and that made Clarke uncrossed her arms. "I guess your company is not bad at all. I like holding your hand."

Clarke eyes went wide and a smile at Lexa's mouth is formed. "We will definitely do it again Clarke. I like holding your hand too." Lexa averted her eyes from Clarke.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" The blonde asked Lexa.

Lexa thought for a moment an idea form in her mind. "Do you want to meet the night bloods?"

Clarke was flattered that Lexa wanted her to meet the night bloods, the kids who are trained to be a commander someday. But Clarke doesn't want Lexa's spirit to be away, she wants Lexa's spirit to stay where it is. "I would love that, but Titus won't be pleased by it."

"Tomorrow is my turn to teach them how to be a great commander someday. Titus won't be there tomorrow because it's my day with the night bloods." Lexa told Clarke and the blonde nodded.

"Okay I guess. I'm excited to meet those little kids." Clarke stated but Lexa interjected her.

"They are warriors Clarke." Lexa said to Clarke.

"I'm excited to meet those warriors. Are you satisfied now commander?" Clarke said sarcastically at Lexa.

"Yes I am." Lexa nodded at Clarke.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at Lexa in her eyes. "Seriously though, thank you so much for taking me to a tour around Polis and thank you for being my company. I really appreciate your effort Lexa. I never feel so free ever since we landed on this ground, but I did feel free today. Polis is such an amazing place to live and having you as their commander made their lives to be more contented. You are an amazing person. I think you should know that."

Lexa was lost, Clarke Griffin being genuine towards her. The girl who once she abandoned saying those words to her makes her head spins. "You are amazing too Clarke and thank you."

Clarke looked at Lexa in confused because why is she thanking her. "Thank me for what?"

"Thank you for being you." Lexa gave Clarke a smile and the blonde returned it.

"Don't mention it was nothing at all. I know I'm awesome." Clarke joked to lighten the mood and Lexa chuckled.

"We better get going now. The sentries might be looking for us." Lexa told Clarke and nodded.

Clarke and Lexa went back to Polis as expected the sentries are looking for them. Lexa told the sentries to escort Clarke back to her room and they obeyed. The duo parted from each other, Lexa reminding Clarke to what is ahead to them for tomorrow. Clarke saluted in response and it made Lexa chuckled. Knowing there will be a part missing each other by separating again, but they didn't make that become in between. They made sure that to think about the happenings earlier. They know that it is one of the best days in their lives, they made sure not to forget it.

Clarke making sure that her feelings is still intact in their places, but she can't deny that Lexa knew that there is something more about how Clarke is acting towards her. Lexa making sure that tomorrow will be another great day for them, for _Clarke_. She wanted the blonde to be happy at all times. Clarke deserves a break from all the things she accomplished. Tomorrow Lexa will let Clarke see the night bloods train even it is forbidden to someone to see the night bloods excluded the _fleimkepa_ , the commander, and the sentries. She needed Clarke to see her own world. Lexa wants Clarke to see her true self.

Everything in both of them is inseparable, wanting to get to know the other one. The one who is still have the caution in her life, the one who is not giving up until she earns the other's trust again. Both of them are dedicated to each other, but in this time they can't show it. They still have those fresh moments in their lives that the two of them can't avoid, but they do know that in the right time, everything will be in their hands. They will be happy and satisfied with each other.

* * *

 _Seriously fish? I know Clarke ate some fishes, but I want a fluff! Forgive an author XD_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 6**

Lexa and Clarke made their way to go in the training ground of the night bloods. The duo immediately saw the night bloods paired up with each other. Sparring with each other, letting their time to waste until their commander is there. Clarke looked at Lexa beside her and the pride in Lexa's eyes is evident. Knowing that Lexa is proud of the night bloods, what they reached for being just a child. Now, they are warriors who can be a commander someday in their life. But Clarke needed Lexa to become commander as long as she is breathing, she doesn't want Lexa's spirit to go anywhere, but to remain in her system only.

Lexa made her way to the night bloods and the first one who saw the commander is a blonde boy night blood. The boy bowed to the commander in show of respect and when the other night bloods acknowledged the commander's presence they also bowed. Clarke went towards Lexa's direction. Clarke looked at the night bloods in admiration, thinking about how they are warriors. They look like between eight to ten ages. The night bloods also bowed before Clarke knowing who she is. Clarke nodded towards them.

Lexa puts her hands behind her back and straightened her posture. "Night bloods, I am here with our guest _Klark kom skaikru_ , the legendary mountain slayer _wanheda_."

Clarke looked at Lexa in disbelief about the title and she spoke up. "Let's just settle with Clarke."

The night bloods nodded in agreement to the blonde and Lexa cleared her throat. "I am here to train all of you for today and Clarke is here with me to be an advisor and will be watching all of you train. If you want to know anything about the sky people, she is the person you should ask."

The blonde night blood raised his hands to Clarke and she nodded to the boy. "How did you fell from the sky?"

Lexa shook her head with the question by the boy. "Aden, that is really unnecessary."

Aden lowered his head. "Forgive me _Heda_."

Clarke looked at Lexa literally saying she made the kid dejected. "Well actually." Clarke begun and Aden raised his head to listen to the blonde. "Can we all sit down for a minute so that I can tell all of you how we landed on the ground."

"They are here to train Clarke." Lexa said but Clarke gave Lexa a glare. "But maybe a minute can't affect their training." Clarke mouthed 'thank you' to Lexa. Lexa just nodded to Clarke.

Once all of them are seated on the ground, Clarke and Lexa are beside each other maintaining a great distance between them. Clarke begun to tell her story. "At first there are one hundred prisoners in the ark, I am one of them, we were sent down on the ground to see if Earth was survivable."

A girl night blood raised her hand. "When you found out that earth was survivable, what did the hundred do?"

Clarke smiled at the little girl and it seemed like they are all interested with Clarke's life. "When we landed on the ground we are really fascinated about the surroundings, we never saw something like it in space. But that's not our mission; our mission is to go in mount weather."

The night bloods gasped about Clarke saying the mount weather. Lexa looked at Clarke with concern in her eyes. Their eyes locked in a moment but Clarke just nodded at the commander saying she is fine. Aden asked immediately. "Why is your mission in mount weather? They are enemies."

The night bloods nodded in agreement with the boy. They are aware of mount weather being an enemy with the grounders, but all of that is already put an end to because of what have happened between sky people and the mountain men. Clarke let her gaze once again to the night bloods. "The chancellor told us that mount weather has supplies that we can use and they are the group of people that survive the end of the world. We never thought that mount weather is our enemy, until what have happened last time."

The children nodded in understanding, letting Clarke to continue her stories. "Actually the hundred did not have a unity at first. Myself has an own group of people and Bellamy has the group of people who are rebels. Let not just go with that part. So when we start our journey to mount weather, we never thought that there are other people on the ground other than mount weather. When we were at the border of mount weather, my friend Jasper got to the other side until a spear hit in his chest." Clarke shrugged about what have happen to Jasper. "But he is fine in this moment."

"How did he survive a spear in his chest?" One of the night bloods asked.

Clarke was about to respond, but Lexa stood up. "Night bloods, the story telling is done. You can ask Clarke in another time of what have happen to his friend." The night bloods all stood up and nodded to the commander.

" _Mochof wanheda_." The night bloods said in unison and Clarke stood up.

"It's my pleasure to know all of you." Clarke told the night bloods and they went back to training again.

Lexa went beside Clarke and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Clarke smiled at the commander and nodded. "Yes I am. I know you are worried about me telling the kids about mount weather, but I think I am fine." Clarke is telling the truth, talking about mount weather should have pain in her chest, but Clarke thought having Lexa's presence beside her just gave her boost. The strength of facing her own pain, Clarke never thought that she could have overcome about the pain, but she did and it is in a matter of short time. She still has that pang in her, but Clarke knew in the future it will heal.

"I am worried, but if you choose to tell those _warriors_ the stories, I won't be in between of that." Lexa emphasized the word _warriors_ and it made Clarke chuckled.

"You better not because I have plans on telling those _warriors_ what have happened in the mountain." Clarke backed Lexa's words and this time the commander chuckled.

"Very well then, I guess I should teach the night bloods now and maybe later I could teach you how to use your sword." Lexa gave Clarke a small smile.

Clarke eyes filled with excitement and literally flashed her genuine smile at Lexa. "Yeah! I would like that. Go on now commander, teach your little warriors."

Lexa shook her head at Clarke's excitement, but smiled. Lexa went to teach the night bloods. Clarke settled on one formation of a rock. Clarke admired how Lexa was so gentle with the night bloods, Clarke knows that Lexa thought they are still young to be a warrior, but she can't hide the fact they have a mission in their lives. One of them can be the next commander in the future. It's just making Clarke thought that the young night bloods lost their childhood. Everyone deserves a better treatment in their lives.

Knowing this, Clarke remembered Lexa once was like this. It made Clarke deliberated to herself, did Lexa had a childhood? Did Lexa even have a choice to be in this kind of life? Did she even have a time with her parents? Clarke feels sorry about Lexa. Clarke also knew it was in the past, that's why she should put in the past and not in the future. Clarke doesn't want to invade Lexa's personal life and she doesn't want to open a sensitive subject about Lexa's parents and most importantly she doesn't want the cause of the commander's pain. Clarke just wanted Lexa to be happy and she wanted to be part of that happiness.

Lexa was seated on an edge of a rock and the night bloods are seated on the ground facing the commander. Clarke can see Lexa's dedication to teach the warriors. The commander's duty is to protect their people, making sure no one will be harm in any cause. This is what Clarke admired about the grounders they have unity. Even they have their way _'blood must have blood'_ Clarke knew that if someone moved against them their commander will take no excuse but to get vengeance.

It's almost been the half of the day they're been in the training ground. Lexa was still teaching the night bloods, but was almost done. Clarke is on her foot, trying to train how to use her sword. Clarke using her both hands to grip the handle of her sword, Clarke imagining that there's an enemy in front of her. Slashing the empty space, right and left, Clarke also tried some real moves. Putting the sword on the stomach of her not real enemy, Clarke made a turn as if she's really have a true enemy in front of her and slashing the arm of it. Heavy breathing was evident to the blonde. Clarke put down her sword and took a short break.

Lexa was watching the blonde in the corner of her eyes, not wanting to be between her teachings to the night bloods. Lexa is actually proud of Clarke, seeing the way she moved using her sword. The commander is certainly not going to have a problem teaching Clarke. She saw that Clarke is panting, Clarke put her sword down. Clarke turned towards their direction and their eyes met. The satisfied glint in Lexa's eyes is evident, Lexa gave a court nod to Clarke and it was returned.

Lexa let her gaze back to the night bloods and asks the most important lesson to become a great commander. "What are the three pillars of being a commander?"

Aden immediately spoke up. Aden is the most promising night blood among all of the warriors. "The three pillars of being a commander are wisdom, compassion, and strength."

Lexa nodded to the boy and give him a small smile. "Very good Aden." Lexa stood up and the night bloods did the same. "Night bloods, I want you to head back to your chambers and take a rest. A long day with the _felimkepa_ is ahead to all of you."

The night bloods bowed to Lexa and said in unison. " _Sha Heda_." One by one the night bloods started to walk away from the training ground accompanied by the sentries.

"Aden, will you stay for a moment?" Lexa eyed the night blood and he nodded, putting his hands behind his back, standing tall as a respectable warrior of Polis.

"Clarke, would you mind joining us?" Lexa looked at Clarke direction who's still taking her brake. The blonde nodded to the commander.

Clarke went towards their direction. "What is it commander?"

"I would like you to meet Aden. He is the most promising novitiate to all of the night bloods." Lexa said to blonde with the vanity of her teachings to the warriors. Aden puts his head high up, knowing the commander is really aware of his abilities.

"Yeah, he's really great like earlier while I'm telling my stories about my people. He could be a great commander someday." Clarke nodded in agreement to the commander.

Aden puts a smile in his features and looked at Clarke. "Thank you _wanheda_ for your kind words and all of us were grateful to know something about the sky people."

"Someday I will tell all of you more about my people." Clarke said to Aden.

"This is a sight to see but Aden you need to take a rest now." Lexa interjected the two from talking, but Lexa is really happy to see Clarke being close to the boy. Aden is really a great warrior and he could be the next commander, there is no question about Lexa's spirit to choose between the night bloods. All of the night bloods are all deserving, but there's more passion to Aden's point of view.

"I will take a rest now _Heda_. Thank you for teaching us today and it was really my honor to meet you _wanheda_." Take a bow to the commander and Clarke in show of respect.

"Don't mention it." Clarke puts her arm around Aden's shoulder and takes a walk with him. Clarke looked at her back seeing a confused Lexa glaring to both of them, Clarke just nodded towards the commander who remained in her place. "I would like to tell you what happen to Jasper." Clarke whispered to Aden, Clarke's aware of her surroundings, but there is joyfulness in her actions.

"What can you tell me about the boy who got speared in his chest, _wanheda_?" Aden asked Clarke not taking his gaze on their way.

"We really thought that Jasper was dead because who can survive a spear in their chest, but we looked after him. We saw him on a tree tied up and the spear was gone. The instinct to save our friend kicked in to us then when I ran towards the tree I almost fell into a trap. But someone save me, so when we got Jasper someone already aid his wound, at first we never knew who save him, but in the end it was Lincoln. Then many things happened after that, I also save him, knowing that the spear was poisoned. I also made sure the others won't kill him." Clarke was interrupted by Aden's question.

"Why would the others wanted to kill him?" Aden asked curiously, they stop in front of the sentry who's waiting for Aden.

Clarke chuckled to the thought why the others want to kill him especially Murphy. "Jasper shouts when he is in pain, the scream drove the people to nuts." Clarke ruffled Aden's blonde hair and it made the night blood to laugh.

"Thank you for telling me the story Clarke of the sky people." Aden nodded to Clarke.

Clarke straightened her posture and put her hands on her back. "It was nothing at all, don't let the flame keeper drives every one of you to nuts." Clarke winked at Aden who smiled.

"We won't, I better head now Clarke. Thank you again." The sentry escorted Aden out of the training ground leaving only Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke turned her gaze towards Lexa's direction. Lexa already has a sword in her right hand, a smirk spread in Lexa's features and it made Clarke to shake her head. "Really? You're already eager to teach me."

Lexa puts on a show winding her swords in the air, but stopped when Clarke was already in front of her. "Seeing you using your own sword motivates me to make you a great warrior."

"I don't even know how to use a sword properly." Clarke informing Lexa.

"Your moves earlier states better." Lexa told Clarke who walked towards the spot where she took a break.

Clarke got her sword and look at it momentarily. "I guess that's my luck."

"It's completely natural Clarke. You are born to be a great warrior." Lexa told Clarke and it's obviously a compliment by the commander.

A smirk spread to Clarke's face, it was unnoticed by Lexa because after all Clarke's back is still facing Lexa. "I guess you are right." Clarke gripped her sword, making sure it won't slip on her hands. "I am born to be a warrior."

Before Lexa can response, Clarke charged towards Lexa. Lexa, who was always in a main state of her being, was tremored by the action of Clarke. A loud clash of swords was echoed in the training ground. Lexa is still in a state of shock. Clarke's face still has that smirk spread through her features. "You surprise me Griffin."

The commander not wanting to submit by the force Clarke is giving on her sword. Clarke take a step forward and it caused the commander to take a step back, but not let the blonde to take control. "I'm full of surprises commander, you have just witnessed one."

This time it was Lexa who took a step forward. Lexa literally backed Clarke towards to edge of the ground. Clarke's eagerness in her face is evident, not letting the commander to take control at all. "And you've seen nothing on me at all Clarke."

Lexa end the clash of their sword by forcing out her strength. Their bodies came in different end, the commander stands has still her sword in her hand so does Clarke. The look on their faces is so unreal. "You are great Lexa, but I won't let you win." Clarke said with the smug on her face.

Lexa chuckled to Clarke's features in her face, the blonde can't be serious; the commander is trained to be a warrior. She won't stand a chance to Lexa. The commander relaxed her posture, putting her sword down and looked at Clarke. "You won't stand a chance on me Clarke of the sky people."

Clarke frowned at Lexa, but put her sword down as well. "You told me, I am born to be a warrior."

Lexa nodded and went towards a small space with different sparring gears and weapons. Lexa saw what she's looking for and smile. "You are Clarke and I want you to be trained, not just be unaware of your opponent's abilities."

"You are right, but tell me you're still going to teach me how to fight." Clarke almost pleaded to Lexa.

Lexa turned her gaze towards Clarke and pass a staff to Clarke. "I will and that will happen right now."

"What is this, a joke?" Clarke looked at the long wood she's holding and shook her head.

Lexa walked towards Clarke. "No it's not, this weapon is used how to be a great warrior. Obviously, you're still processing."

"All right, I guess I can work with that." Clarke tried to move the wood and in moments she's getting the momentum.

Lexa looked at Clarke with admiration. "See you're learning fast."

Clarke stopped her movements, and then there is the smirked on her face again. "We'll see about that."

"I can feel your eagerness Clarke." Lexa held her staff, knowing Clarke would charge to her yet again.

"You don't feel me at all commander." That's her cue to charge to Lexa again, the staffs clashed to one another. Lexa shook her head in disbelief but smile towards the blonde who smirked in return. The two spend their hour sparring to each other. In Lexa's surprised Clarke is a really great warrior. Clarke outstand Lexa in some of the clash, but in the end the commander won. After their sparring, Lexa taught Clarke how to used her sword. Some of basic and leveled moves been taught by Lexa to Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa are enjoying each other's presence, the atmosphere of being in closure with one another. Even though they know there are pain in some of their actions, but Clarke and Lexa know in this engagements they are seeking for open. Being opened with each other, the bond towards Clarke and Lexa grew. They both know that being with each other is freeing them to others. Just like what happened this day, they had a chance to be with the night bloods, and in Clarke experiencing that really admired the commander more.

Then when they battled with each other strengths in hours, that moment open a bond between them. The bond both of them can't ignore because they can both feel it grow inside of them. Clarke will never regret being with Lexa in Polis, she will never regret giving the commander a second chance. Clarke and Lexa really enjoyed each other's company, after the battle between them. They had a chance to just sit down on the ground. Watching the sundown together, leaving a small distance between them. At some point, Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. No one will ever see the commander this so close with others.

If they will ever see the commander in this kind of moment, they will immediately think the commander is being weak. After all, it's not even weakness. It was a moment in your lifetime to feel closure with someone and Lexa didn't even regret feeling like this. Clarke will always be able to feel this tingle in her soul, wanting Lexa in her life, but there is the conflict in her being. The conflict of mount weather, maybe they still need time to heal. The time is already healing them, being with Lexa for the past days tells her the real intentions of Lexa towards her.

When the sun was down they went back to Polis and go to their perspective chambers. Wishing each other to have a great sleep and the pang in their chest is back again, letting the twinge of feelings to go. They went to their own rooms. Clarke immediately let the exhaustion took over her body and went to her own slumber, thinking about the activities happened earlier with the night bloods and with Lexa, it made her smile. She will let those thoughts to be in her minds before she goes in her own world. Thoughts can be a dream and that dream will avoid a certain dreams that she's hiding for.

Lexa in other hand, she placed her commander gears back to their perspective punnet. She let her thoughts to be driven to a certain blonde. Clarke took over Lexa's mind for a moment, until fatigue can be felt by the commander. Lexa is absolutely looking forward to the future weeks, Clarke being in Polis. Having Clarke's presence in Polis really made Lexa contented. Lexa closed her eyes and drifted to her own slumber thinking, what can go wrong with the blonde's presence, maybe there won't be.

 _Let me know what you think._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 7**

 _Two weeks later_

Two weeks have passed and by that timeline many things have happened. Lexa upheld a meeting with the ambassadors. They talked about the sudden departure of the commander. Lexa explained her intention to find the commander of death, leaving the true fact in her intentions to Clarke. The other ambassadors respected the decision of their commander finding Clarke, but the Ice nation was not pleased by this information. They knew that Clarke is the weakness of the commander. They made a word to the commander saying they will get their hands on Clarke, by this Lexa was not surprised because the ice nation always provoked her. The commander also knew the ice nation are always serious by their words, that is why Lexa made sure that Clarke will always be protected inside and out of her room.

Lexa didn't tell Clarke about this information because she knew that Clarke will be nervous for her life. Lexa also knew if she will tell Clarke, the blonde will make another list of the people wanted to kill her. The commander just wanted Clarke to enjoy her stay in Polis and don't want Clarke to stressed out about anything at all. Lexa kept it as a secret, but she knew in a matter of time Clarke will find out about it. How Clarke cannot notice if something was wrong if four sentries were guarding her room, all of those sentries are the most trained one. Clarke did not bother to ask Lexa because Clarke knew she will be just another thing that the commander will think about. Clarke just let it slide like never happens, normal day in Polis and a safe environment for her.

Even though there's a commotion tension between Lexa and the Ice nation. She still finds a way to have Clarke's company. The two enjoyed being with each other's presence, every time and then when Lexa has a free time in her duties, she always made sure to visit Clarke in her chamber. Sometimes they will talk about somethings that the other's only knew. They have been opened to each other since then. It all changed what Clarke sees about mount weather. Clarke knew that Lexa is in a better place now. She also knows that she can trust the commander again. Clarke and Lexa sometimes will go to the training ground, Clarke really improved, and Clarke won on their last spar in Lexa's surprise. The commander is really proud of Clarke of what she has become.

Clarke also went to three another training of the night bloods and when Titus had been inquired by it, at first he was livid by it, but then when he saw Clarke really helped the night bloods in some of their training he was pleased. It doesn't mean that the man likes Clarke. The _fleimkepa_ still thinks that Clarke is a distraction for the commander and the night bloods. This kind of moments where Clarke and Lexa just appreciating their time with the warriors, they find it relaxing, Clarke also told the night bloods about her people more. The night bloods are really interested with the sky people. They don't think that sky people are an enemy, that's what the commander said to them. Lexa taught the night bloods very well in Clarke's point of view, she really adored the times where they help the night bloods discovered things they still don't know. It was a sight to see, they could be a great parents in the future.

It's been so long having peace in the ground and this is Lexa needs, she needed her people not to be harmed, but to enjoy their living in the ground. Every clans are satisfied with the duties of the commander did for the past weeks, even she left in almost two weeks. Lexa made sure her duties to be done and that's what she does. Ambassadors were pleased by it, they know that Lexa is a great commander, but there's only one thing that keeping them in danger, a nation can't accept the true fact that Lexa can lead the grounders properly and not them. The Queen of ice nation doesn't want Lexa to rule, but herself. They are savages, the ice nation doesn't know how to give peace, but in Lexa's dismay she can't remove the _azgeda_ in the coalition. It will just bring harm to the twelve clans if a commotion happened.

Clarke, Lexa, Titus, and the night bloods are in the throne room. The night bloods are being taught about values by the commander. They are gathered in the middle of the room, Lexa sitting on her throne, Clarke on the ground with the warriors, and Titus with his not pleased features on the other side of the room. Lexa explaining how duties of the commander are always needed to be in their first list. The night bloods already knew about it, it's been taught to them a hundred times, but they knew it's important to each of them. Clarke on the other hand giving the commander a support nod and it was seen by Titus who clenched his jaw. He never wanted the commander to be distracted that's why he doesn't want her to commit a bond. He knew that there's something more between the two, but he kept his mouth shut until evidence is in his hands. Love is weakness for all the commanders that have passed before Lexa.

Lexa intertwined her hands and looks at the night bloods. "You all should know that every one of you are deserving to be a commander. Each of you has unique abilities hidden in your inner souls, I want it to be opened and let the spirits of the past commanders be in it. You will all be guided in your abilities and the potential to lead our people to peace. This is our vision now, know this and be guided by it." The night bloods nodded to their commander, they know that Lexa is right and there no need violence be in their way.

Clarke looked at Lexa in astonishment. Kane was right, Lexa is a true visionary. Clarke gazed upon the warriors and spoke up. "Your commander is right, each one of you are all deserving. In my short time knowing all you, you already caught me. I hope one day one of you will lead your people the way Lexa lead her people. That would be in the future because we all know the commander's spirit is still intact." Clarke winked at the warriors who chuckled.

Titus in the other hand cleared his throat by the statement of Clarke. "We are all prepared to what may happen in the upcoming days _wanheda_. The _natblida_ knows all of this." Titus looked at Clarke with the smug in his face.

Clarke saw this and she stood up. _This man really hates me_ , Clarke thought. "I know _fleimkepa_ , but can we be all rational and think that there's still a commander sitting in her throne right now as we speak."

Titus was about to response his thoughts but Lexa put her right hand up. It caused the flame keeper to shut his mouth. Lexa stood up and spoke. "The tension in this room is not necessary. We don't need this kind of action to be held in this room."

Clarke hanged her head in shame to what she has done in front of the commander, but Lexa knew she didn't mean it, the mood just taken over the blonde that's why she came too harshed. The sentries outside of the room bellowed. " _General Indra_!"

The door opened revealing the general, Indra bowed before the commander in show of respect. "I have an information for you _Heda_."

Titus signaled the night bloods to stand up. They don't need to know what will happen in her. "Night bloods I need all of you to go in the training ground and spar." The night bloods nodded to the _fleimkepa_ and the sentries escorted the night bloods out of the room. Titus looked at Lexa for a moment and nodded, he followed the night bloods.

Clarke was about to leave the room but Indra stopped her. "You need to hear this _wanheda_."

Lexa was surprised by Indra, Clarke looked at the general with confusion in her features. "I thought it's the commander's information and not mine."

"I suggest you should hear this with the commander." Indra eyed Clarke intently and Clarke gave in. Clarke went beside Lexa who gave her a supporting nod.

"What is your intention Indra?" Lexa asked the general.

Indra took a deep breath and spoke to the commander. "The Ice nation attacked the arkadia yesterday at night _Heda_."

Clarke eyes went wide and she was stunned by the information, but managed to form a words. "What do you mean they attacked?"

Indra looked at Clarke with apologetic in her eyes. "Seven people have died and six people were injured. The Ice nation sent some of their warriors to attack arkadia because they can't get into you."

Clarke was still in shocked and that's why Lexa is the one who now asked the general. "How come you get this information?"

"Octavia of the sky people, she said the _azgeda_ attacked them. At first I didn't believe her but I saw her injury. She also got one of their weapons and that's why I know she's telling the truth." Indra said plainly, Octavia was no longer her second, but she still sees potential to the girl.

"Is Octavia okay?" Clarke asked because she is worried about her friend.

"She is a strong warrior Clarke." Indra told Clarke and the blonde knew this too.

"How about my people, what will happen to them? I know Ice nation won't stop until they get into me, but I have no idea why they want me." Clarke told the commander and Indra. Clarke is really nervous about her and her people's safety at the moment.

"Set a meeting with the ambassadors of the twelve clans in an hour. I want to discuss this matter with all of them." Lexa's jaw clenched by the actions that the Ice nation did. She knew they wanted Clarke, but this is unacceptable. They attacked arkadia just to get into her nerves.

" _Sha Heda_." Indra nodded to Lexa and she walked out of the room.

When Indra was out of the sight Clarke looked at Lexa. "I know there is something wrong Lexa! Why did you hide this from me?"

Lexa was taken aback from Clarke's outburst, but maintained her features. "I will discuss this matter with you later Clarke. I promise."

"What if they attacked again? What if they will wipe all of my people? My mom and friends are in the line Lexa! I can't just let it slide." Clarke's heart beat rise up, the anger just flow through her.

"I won't let anything happen to your people Clarke." Lexa assured Clarke, but Clarke looked at her in disbelief.

Clarke stepped forward Lexa maintaining a great distance between them. Clarke's aura is ready to burst out. "You won't let anything happen to my people? You're saying that after when you left us all in mount weather to die? Give me a good reason why I should trust you again, then we will talk!"

Lexa was lost in words, this is the reason why Lexa doesn't want the blonde to know about the ice nation. She knew that she will be angry, but the guiltiness took over her. Clarke can see it in Lexa's eyes that she is hurt by her words, but she can't take it back. Clarke is shocked by her action towards the commander, all she wanted to do is comfort Lexa, but she can't. She's too afraid that Lexa won't let her be by her side. That's why Clarke just walked out of the room and went to her chamber, leaving the commander standing in the middle of the room, pain in her features. It broke Clarke that it's her fault causing Lexa to feel this. She will definitely going to apologize to Lexa.

The commander still standing in the middle of the room, but suddenly broke from her stance. It broke her heart when Clarke said why she should trust her again. Lexa really thought they built those trust towards each other again, but she guess it's the emotion. Lexa felt the bond between both of them, she knew Clarke was just angry by the attacked that the ice nation did to her people. She won't let anything to be between them. She will fix this and she will make sure that Clarke will understand why Lexa chose not to tell her. Lexa will explain her own point of view to Clarke, when she's done talking with the ambassadors.

 _One hour later_

The ambassadors are all gathered up in the throne room. Lexa made her way to the room, Titus spoke up. "Rise for you Commander." All of the ambassadors rise up from their sits.

Lexa nodded to Titus who now knows what information Indra told her. Titus was really not surprise by it, but he won't show it to the commander knowing the consequences. Lexa standing on her throne and all bowed down before her excluding the Ice nation ambassador. Lexa gave the ambassador of _azgeda_ a glare, but he won't budge in.

Titus stood up and spoke. "Ice Nation will bow before your commander." Indra looked at the ambassador with the glint of rage in her eyes.

The ambassador of _azgeda_ spoke up and eyed Lexa. "The commander should bow before Ice Nation. We did what we had to do, sky people are our enemy." He talked about what have happened in arkadia and the other ambassadors mumbled in confusion.

Titus walked towards the ice nation ambassador, no fear in his features. "The commander bows before no one. What the Ice nation did is not tolerable in this coalition."

Lexa still glared at the ambassador and spoke. "Stand down Titus." Titus nodded and obeyed the command of the commander. Titus gave the ambassador a glare before going back to his place.

"She even prefers the enemy's language." The ambassador of Ice nation pointed out.

Lexa interjected him. "And you will use it too. If you're still up for this meeting, you should sit. There are more important matters that we should discuss."

The ambassadors and Lexa all sat down but the _azgeda's_ ambassador remained in his place. "Yes we do. For example why is _wanheda_ still alive? If this is your weakness again, _azgeda_ will happily step in."

Lexa looked at him intently, trying to find a way to make this ambassador to respect her. Titus interjected the ambassador. "We are told that your queen's warriors attacked arkadia, killing seven people, and injuring six people."

"What is the meaning of this?" The ambassador of the boat clan interrupted Titus.

Titus looked at to the direction of the ambassador. " _Azgeda_ made a move to arkadia, they attacked sky people with no reason. We all been in peace, but I guess the Ice nation doesn't see that."

"Ice Nation did what the commander can't do." The ambassador's eyes still bored in the commander and it's making Lexa's blood to rise.

"The commander brings peace on this ground! Ice nation is about to break that peace if _azgeda_ won't think before they do such things!" Titus fury is overflowing in the room, no one dared to defy him.

"We do such things if we know the commander won't take actions." The Ice nation representative spat back to Titus.

Lexa stood up from her throne and went behind it. Lexa looking at the peaceful village below her structure, everyone is on their own daily life. Putting her hands behind her back and her entire features changed, Lexa turned her direction to look at the ambassador and spoke up. "Is the Ice nation willing to get a message from the commander?"

"Of course _Heda_ , if we can discuss about _wanheda_ in a matter then Ice nation won't be in between of this peace." The Ice nation let a small smirk in his mouth, thinking he won over the flame keeper. Titus just remained in his place, still furious about the ambassador's rudeness towards the commander.

"Very well then, please join me." The ambassador looked at Titus while he's walking towards the veranda with the commander. "I have a message for Queen Nia."

"It would be my pleasure to deliver i-" Lexa didn't let the ambassador to finish his words. Instead, Lexa kicked the ambassador off the balcony. Her rage lessen doing that, on the other hand the body fell off the balcony of the commander's throne room, people in Polis witnessing it didn't even bother them. They just went back to their works, knowing a sentry will get the dead body.

Back in the throne room, Lexa gaze towards the ambassadors. "Is there anyone else wants to question my decisions?" Lexa asked and looked at the ambassadors. The ambassadors are mortified and scared to defy the commander, that's why they shut their mouth, and remained to their sits. "That is settled then." Lexa went back to her throne and discussed about the attack in arkadia.

The meeting consisted of Lexa telling the ambassadors that Ice nation doesn't deserve to be in the coalition with them. The ambassadors seem to understand the point of view Lexa's telling them, at some point they won't be in the same place. Then when Lexa told them about the attack that Titus was saying earlier, that's where the ambassadors agreed. Lexa also told them she would speak to _wanheda_ about what will they do next, what actions they will prepare against the Ice Nation. The other ambassadors suggested they should attack the Ice Nation, but Lexa explained the sky people had been in a war last month, and she didn't know if Clarke will agree with it.

When it was done after hours talking to the ambassadors, they immediately left the room. Lexa was the only one left in the room. She was thinking what can go wrong about her decision. She just killed one of her ambassador, but he was disrespecting her coalition, she did what she had to do. Lexa rubbed her forehead and she almost forgot about a certain person. She knew in a matter of time they will see each other again, but she also know they will both ignore each other. She won't let that happen, Lexa stood up from her throne and left the room to go in Clarke's chamber.

The sentries escorted Lexa to Clarke's room, she saw the sentries who's guarding Clarke's room. She stopped in front of them. "Sentries, you could just leave me in here. Be in the other side of this level, once I leave the room, you will again secure this place. For the mean time, be in another place." Lexa said to the sentries who nodded and walker away not questioning the commander. She didn't know what she will do next, but her hand extended and suddenly knocked at Clarke's room. Lexa heard a mumble inside the room. Lexa is nervous to what will the blonde react after she sees Lexa standing in front of her room.

The door opened revealing Clarke. Clarke is shocked seeing the commander right now. "I-" "Cla-" They spoke at the same time and it made them chuckled.

"Can I come in for a moment?" Lexa asked Clarke not wanting to disturb.

Clarke opened the wide and Lexa walked in. "Yeah, have a seat."

Lexa sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room. "I would like to talk to you."

"Well what else do you want from me other than to talk to me right?" Clarke chuckled but it seems like Lexa took offence by the words. Clarke didn't mean like that, that's why she spoke again. "That's not what I meant, it was actually a humor. I guess you're not seeing that."

Lexa shook her head. She intertwined her hands together and let her arms rest on her legs. "I came here to apologize about earlier."

Clarke interjected Lexa and shakes her head. "No, it's not your fault, it is my fault. I let my anger took over my head, that's why I exploded like that."

Lexa sighed in relief but the sorrow still evident to her of why Clarke brought the mount weather back. "I'm still thinking about what you have said, about the mount weather and trusting me." Lexa averted her eyes away from Clarke.

Clarke can feel how Lexa is broken, she made Lexa feel this. She didn't let her anger to maintain in her system, but she let it out on Lexa. Clarke was just angry about Lexa keeping the Ice Nation in a secret. Arkadia just attacked by _azgeda_ and she can't do anything about it. "I'm sorry."

Lexa directly looked at Clarke's eyes. "Don't be."

Clarke sighed and tucked a lock behind her ear. Clarke knew Lexa always wanted to protect her from anything, but this time she can't because it's her fault in every way. "I shouldn't bring the mount weather up. It was the anger who's talking. I'm just angry about you not telling me about Ice Nation. They attacked arkadia and I can't do anything, I feel so helpless Lexa."

Lexa let her back be relaxed on the chair. "I sometimes wish to turn back time, where I won't take that deal from the mountain men. I understand your anger Clarke and you don't need to feel helpless."

It broke Clarke's heart hearing that from Lexa, wanting to turned back time just to stay with her. She knew she's the reason why Lexa is feeling this way. "It's not really the right time I bring that up and I really regret doing that. Weeks have passed and in those weeks I've known you. I've seen through you Lexa and it's my privilege to know more about you. Then earlier about the information Indra got really tick a bomb in me and it took over me. I just thought you could have told me about the Ice Nation wanting me dead, my people paid a price in that."

"I really appreciate your company Clarke. Knowing more about you really open my eyes to how incredible you are. You elevates yourself Clarke and it was an honor for me to witness it. I should explain to you about the Ice Nation and what the ambassadors and I discussed in the meeting earlier." Lexa told Clarke sincerely.

Clarke really appreciated Lexa's genuine words and she knew Lexa's sincere in it. "Thank you Lexa, those words really means a lot coming from you. Please enlighten me with the details."

Lexa gave a small smile to Clarke and puts her hands on her legs. "The Ice Nation wants to get to you, but I won't let that happen. The reason I didn't tell you is I know you won't be pleased by it and you will worry about your safety. That is why I let four sentries to guard your room. I don't want anyone to harm you. I know you are smart and you can tell there is wrong, but you didn't tell me anyway, because you think it will be just a bother to me."

Clarke nodded to Lexa understanding what she meant. "I did think something was wrong; forgive me by not telling you."

Lexa shook her head. "It was my mistake that I did not told you. Please don't blame yourself from my mistake." Clarke nodded and signaled Lexa to continue. "The ambassadors and I agreed that we won't let the Ice nation to be in the coalition anymore and they are here to help if _skaikru_ wants revenge towards _azgeda_ , even sky people do not want blood in their hands, we all know that Ice nation won't stop until they get into you and your people."

Clarke tries to sucked in all the information about the Ice nation wanting her dead. They attacked arkadia because of Clarke. She won't ever forgive the Ice nation by killing and injuring her people. If they won't act now, many more people will be harm. Clarke knew what she will do, she needed to talk to her mom, and even she's not ready to face all of them. But this is all her fault, because of her Ice nation is plotting to wipe out the whole _skaikru_ and she won't let that happen. "I need to see my mom Lexa." Clarke looked at Lexa with a pleading look in her eyes.

Lexa looked at Clarke if she is serious with her decision at all. "What are you going to do then?"

"I need to go in arkadia." Clarke said with determination in her voice.

Lexa stood up and walked around the move and stop until she's not facing the blonde anymore. "It's too dangerous Clarke."

Clarke looked at Lexa but the commander is not facing her, she stood up and went towards Lexa. Clarke looked at Lexa in the eye. "I can handle myself Lexa. Please let me go to arkadia."

Lexa looked at Clarke with straight face. "No."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. Clarke extended her hands and held Lexa's hand, pleading. "I need to fix this Lexa. I need to talk to my mother."

Lexa knew Clarke won't stop until she agreed. "I know Clarke, but it's too dangerous to go in the wilderness."

"I've been in the wilderness for a month and no one found me Lexa." Clarke said and chuckled to Lexa.

Lexa retrieved her hand from Clarke. "I found you."

"Well, that's not what I meant." Clarke paused for a moment and spoke up again. "Can I go now in _arkadia_?" Clarke asked Lexa again.

Lexa thought for a moment until an idea came up. "You can." Clarke face lighted up, and then Lexa spoke again. "But I will go with you. I also need to talk with your leader about the attack."

"Okay I can work with that. Thank you, really Lexa." Clarke smiled towards Lexa and it was returned.

Lexa puts her hand behind her back. "We will leave tomorrow at first light. A long way is ahead of us."

Clarke nodded and no words exchange anymore. Lexa knew it's her cue to leave that's why she went towards the door, but Clarke spoke up again. "Wait."

Lexa turned around and looked at Clarke with confusion in her eyes. "What is it Clarke?"

Clarke tucked a lock behind her ear and looked around the room. "I just want to say that I trust you Lexa and I'm really sorry about earlier."

A smile spread in Lexa's mouth, she does really touched by the blonde. "Thank you Clarke, for trusting me. I promised to make up to you, now I'm fulfilling that. I wish you're enjoying your stay in Polis."

Clarke nodded towards Lexa. "Yeah Polis is great as hell. I want to live here for the rest of my life, if I could."

"You could, if you're really sure about it, just tell me." Lexa was surprised by the blonde's confession about wanting to live in Polis.

"Maybe someday… I just can't leave my people at this moment." Clarke told Lexa reassuring her that she's considering living in Polis.

Lexa nodded in understanding. "Sleep well Clarke, you need your energy for tomorrow." Clarke nodded and that's Lexa's final goodbye for the day.

Clarke immediately went to her bed and thought about what could happen tomorrow in arkadia. She needed her people to be safe because she don't want them to get hurt because of Ice nation wanting to get into her. Clarke is really thankful that Lexa is in her side and having the commander's presence for tomorrow is really going to give her strength. Clarke really wished everything will turn out good and not being in each other's throat. Clarke also wants her people to be civilized by the grounders, so they can be united with each other's forces.

After Lexa left Clarke's room the sentries immediately went back to their post. Lexa also told Titus that they will leave tomorrow to go in arkadia, at first he wasn't pleased by it, but then Lexa got tired explaining things to the flame keeper, then that is the time he agreed. He wished them both in a safe journey, after that Lexa went to her room and changed her clothes to more comfortable one. She wanted the sky people to be united with her people. They need this to avenge towards Ice Nation, she hoped when sky people see her won't kill her immediately because of what have happened in mount weather. When the night is late she goes to sleep hoping everything will turn the way she planned, no harm intended.

 _How did the ambassadors agreed right? Nope don't ask me, just float it in your minds that this story is easy flowing down. :)_

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

New chapter, let me know what you think about this new chapter.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 8**

The first light had come, Lexa gathered warriors to come with them in arkadia. Lexa went to Clarke's room seeing the blonde was already waiting for her. The duo made their way in the border of Polis. Lexa didn't bother to go in Titus chamber to let the flame keeper they will be going because she knew he might stopped her even he knew they will be going. When Clarke and Lexa saw the warriors with two horses, they immediately hoped on the horses. The warriors started moving as Lexa ordered them to. The ride to arkadia is exhausting, but knowing their main goal is to avenge their people.

Hours have passed in their travel, Clarke and Lexa stealing glances to each other. Making sure each one of them is dehydrated and good to go. They are almost in the arkadia when Lexa spoke up. "What do you want to do with the _azgeda_ Clarke?"

Clarke looked at Lexa and shrugged, really not knowing what can happen. "I don't even know, but I know your way is always _'blood must have blood'_ is there any way other than that?"

Lexa looked at Clarke and shook her head. "The clans are willing to help Clarke. I told them I will talk to you first about your avenge to the ice nation. For my vision it is better that _skaikru_ will have their revenge by taking blood as well."

Clarke nodded in understanding. She knew Lexa thought this way because it is the only way to stop the _azgeda_ from wiping her people out. "It's just hard you know."

"I know Clarke, leader makes hard decision. I will stand beside you until you got your decision." Lexa gave Clarke a small smile and it was returned.

Clarke nodded to Lexa. "I guess I will talk to my mother and Kane. I want them to agree with me, if this is the only way to stop Ice nation then we will do it."

"I do not want you and your people to get hurt Clarke that's why it is the only way ending this commotion." Lexa said with worried in her voice.

Clarke chuckled when she noticed it. "It's cute when you're worried about my people."

Lexa looked at her in confusion. "I was worried about you."

"Gotcha. I know, I'm just trying to get into you and I succeed." Clarke laughed a little. It really made Clarke overwhelmed by Lexa worried about her. Clarke knew Lexa is really looking out for her and she's grateful by it.

"This is serious Clarke, _azgeda_ wants you. I won't let that happen because I care for you Clarke. I'm also doing this because I want your people to trust me again, I know mount weather is a rough start for both of our people, I just hope that they will let us help all of you against Ice nation." Lexa informed Clarke.

Clarke nodded. "I know Lexa and I'm really grateful you're doing this for my people and to me."

They were near towards arkadia's gate, suddenly when the guard on the post saw them they start to gathered around the gate, pointing guns at them. The sky people see the grounder as a threat because of what have happened in mount weather. They didn't trusted the grounders anymore because they left them in the mountain to die. Guards of arkadia were eager to make the first move and the warriors of the commander were already on their attack mode. They were here to protect their commander. They needed to do their jobs to make sure no one is going to hurt their leader.

Lexa was not surprise how the guards acted when the guards saw them. Clarke and Lexa made their way down on the horse. Lexa commanded the warriors. "Stand down!"

Warriors looked at Lexa in confused, the guards are literally not standing down and all are ready to attack them. Warriors won't let anything happen to their commander. They vowed to protect their leader as they see death. Lexa is in her commander mode. "I will only say this one more time," Lexa eyed all of her warriors. "Stand down all of you!" The warriors stand down, but making sure those guards won't see a sight of the commander.

"I will tell the guards to stand down as well." Clarke told Lexa.

Clarke was about to left but Lexa hold Clarke's forearm. "Be careful."

Clarke nodded and retrieved her hand. "I will."

Clarke made her way to the gate and the guards immediately know her. "I need to see my mother."

"Why are there grounders with you Griffin?" One of the guards asked Clarke, not taking away their pointed guns towards Lexa's troop.

"The commander is there and those warriors won't let all of you live if you try anything to harm her." Clarke told all the guards but they are not even listening to anything she's saying. "You all need to stand down and open the damn gate!"

"The commander betrayed all of us and yet you're here with her. Tell me why would we welcome them here in arkadia?" The guard spoke up again and it made Clarke's blood boiled.

Clarke puts her hand on the gun of the guard's holding and pointed it in her chest. Lexa saw the action made by Clarke, question running in her mind why Clarke is doing that. Lexa was about to make a move towards the blonde. "No commander! Stay there I just need to talk to this one." Clarke knew Lexa would be worried about her action but it's the only way that this guard will agree. Lexa didn't make a move but told her warriors, if someone hurt Clarke they will attack them immediately.

Clarke still holding the gun pointing on her chest, Clarke eyes the guard who's nervous because if he flickered his finger, Clarke will die and they will all die because of the commander obviously not wanting Clarke to get harm. "I will ask you once again, I need you to open the god damn gate and let me talk to my mom or just shoot me right here right now and you'll meet your death."

The guard swallowed the lump in his throat. He's about to response until the gate is opening slowly. Revealing Kane and Abby. The duo searched the surroundings and saw that there's about ten warriors in a distance and Kane was sure he saw a sight of the commander but it's hard to tell because of the warriors being in the way. Abby on the other see one of the guard pointing a gun on a blonde girl. "What are you doing? Lower your weapon!"

Abby made her way to the guard and saw the girl with a grounder look is her daughter. "Clarke?"

"Mom?" Clarke looked at Abby tears in her eyes.

Abby walked towards Clarke and embraced her daughter. "Oh Clarke." The reunion of the mother and daughter made Lexa's emotions in hold. It made her content that Clarke is happy to be with her mother again. Kane told all of the guards to stand down and they obeyed. The warriors gave the commander a great distance knowing there won't be any harm in the way.

Lexa and the warriors made their way towards Kane. "Commander, it's surprising to see your presence in arkadia." Kane extended his arm towards Lexa.

The warriors were alarmed by the action so was the guards behind Kane. Marcus turned towards his guards eyeing them telling to stand down. Lexa did the same to her warriors. She returned the grasp on Kane's forearm. "Matter to discuss, Marcus of the sky people."

Kane retrieved his hands from Lexa. "Let's give them a moment until we head to that matter." Lexa nodded and looked at the mother and daughter in front of her, smiling towards both of them. She knew some of her warriors can see her but she doesn't care at the moment.

"Where have you been Clarke?" Abby asked Clarke as she checked her daughter's face and body to see any injury.

Clarke held her mother's hand in place smiling knowing her mother is concerned. "I am fine mom. We need to discuss more important matter than this."

Abby looked at Lexa and the warriors behind Clarke, Abby lowered her voice and spoke up. "What are they doing here? Did the commander hurt you?"

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. "They are here to help mom. The commander let me stay in the capital."

Abby looked at Clarke with confusion in her eyes. Not believing what she's hearing from her daughter. "We do not need their help Clarke, they are the one who attacked us. Did she threaten you to say all of this?"

Clarke took a step back from her mother. "We need their help mom, believe it or not. They are not the one who attacked arkadia, it's the Ice Nation." Clarke looked at her mother and lowered her voice. "Don't you dare talk to her like that, she's a good person."

Abby can sensed the irritation in her daughter's features that's why she let it go for now. "You say there are matters you want to discuss?"

Clarke nodded and spoke up. "Yes and really important than us fighting over something that didn't make any sense."

Lexa knew something is going on between Clarke and Abby. She can see that Abby is still angry about what have happened in the mountain and she can't blame her for not wanting their help. "I'm sorry about Abby. She just didn't take well when you left us in mount weather." Kane spoke up beside her.

Lexa not taking away her eyes towards Clarke and Abby. "My actions did really affected the bond between grounders and sky people, but I assure you chancellor, this won't turn out that way."

Kane nodded to Lexa. "I hope so commander."

When Clarke and Abby was finished with their conversation they made their way towards arkadia. Clarke went beside Lexa in her mother's protest why she wanted to be with the commander. Clarke just told her she need to talk about something to Lexa, but in real she just wanted Lexa's presence at her side.

People around arkadia started to mumble, all eyes are in them because they are grounders. This made the warriors to secure their commander's safety. Clarke looked at Lexa with apologetic in her eyes about her people being this way. Knowing Lexa will understand because of the history between grounders and the sky people. It's still fresh to the sky people's entire mind that the grounders left their people in the mountain to die. They still have the memory in them that won't leave until the grounders will regain their selves to the sky people.

Confused and scared look in every sky people's eyes. The grounders attacked them days ago and here they are, with the commander. They don't know what is the reason why chancellor Kane welcomed them in here in their home. Grounders are savages they don't take mercy, what the sky people don't know is every grounder are all different. There are good and bad, Clarke knew this because she had time with them while she's in Polis. Clarke saw different traits and people. If her people had time to acknowledge that Clarke is sure their people will bond again, maybe after their avenge to the Ice nation.

A black man, Asian women, and other with murderous glint in their eyes stop in front of Kane and Abby. This made the warriors, Lexa, and Clarke to stopped. The warriors sensed that this is a threat, they were about to drew their swords, but Lexa stopped them. The warriors obeyed Lexa. Kane spoke up. "What are you doing Pike?" He let his gaze around Pike's surroundings, knowing Pike's group are against with the grounders.

"What are _you_ doing Kane?" Pike spat back Kane's words.

"They are not here to cause any harm." Kane told Pike, but the man just shook his head.

"They are grounders, how can you trust them!" The woman beside Pike spoke up. This made the warriors made a step.

Kane knows if Pike's group won't be pleased towards the commander's troop, the will all be dead, he looked in the woman's direction. "Hannah, we don't want any blood to flow in our home." Kane focused his gaze again to Pike's direction. "If you let your people step aside no problem will be gathered."

"Are you insane?! You let the grounders in here. They are the one who attacked us days ago!" Pike said angrily.

Lexa stepped towards Kane and Pike not wanting this kind of action in between the true matter why they came in here. The warriors followed their commander so does Clarke. "Pike of the sky people, you need to step aside your people." Lexa told Pike who just started at her, defying her boundaries.

"My people are here to make sure our home is safe. All of you are enemies!" Pike stepped forward towards Lexa, not scared if he's defying the commander.

The warrior beside Lexa drew his sword. It didn't make Pike to act at all, but stood still in his place in front of the commander. Lexa's jaw clenched, she won't let someone defying her. The warrior stepped towards Pike and pointed his sword on Pike's throat, making sure not hurting the man, but if the commander will command him to finish him, he'll do it. "You will not disrespect the commander!"

Kane plead Lexa in the eyes telling her to make his warrior to stand down. "Stand down."

" _Heda_ , _em ste baga!"_ The warrior told the commander.

"English!" Pike bellowed to the warrior who's pointing the sword towards him, not even scared. The warrior growled in response to the man.

"We are not here to harm any of the sky people. I need you to stand down." Lexa command the warrior, he lowered his sword. The sword left a red mark on Pike's throat; the warrior knew he deserved more than a mark on his throat. He deserved to die by disrespecting the commander.

Pike rubbed his throat. "How can you let this savages stay in our home Marcus!"

"I do not like the way you speak to us Pike of the sky people." Lexa gripped her sword, making sure her anger is in the bay. Clarke puts a hand behind Lexa, calming the commander. Abby looked at Clarke in confused, but Clarke didn't saw her.

"The commander is not here to have your company Pike. We need to discuss more important matter than to face you and your people." Clarke told the man.

Pike turned his gaze towards Clarke. "You are one of them, all of you are enemies!"

Clarke was not pleased by the man's words. Kane came between the tensions of both side. "Guards!" The guards started to gather beside Kane. "Lock Charles Pike and his people in stockade." The guards nodded to the chancellor.

"You will regret this Marcus." A struggling Pike told Kane as they were escorted towards the stockade.

Kane turned around and look at the commander. "I'm sorry about that commander. Pike is not a fan of the grounders after the attack."

"He is not the reason why we came in here." Lexa told Kane plainly, not wanting her time go to wasted.

"Right, I will lead the way where we can properly talk." Kane continued to walk and was followed by Abby and the guards.

"I'm sorry about that." Clarke whispered to Lexa.

Lexa shook her head towards the blonde. "It's not your fault Clarke. Your people are really affected by the attacked of the Ice Nation."

"I hope you're still considering helping my people after that." Clarke looked at Lexa with hope in her eyes.

"I am still helping your people Clarke. That won't change because of someone being in our way towards the ark." Lexa chuckled in her responded. She didn't know she's capable to say such things.

"Did you just say a humor?" Clarke gave Lexa a look.

"I'm not capable of such things Clarke." Lexa looked at Clarke with straight face.

Clarke busted into laughter; the warriors beside them chuckled, listening to the both of them. The commander glared at her warriors and they stopped their actions. Abby turned her gaze towards her laughing daughter, she never see Clarke this so happy in a long time. She hoped that Lexa is treating her daughter well and not just manipulating her to some trick. Kane beside her gave her an encouraging smile knowing what is in Abby's mind in the moment. She broke her gaze towards the duo and smiled knowing her daughter is happy.

"You literally just told me a humor Lexa, but I guess you're not going to admit it because after all you're the _almighty commander_." Clarke mocked Lexa when she's saying _almighty wanheda._

"You need to stop with your imaginations Clarke. I am not capable of humors." Lexa told Clarke and stopped. Seeing Kane and the others stopped in front of them.

"I'm sure you are. We are not done yet commander." Clarke winked at Lexa and stopped her actions. The wink made Lexa smile a little. She knew the blonde won't stop teasing her about it.

"I hope you still know the drill." Kane gaze towards the box beside the entrance of the ark. The warriors looked at their commander if they should obey and Lexa nodded to them. The warriors left their weapons on the box and went inside the ark. Lexa left her sword and dagger in the box and followed her warriors.

"Are you serious about this?" Clarke looked at Kane in disbelief.

"Yes Clarke, this is our home. If they are not here to harm any of us then they will leave their weapons." Kane informed Clarke who shook her head. "Which they did." Kane said gesturing to the weapons in the box.

"Those warriors vowed to protect their commander, but I guess you can't understand that." She didn't made Kane response but also retrieved her sword and was about to put it on the box, but Kane stopped her.

"You can bring yours." Kane told Clarke.

"No, I came here with them. Then, I'm one of them." Then she let her sword clanged with the other weapons. Clarke made her way to the ark, finding Lexa and her warriors are waiting for her. She gave Lexa a little nodded and it was noticed by Abby again, she was curious what is going on between her daughter and the commander, but it's not the right time to ask that.

The grounders and sky people gathered in a room where they can talk freely. The guards and the warriors are outside, leaving their leader to talk with each other. "So commander, what's the matter you came in here?"

"We got a word from our General, she told us that Octavia of the sky people inform her about the attack of one of our clan, it's the Ice nation." Lexa told Kane who nodded.

"It was a regular day. We thought peace is in between grounders and sky people, suddenly an attacked was occurred and we feel threaten by the actions." Kane informed the commander who understands every bit of what he's saying.

"I and the other eleven clans' ambassadors didn't know about the attack made by the Ice Nation. I gathered all of my ambassadors to discuss the matter."

Abby interjected Lexa. "How can you let one of your clan do such thing? They killed seven people and injuring six people in the matter. How can we be civil with kind of those people?"

"As I said we didn't know that Ice Nation would do that." Lexa told Abby, but it made Abby confused.

"I thought every clan in your coalition are all untied, why one provokes?" Abby questioned Lexa.

Lexa stimulated her jaw, but remained her composure. "Ice Nation believes that if I won't take actions to a kind of matter, they will be the one who will do it."

"I don't know what kind of matter trigged the Ice Nation to attack us, but in our position we should know." Abby said to Lexa. Beseech in Abby's eyes are evident.

Lexa looked at Clarke. The blonde knew what Lexa's thinking. Clarke spoke up. "Give us a minute." Abby and Kane looked at them in confusion but didn't protest and lost in their own conversation about the Ice Nation.

Clarke and Lexa went to the other side of the room and discussed the matter. "Do you want me to tell them?" Lexa asked Clarke.

Clarke averted her eyes from Lexa and look at the floor. "I don't know Lexa."

Lexa extended her hand and put it on below Clarke's chin, making the blonde to look at her again. It was noticed by the two leaders of the _skaikru_ and curiosity kept creeping in them. "It's your decision Clarke. You need to face this as soon as possible."

Clarke nodded understanding that Lexa is right. "I guess you're right, I will be the one who's going to tell them."

"Very well then, shall we go back to our meeting?" Lexa gestured to the table in the middle of the room, but stopped when she noticed Clarke is still standing on her place.

"Will you be there and support me while I tell them?" Clarke looked at Lexa in the eyes hope in her features. Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a small smile.

Kane and Abby noticed how close Clarke and Lexa are, but didn't bother to tell one another. They made their way back to their meeting. "So will you tell us now?" Abby asked no one in particular.

"It's actually my fault." Clarke said immediately and looked at Kane and Abby's reaction. Lexa cringed by the sudden outburst of Clarke, she didn't think that Clarke will tell them right away. Lexa made small stepped beside Clarke, until their bodies have contacted to each other. Clarke stiffened, but didn't say anything to the commander. Lexa found Clarke's hand below the table knowing Kane and Abby won't noticed it. Lexa held Clarke's hands to support the blonde, Clarke looked at their intertwined hands and Lexa's face in the side of her eyes and squeezed Lexa's hand. Lexa knew it helped Clarke to lessen her worried emotions at the moment.

"How come it's your fault Clarke?" Kane asked Clarke, Abby looked at her daughter intently trying to find if she's being serious or not.

"The Ice Nation's queen wants me dead." Clarke informed Kane and Abby who looked at each other in shock. Lexa on the other hand caressed Clarke's knuckles. It made Clarke smile a little, but immediately hides it.

"If the queen wanted you dead, how are you still alive?" Kane asked and noticed the glare Abby and Lexa giving him. "I mean, the Ice Nation killed and injured our people. You said you're in the capital. Then it must be easy for them to get into you."

"Lexa," Clarke begun but her mother gave her a confused look. "I mean the commander made sure they won't get into me. She made me safe away from the Ice Nation, believe it or not." Clarke let her gazed towards her mother. "I know mount weather are still fresh in everyone's mind, but mom this is a new threat to our people."

"What are you saying then?" Abby asked her daughter.

Clarke looked at Lexa signalling that she should be the one to tell this. Clarke retrieved her hand from Lexa and nodded in appreciation, that returned by the commander. Lexa put her hands on her back and straighten her posture. "The eleven clans and I agreed to aid _skaikru_ from avenging the attacked."

"Is there any way that we won't consider blood?" Kane asked the commander.

Lexa shook her head, knowing the leader is a good person. "There is none Kane. Clarke and I already discussed about it."

"Clarke and you? Did you agree to her terms Clarke?" Abby eyed her daughter.

"Mom it's our only way, I didn't agreed to Lexa because I made the choice with her. We made the choice, I know this is a harsh way, but it's the only way." Clarke not wanting her mother to bother how she addressed the commander, she knew Lexa won't mind at all.

Kane deliberated the information in his mind. He then came across to the true matter, he understood what the commander is and Clarke's saying. "I guess it's the only way." He spoke up.

Abby looked at him in disbelief, but sighed knowing they are all right. "When do we plan the revenge?"

Clarke and Lexa gave each other a look and relief that Clarke's mother finally agrees with them. The meeting lasted in half an hour. They discuss more about the upcoming events. Kane and Abby will make sure to talk to their people about teaming up with the grounders once again. This time Lexa made sure their alliance won't break because all of the clans agreed to it. Clarke is relief that her friends, mom, and her people will be safe for the mean time. Clarke also knew she's been missing her people, which is why there will be a great battle in her mind if she will stay behind.

Clarke and Lexa was about to make their way out of the room, once the door opened. Clarke has been surprised by a sudden contact on her body. "Clarke!"

The warriors outside of the room were about to stepped forward to protect Clarke because of the commander's order.

"Woah there, stop. We're just welcoming our princess back." Bellamy immediately stepped in between the warriors and her sister hugging Clarke.

"Yeah, calm your pits." Raven said who came out of nowhere.

"Stand down all of you." Lexa walked towards her warriors and they nodded. Bellamy and Raven turn their gaze towards the commander.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy said angrily to Lexa. The warriors were alarmed by the boy's tone.

"Chill, Bell her guards seems pretty pissed behind you." Raven told Bellamy who didn't move because he's too pissed about Lexa.

"If I were you, you should know your boundaries." Lexa told Bellamy who looked at her in disbelief.

"If I were you, you should know you aren't welcome here." Bellamy spat back to Lexa. The warriors all want to jumped on Bellamy.

Lexa gave her warriors a glared to stand down. "I do expect that kind of treatment."

"Then you should leave." Bellamy balled his fist. His anger is at the bay.

A girl came beside Bellamy. She intertwined her hand to Bellamy's balled fist. Bellamy looked at the girl and relaxed. "Let's calm for a minute, shall we?"

"That's what I thought so too Gina. You just ruin my fun." Raven whined at the girl who chuckled in return.

"Raven! You should see Clarke in here with her cool grounder look!" Octavia shouted from the room.

"Thank God, on my way Blake!" Raven sighed and shouted, finally she'll have the moment to run away to kind of this tension. "Got to go! Stay beside Bellamy Gina!" Raven said and walked away.

"Well that was an exit." Gina chuckled to herself because obviously no one is listening to her, Bellamy and Lexa still giving each other a death glare.

Lexa let her gaze towards Gina. "Please do tell Clarke that I'm going to wait for her outside."

Gina nodded in agreement. "Will do, by the way nice to meet you even that is a rough start from my man in here." Gina gestured Bellamy beside her who's still giving Lexa a glare. The warriors don't like the way Bellamy looking at their commander, but they were ordered to stand down. "So let's just put the past in the past, ey?" Gina chuckled.

"How about let's point out the past right here right now?" Bellamy challenged Lexa in the eyes.

"How about we calm down for a god damn minute?" Clarke said making her way towards the duo that's already on each other's throat.

"Oh I think I won't say you'll wait for her outside." Gina said sarcastically to Lexa who just nodded.

" _Heda_." Octavia bowed in respect and the people around her looks at her in confuse excluded Clarke and the warriors.

"What are you doing O?" Bellamy looked at her sibling with his confused eyes.

"Bell, she's the commander don't you get it?" Octavia hissed on her brother who just rolled his eyes.

Kane and Abby went out from the room and can feel the tension between the groups. "Is everything okay in here?" Kane asked particularly to no one.

"Just fun Mr. Chancellor." Raven chimed in. Everyone glared at her and she puts her hand in surrender. "Woah, I'm just trying to help here."

"Everything is fine Kane, but we should go now. Our presence is not welcome in here." Lexa gave Bellamy a last glare. Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded, gesturing she'll wait for her outside. Before Clarke could react Lexa and her warriors was already gone.

"Now that is an exit." Gina gave Raven and Octavia a high five and the three chuckled.

A panting Jackson appeared on a corner. "Abby we need you in medical."

Abby signaled him in one minute and the man nodded. Abby turned her gaze towards Clarke. "Will you be okay?"

Clarke nodded to her mother. "I will mom."

Abby gave Clarke a kiss on her temple and made her way to the medical with Jackson in tow. Kane turned his gaze towards the group and spoke up. "Every one of you, go back to your things." Kane walked away from the group.

"Now I can say that won't top the commander's exit." Raven wiggled her brow towards Gina who nodded in agreement to the Mechanic.

"Obviously, that commander looks so damn angry towards you Bell. What did you do to her?" Gina looked at Bellamy beside her.

"Ask me if what she did to us." Bellamy looked at Clarke in disbelief, bringing the commander in here. Then that's the last straw in Bellamy, he walked away saying nothing to Clarke.

"Got to chill that head, see you later guys." Gina was about to leave but stopped. "I will introduce myself to you in a proper time." She looked at Clarke who nodded, and then Gina followed Bellamy.

"Gina is too good for him." Raven said.

"Bell deserve that, he needs to loosen up." Octavia said to Raven. Raven and Octavia turned their gaze towards Clarke.

"Oh well our princess! I miss you Clarke." Raven punched Clarke's arm lightly.

Clarke chuckled at the antics of the mechanic. "I miss you too."

"Clarke I must ask you this now before it won't leave my mind." Octavia said towards Clarke.

"What is it? Wait, Indra said you were injured are you okay now?" Clarke looked at Octavia with worry in her eyes.

"Let me guess, she said I was weak." Octavia told Clarke who shook her head.

"Don't tell her this, but she said you are a strong warrior. I guess she still has a thing for you." Clarke said and Raven interjected.

"Oh my god O! That old woman has a thing for you? What about Lincoln!" Raven teased the warrior.

"I will kill you right now." Octavia said as she gripped the sword beside her.

"Shall we take a walk Octavia?" Lincoln was beside in his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist. Lincoln nodded towards Clarke. "I saw the commander outside; she does not have that a lot of patience. You better go to her right now." Lincoln told Clarke.

Clarke shook her head knowing Lexa won't mind waiting for her. "Don't worry about it I can handle her."

Octavia interjected. "That's what I want to ask. Why are you with the commander?" Raven nodded in agreement to Octavia.

"She let me stay in the capital." Octavia looked at her in confused how the commander can gives permission to her friend to stay in Polis. Octavia knew Lexa has the power, but she's confused.

"The commander rarely let someone stay in her home, excluded if you are the ambassador. I know that you are the commander of death, I guess that makes sense." Lincoln shrugged.

"Something like that." Clarke said nothing because she knows the true fact why she's in Polis.

"Will the commander take us back?" Octavia asked Clarke with the hope in her eyes. Lincoln gave Octavia a kiss on her temple, he knew that Octavia don't feel home in arkadia and he can't do anything about it.

"I will try to talk to her." Clarke assured Octavia. The girl loosened herself from Lincoln and throws her hands on Clarke, hugging the blonde.

"Please do, thank you so much Clarke." Octavia said and retrieved her body from the blonde.

"Now please someone enlighten me to what is going on?" Raven said and the three of them chuckled to the mechanic. "All of you are creepy, Lincoln you told Octavia to walk with you, can both of you go away now." Raven told the couple who just chuckled and left.

"Wanting me all by yourself Reyes huh?" Clarke winked at the mechanic who grinned.

Raven put her arm around Clarke; they started walking towards the main door. "Yeah, wanting to do that since Octavia happened."

"I miss you so much." Clarke informed the mechanic.

"I miss you too Clarke." Raven shivered and looked at Clarke still smile on her face. "Can we stop the sappiness and be normal?"

Clarke chuckled and nodded towards the mechanic. "We can definitely do that."

The duo slowly making their way to the door not wanting to let go to each other because they really miss each other. This is what Clarke missed, her friend, her family. She's deliberating whether or not stay for a while or broke Lexa's heart. Clarke knows Lexa is going to be devastated if Clarke will choose to stay. She needs to think about it properly, not just going to decide. Clarke still has a few steps away from the door, but Raven beside her keeping her company, she can make the blonde laugh but not the way Lexa can make Clarke laugh. She does really need to decide, like right now.

* * *

 _Will she stay behind arkadia? Who knows? Me._

 _HMU with your thoughts about this._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 9**

Lexa and her warriors are waiting for Clarke outside of the ark. Patience of Lexa is intact because she knew that Clarke had a reunion with her friends. Lexa can feel that Clarke missed her friends so much and it scared her, what if the blonde don't want to come with her in Polis anymore. Lexa may be selfish but she wanted Clarke all by herself. Clarke been a great company to Lexa in Polis, Lexa enjoyed their moments with one another and she have to do what it takes to convinced the blonde to live in Polis in the future matter. Lexa wanted Clarke to live in peace, after the sky people's revenge, she hope that Clarke still considers living in Polis as Clarke said to Lexa.

Lexa grasped the handle of her sword agitated by looks of the sky people giving her. She is the commander of the grounders; it meant she is in charge. Her warriors do not like the looks of the sky people giving to their commander, they are eager to pull out their eyes. Lexa can sense their eagerness and she can understand her warriors, but Lexa commanded them to stand down, that's what they did. Until a flashed of a blonde and brunette woman, Raven's hand is around Clarke's shoulder and a jealousy rise up to Lexa, but she ignored it because she knew Raven is just Clarke's friend.

Lexa cleared her throat and gained the duo's attention. Lexa glared at them both and it made Raven's hand to whipped off from Clarke. She focused her gaze to the blonde. "Are you ready to go Clarke?"

Clarke whispered something to Raven and she made her way to Octavia who's in a distance with Lincoln. The man gave Octavia a kiss on her temple and went inside the ark, leaving Raven and Octavia looking at Clarke and Lexa. Clarke walked towards Lexa and spoke up. "I think I'm staying for a while Lexa." Clarke said with sadness on her voice.

Lexa looked at Clarke with miserable glint on her face because of the blonde's decision to stay in arkadia. Lexa can't do anything in this kind of matter. "Will you be back in Polis?" Lexa needed to make sure.

Clarke gave a sad smile and nodded. "Of course I will. I just miss home Lexa, I hope you understand that." Clarke looked at the ground in sadness, because she will be away from Lexa for a long time. Clarke doesn't like being away from Lexa, but she missed her friends and her mom.

Lexa lifted Clarke's chin to look at the blonde in the eye, she doesn't care if the others will see her. It caused Raven and Octavia to looked at them in confused. Lexa retrieved her hand and squeezed Clarke's hand in reassurance. "I understand that Clarke. You will be missed in Polis. I am sure the night bloods won't be pleased by the information."

"Tell them to train harder and I'll be back as soon as I can. I just want this war to get over and I will still consider be living in Polis." Clarke told Lexa with a smile on her face.

Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a smile knowing that Clarke still wanted to live in Polis. "Titus will be ecstatic knowing you won't be there for the mean time." Lexa chuckled as she joked.

"I'll miss distracting you, but always remember that duty first, okay? Don't worry about me in here. I know you Lexa."

"I guess that is a fair deal commander of death." Lexa smirked at Clarke.

Clarke shook her head and laughed a little. "You should be going now. A long ride to Polis is ahead to all you."

Lexa nodded in agreement, but she won't be contented leaving Clarke by herself. "Arias!"

Lexa bellowed as a warrior step in and bowed to the commander. "What is your desire commander?"

"I want you to remain here in arkadia with Clarke. Make sure no harm will be triggered by her surroundings and do everything what she will say." Lexa commanded Arias, he is one of the strongest warriors that Lexa has. Clarke looked at Lexa as if she was serious by this.

"I will protect _wanheda_ with my life." Arias said to Lexa. That's when Clarke knew Lexa is dead serious by this.

Lexa looked at Clarke and she can see feel that Clarke wasn't pleased. "Arias will make sure no harm will be in your way."

Clarke gave Arias a smile, but looked at Lexa in disbelief. "Can you leave us for a moment?" Clarke told Arias and the warrior walked away.

"What is the matter Clarke?" Lexa knew what is up but chose to asked.

"You know it. There won't be any harm to be gathered while I'm in arkadia. That was unnecessary." Clarke told Lexa gesturing to the warrior who's going to stick with her whilst she's in arkadia.

Lexa gave Clarke a straight face. "I'm just making sure Clarke."

Clarke sighed knowing Lexa won't budge. It's really sweet of Lexa that making sure Clarke won't be harm. "Okay, I get it."

Lexa chuckled when Clarke gave up. Then Lexa looked at Clarke with serious in her face. " _Ste klir Klark_."

Clarke's was overwhelmed by the commander. All she did is nodded and said. " _Ste yuj Heda_."

Final nods have been exchange. Lexa walked away with her warriors excluded Arias, who's remained to protect Clarke. Lexa turned around with her last glance to Clarke and gave the blonde a smile and it was returned. Lexa and her warriors made their way out of the camp and headed back to Polis. Clarke sighed and she immediately felt the urge to follow Lexa back in Polis, but Clarke made this choice with her _head_ and not her _heart_. Clarke will make sure to come back to Lexa as soon as she can. Clarke made her way back in the ark Arias in tow, going to medical letting her mother to know she will stay in arkadia for a few days.

"Okay that is confusing my head." Raven said and rubbed her temple.

Octavia nodded as they witnessed everything that been exchanged by Clarke and Lexa. "I agree we will find out what's up with them soon."

"I'm pretty sure there is something else!" Raven said enthusiastically specifically for Clarke because finally her friend will loosen up for a bit.

"Obviously Raven." Octavia said with a smirk on her face. Octavia gave Raven a high fived and they went inside of the ark to find a certain blonde to pry in.

* * *

Back in Polis, Lexa arrived with her warriors safely. Even though there is a missing person in her squad she didn't let it get inside of her. Lexa immediately ordered Indra to gather all of the ambassadors in the throne room to discuss about the _skaikru_ and _azgeda_. Titus was relief when she saw Lexa arrived safely and was confused when he didn't see Clarke. Lexa told Titus that Clarke decided to stay in arkadia for a few days. He was pleased by it and telling Lexa there won't be any distraction for the commander and the night bloods in the meantime. _Clarke was right about Titus_ , Lexa thought.

After a few hours, the ambassadors arrived excluded the ice nation and they started their meeting. Lexa told the ambassadors that she went on arkadia with Clarke that day and the ambassadors accepted it. Lexa also told them that she spoke to their leader and to Clarke about the upcoming attack. The ambassadors were pleased _skaikru_ agreed to their terms, blood for blood. All of them knew _azgeda_ already plotting their next move to arkadia. They are not mindless not to think the worst scenario, but they also knew Ice nation won't stand a chance against the eleven clan and _skaikru's_ army.

When the meeting was done, Lexa told her fastest rider to go in arkadia and tell Clarke about the upcoming war. Lexa also told the rider to check on Clarke if she's doing fine in arkadia. The rider immediately went to arkadia to deliver the message of the commander. Lexa was already exhausted by the day even the night is still young. She went to her chamber and told her sentries she doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone. Lexa place her armor back to its punnet. She changed her commander outfit to her usual clothes. Lexa went to her bed and looked up in the ceiling, thinking about Clarke. Lexa has been missing Clarke's presence in Polis.

Lexa knew she can't do anything if Clarke wanted to stay back in her home. It made Lexa relief when Clarke told her that she still wanted to live in Polis maybe in the future after the war. She just can't hide the fact that Clarke is away from her and miles of distance is between them. A small time have passed since their last glance, but Lexa can still see the sadness in Clarke's eyes when she left. She can't stand looking those sad eyes of the blonde that's why she turned around earlier. Lexa knew she can't stand being away from Clarke and Lexa knew she will go in arkadia as soon as possible just to see Clarke.

The commander sighed from her thoughts and closed her eyes. When the blackness took over her eyes she immediately see Clarke's face with a smile on her features. It made Lexa smiled on her own and she let her exhaustion took over her body. Knowing her slumber will be great like when Clarke is in the end of this level in Polis, even she knew that Clarke is away from her. She just needed to suck it up and count the days until she will see this girl from her dreams again.

* * *

When Clarke told Abby she will stay in arkadia for a few days, her mom was so happy. Abby really missed Clarke so much because she was in the wilderness for a month and Abby been a worried sick since then by not knowing where her daughter is. Abby just thought Clarke shouldn't have left, because it's not her fault at all. She knew that her daughter weighed all of the guilt on her shoulder because of what have happened in mount weather, but in Abby's mind Clarke did what was right to save her people.

Clarke stayed in the medical for a few hours and went outside to take some air. When Clarke made her way out of the ark, Raven and Octavia appeared out of nowhere and scared Clarke, the blonde jumped a little. Arias were about to step in but Clarke stopped him. Clarke put her hand on her chest and panted. "What the hell, you two!"

Raven and Octavia laughed together. Octavia was the first who to kept herself calmed. "Hello to you too." Octavia gave Clarke a smirk and chuckle.

"You should have seen your face Clarke!" Raven chimed and kept laughing.

Clarke regained her composure and glared at her friends. "It's not funny."

"Well it is!" Raven chuckled and laughed until it died down. "Okay I'm done laughing."

"Are you both done?" Clarke asked her friends letting a small smile creeped in to her.

Octavia saw the smile made by Clarke. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Our princess is smiling."

Clarke shook her head and chuckled. "Can you stop calling me princess, it's weird you know."

"Nope, can't do that Princess." Raven said.

Raven was interjected. "What did I miss?" A smirking Gina looked at the three.

"Nothing much, our princess in here decided to stay in her home," Raven said and continued. "Finally since one month and something weeks, but who's counting." Raven shrugged at Clarke. Raven been missing her Clarke since mount weather, all of them missed Clarke and worried about her; they don't have any idea where Clarke went for the past month.

Gina chuckled and focused her gaze to Clarke. "We met earlier in a bad situation," Gina chuckled and extended her. "I'm Gina."

Clarke returned the pleasantry and shook Gina's hand. "Don't worry about it, Bellamy is being himself. I'm Clarke."

Gina retrieved her hand and snort. "The commander didn't even budge Bell, but damn she looks scary." Gina saw Arias and her eyes went wide. "No offense." She said to the warrior who just looked away from the group.

"No worries about her she's just being herself too." Clarke knew Lexa was in her commander mode earlier when she talked with Bellamy. Clarke gathered the girls up in a huddled and whispered. "Don't let Arias hear you something about the commander, he will slit your throat."

Raven and Gina was the first ones to break the huddle and their eyes widen. Clarke and Octavia just looked at the two and laughed. "Now who should see the look on their faces?" Clarke said directly to a shocked Raven.

"You just didn't do that Clarke." Raven looked at Clarke with nervous in her eyes.

Clarke just shrugged to Raven. "Just getting back at what you did."

"Octavia was with me!" Raven whined and Octavia just laughed at the mechanic.

"Yes she is, but she knows how the commander handled things and she was not scared, not like you." Clarke teased the mechanic who gave her a hard glare. She wills definitely getting Clarke back.

"Someone tell me what is going on?" Gina chimed in.

"Raven and I scared Clarke earlier." Octavia said to Gina who chuckled.

Gina saw Raven and Clarke started to bickered with one another, she whispered on Octavia. "Are they going to hurt each other, aren't they?" Gina asked half joking because of Raven head locking Clarke who's restraining from the mechanic's grasped.

Octavia shook her head and reassured Gina. "They look normal, nothing will happen."

Gina stole a glance on Arias who's already wanted to jump on Raven, because he's clearly not seeing that the duo is just joking around. Arias saw Raven as a threat to Clarke. He vowed to protect _wanheda_ with his life to the commander. "I think someone might hurt Raven if we won't stop them from bickering around." Gina looked at Octavia and gestured to Arias.

Octavia looked at Arias and Gina's right, but she wanted to see this. "Nah, Raven's fine. Don't worry about her." Octavia hidden her smirk as Arias went towards Raven and Clarke. Clarke's back was facing Arias, that's why she didn't see him come, but Raven saw him and her eyes widen.

"Don't move an inch sky person." Arias said with poisonous tone in his voice.

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Clarke literally saying to help her. It was noticed by Gina and Octavia, who's laughing on the side, mostly Octavia. Raven gave them a death glare. Gina surrendered and gestured to Octavia. Octavia received a threatening look from Raven and it caused her to laugh more. Until Clarke remembered how to act and she noticed Octavia and Gina laughing to the mechanic who seemed stocked on her place, Clarke turned towards Arias and shook her head. "Stand down Arias."

Raven can't move she was too afraid if she moved Arias will jump on her. " _Wanheda_ she was strangling you!" Arias disputed to Clarke. This warrior is so loyal to his commander. He will do anything just to do what the commander told him. Arias will protect Clarke if needed and it is needed right now.

"We were joking around!" Raven defended herself and it caused the warrior to stepped forward and Raven take two steps backward.

Clarke chuckled at the mechanic. She knew that Raven is really trying to keep herself calmed. "She wasn't strangling me Arias. We were messing around, this is the way sky people have fun. So, I command you to stand down." Clarke told Arias once more.

Arias looked at Clarke in confusion. He thought sky people are so odd. "Forgive me _wanheda_." He bowed his head slightly and went back to his position again.

"Someone is high power." Gina quipped and Clarke chuckled because she knew it's her.

"Should I bow to you too?" Octavia added and laughed totally forgot about Raven.

Raven released a breathe she's holding and lookd at Octavia. "You are so dead to me." Raven took a step forward to Octavia.

Octavia looked at Clarke, pleading she should help her but the blonde shook her head, then to Gina who surrendered her hand and mouthed 'sorry' Octavia taking a slow step backwards from Raven who has a death glare towards her. "Buddy, we should talk."

Raven smirked to Octavia, still walking towards the backing mechanic. "Nothing to hold on now Blake?"

Octavia stopped when she hit the wall, it made Raven's smirk to go bigger. Clarke and Gina on the other hand can't help but laughed to the girls. "This is a sight to see." Clarke said.

"My bet is to my girl Raven, _wanheda_." Gina crossed her hands and kept looking at the duo, not minding how she addressed Clarke.

Clarke chuckled at the title, she'll definitely going to get to know Gina more. "I'm with Octavia."

"You're so on." Gina smirked at Clarke.

Raven is on her mode to head locked Octavia, Gina cheered and Clarke just smile. Raven's hands are on Octavia's neck, until a rider from Polis came out of nowhere, guards of arkadia surrounding him like he's an enemy, because it is in sky people's eyes. Raven went away from Octavia who sighed in relief, they both went beside Clarke. The four girls keep each other's structure near to one another.

Arias was first to react and went towards the rider. "What brings you here?" He spoke in English because the sky people might now like if they speak Trigedasleng.

The rider looked at Clarke and bowed slightly. "A message to _wanheda_ from the commander."

When Clarke heard that it was from Lexa, she immediately took a step forward. Octavia and Raven looked and smirked to each other, Gina looked at them in confuse. "Guards please leave us." Clarke gestured to the arkadia's guards who obeyed. Clarke focused her gaze to the rider. "What is the message of the commander?"

"The ambassadors and _Heda_ agreed to terms of a war. _Heda_ wants to let you know a war is coming." The rider informed Clarke, she sighed in relief because it was nothing bad about Lexa. Clarke thought he was done then he spoke up again. " _Heda_ also wants to know if you are doing fine in here."

Clarke was amused by Lexa's worriedness. It was only hours ago since they last saw each other and Lexa already worried about Clarke. "Tell the commander we will prepare for the war and tell her I am doing fine here in arkadia and also not to worry about me." Octavia and Raven made a sound confirming their suspicious about the Clarke and Lexa. Clarke just shook her head as if she didn't notice them.

"Your message will be heard by the commander." The rider assured Clarke.

Clarke nodded to the rider. " _Mochof_." Clarke said.

The rider nodded and bowed before he disappeared to go back in Polis. Arias went back to his place and crossed his arms.

"I have a question." Gina suddenly said and the three women looked at her. "What the hell is going on?"

"How about let's all go to my mom and discuss this matter?" Clarke offered and they all nods. "Follow us Arias." Clarke told the warrior who nodded. The group went towards medical. Clarke saw her mother and told her she needed to tell something important. At first Abby was reluctant but give in when she saw the look on Clarke's face. They went to the control room. Clarke told Abby Lexa had sent a message about of an upcoming war, the eleven clan army with the sky people against the _azgeda._ Abby wasn't surprised the ambassadors agreed to this.

Octavia, Raven, and Gina was stunned by the information, but specifically Raven and Octavia wasn't surprised by the decision that made by Clarke being team up by the commander yet again. Octavia was at first livid by it but accepted it because she wanted justice to what Ice nation did to her people. Even she doesn't consider herself a sky people, still they are her people. Raven was excited by this because another adventure will be held, her words not Clarke's. Gina on the other hand was okay by it, she guessed it's her first being on a war with another group of people.

Abby told Clarke she would tell the people about the upcoming war when the light was up tomorrow. The doctor told the four of them to take a rest. It was obeyed by the girls. Octavia went to find Lincoln, Raven went back to her room to check out her latest invention that she won't tell, and Gina went back to her and Bellamy's room. Clarke wasn't surprised by this. She knew Bellamy deserved a girl like Gina. Clarke just hoped Bellamy treated Gina right because she's too good for the boy.

Clarke went to her old room, she told Arias to stay on one of the room in the ark but he told Clarke he won't go anywhere. So Arias stayed outside the room of Clarke. The blonde saw her artworks when she was on space. All she imagined came to life, it made her smile. Clarke reached out on her back and retrieved the sketch of Lexa she made. Clarke looked at it for a moment and a smile spread on her face. Watching Lexa sleep was one of calmest thing Clarke ever did, even it was creepy from her liking. Clarke putted the drawing on the top of the table beside her bed. She lie down on her bed and close her eyes, another day is ahead of her, another day without Lexa.

* * *

 _A big one next chapter, stay tuned. Let me know what do you think to this chapter._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally found you**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 10**

 _Three days later_

The war of the eleven clans with the sky people against the _azgeda's_ army is looming. Eleven clan's army are already prepared to attack whenever their leader tells them to. Arkadia have been in a battle ground manner, all the people who are authorized to join the war were all training. Most of the people who joined are the delinquents, at first Abby wasn't pleased by it because they are too young to be in a battle field, but they protested. Since they landed on earth, they knew all of them are already in a war. They wanted to finished it as soon as they can. Living peacefully is ahead of them. They will do anything in their favor just to save their people. They won't let another occurrence like what have happened in the mountain will be done yet again. They need to move, that's the wisdom on each of their minds. As long as their people are safe, no one will ever try to conquer any of them. War is never been a foreign concept to any of the delinquents, they have been fighting for their own lives since they landed on earth.

Kane, the chancellor, told the sky people that there will be an upcoming war against the Ice nation. People were scared, thinking it will be the end of the _skaikru_ , but Kane assured them the victory will stand on them. He also told the people about the alliance they made with the commander, people argued telling him that the commander already betrayed them, now they trust her again. Clarke defended the commander, telling the people they needed to be united to win the war. People are not contented because what if the commander will break the alliance once again. Kane have no other choice but let the people be true with their voices. As time as past the people accepted the decision because they know it was the right thing to do for their people to win.

The grounds of arkadia are full of warriors who are preparing for the battle. Clarke also notified the people who want to join. They need to use a sword, spear, or a bow as their weapons. Clarke knew her people won't be pleased by it because they have the power on guns, but the others are ecstatic specifically the delinquents. A day of making their own weapons using the metal that Clarke requested to the _trikru's_ terrain. Indra let them used the metal and also sent a grounder whose specialist on making a blade. As the product been made Clarke didn't waste any time but let the sky people trained how to use their weapons. A group of people are in Octavia's side, the others are in Lincoln side, and then Clarke command Arias to train her people, and the last group of people are in Clarke side.

Half of the day Clarke could see that her people need to be trained well enough, they still have time because the Ice nation didn't bother them for the last three days. Progress, that's what they need to attained their goal. A main goal that includes peace in their living, it will be provided as soon as the war is over. They need to make sure they will win. They need to survive for their own family, friends, and love ones. Sky people are known for this, being united when another needing help. This time every one of them are the ones who needs help, they need help from the grounders who once their own enemy.

On the other hand, Clarke knew grounders aren't their enemy. Specially the one who's leading the whole coalition, the commander who's been helping them since the threat started. Clarke been longing for Lexa, she didn't know if she can stay for another day without seeing the brunette. It's like been a year since Lexa departed from arkadia, but in real it's only been three days. Those days been a messed for Clarke, whenever she thought any moments a sparked in her brain will explode and think about Lexa. Clarke knows sooner or later she will go in herself to Polis just to see Lexa. Unfortunately, she can't, at the moment because of this war coming and she knew Lexa is probably eventful in her own daily basis and probably won't be pleased if she will know Clarke departed in her own.

Clarke enjoyed staying in arkadia as long as she's with her friends and mom. The group found time with all of them just to have fun and welcoming their princess back. Bellamy been avoiding Clarke since she's been here for the last couple of days, Clarke didn't know why, but Gina made sure she'll talk to Bellamy about the matter. Monty, Monroe, Miller and Harper were happy to see Clarke again, and then there's Jasper being drunken ass after of what have happened to Maya. Clarke is upset because she knew it's her fault why her friend is acting like that. Clarke is the one who killed his girlfriend. Guilt creeped in to Clarke, but she knows she didn't need to feel this way. Her focus will be distracted if she let the emotion kicked in, in her system. One thing she does know is missing Lexa won't fade in her system, but as soon as she see a glint of the brunette she will be fine.

Clarke gave an order to her people that they will continue their training tomorrow. Clarke is too exhausted and mentally drained today. She doesn't need to be distracted, Clarke doesn't want her people to know she's not fine, but Clarke knows her friend can sense something is wrong with her. People on the training ground went back to their own some to their quarters and some to train with the others who aren't still giving up for the day. Clarke went to her room followed by Arias, as the commander command him to protect _wanheda_ at all cost, it consist following her all day. Clarke is used to Arias being outside of her room, she doesn't mind because the warrior is a good person.

Clarke rested for the afternoon, she needed this slumber. She's too tired to deal with her surroundings at the moment. She's too tired missing Lexa, Clarke just hoped everything will be done and she will already be back in Polis with Lexa. Be with her in their normal day; be with each other's presence and training the night bloods together. Clarke drifted to sleep, she know she will wake up as soon as the nature call her to. By nature, it meant her friends.

Octavia and Lincoln are still in the training ground, gathering all the stuff they used in the training of the sky people. Lincoln looked at her lover with smile on his face. He knew Octavia is happy about them training their people. He noticed the frown on her face and he walked towards Octavia. "What wrong Octavia?" He put his hand on her face and lifted it up to face him, he caressed her cheeks and looked into her eyes with admire in the glint of his eyes.

Octavia sighed and smiled sadly at Lincoln. She puts Lincoln's hand down and turned around from him. "Nothing is wrong."

"I know you Octavia, there is something wrong. Tell me what it is, so I can help you." The pleading in Lincoln's voice is evident.

Octavia closed her eyes and acknowledge her lover's presence. "It feels good you know."

Lincoln furrowed his brows, confused by Octavia. "What feels good?" Lincoln asked.

Octavia opened her eyes and turned around towards Lincoln. "It feels good training my people."

Lincoln gave Octavia a smile and it was returned. Lincoln held Octavia's hand into his own and embraced it. "You must really miss this kind of living, mustn't you?"

"I do really miss it, I wish the commander could take us back from _trikru_ and I could be Indra's second again. You can be a warrior once again," Octavia said excitedly but stopped continuing her words with hatred in her tone. "Not just arkadia's guard."

Lincoln knew how much Octavia hated the guards in the ark. It costed her mother's life because of it. He can't be in arkadia without a purpose that is why he took the job. Lincoln grabbed Octavia's head and put it on his chest gently. He leaned his chin on her head, Lincoln caressed Octavia's cheeks. "I know how much you miss it, one day the commander will take us both back. I'm sorry about being a guard of the ark, I don't have any choice. I wish you could understand that."

Octavia nodded on his chest. They both lingered at the moment and enjoyed each other's presence. This is the closure they need. They have to understand each other to communicate and to save their relationship, but without each other they won't survive. It's the way they live, without the other they won't process. The duo broke on their moments. The guards of arkadia gathered in the gate, they both look at each other confused on their eyes. Octavia drew her sword and so does Lincoln. They both went to the gate, when the gate was opened it revealed, Indra with his warriors on the back.

Indra looked at the guards with anger on her eyes. It scared the guards, but the guards didn't back out. "I came here to speak to Octavia and Lincoln _kom skaikru_." Indra emphasized the words _kom skaikru_ and it made the duo both cringed.

Octavia put her sword back. She made her way to the gate and stopped in front of Indra. One of the guards spoke up. "You have five minutes until we close this gate."

Octavia turned towards the guard. "Go float yourself." The guards walked away looking at Lincoln who's in tow of Octavia. Octavia let her gaze back to Indra, thoughts running down on her mind. "You said you wanted to talk to me and Lincoln, what brings you here General?" Octavia didn't wasted any seconds and asked Indra right away.

Indra still amused by this sky girl, not thinking making her every move. "I want both of you to train in tondc, not in this place." Indra said looking Lincoln and back to Octavia.

Octavia was surprised by the outburst of the general. "You what? I think I want you to say it again."

Indra glared at Octavia and Lincoln knew this glare. He interjected between the general and his lover. "How about we just answer to the general Octavia?"

Octavia chuckled at Lincoln, she knew Indra don't have time for this kind of game. "We would love to train in tondc, in your honor master Indra." Octavia gave a half bow to Indra, so does Lincoln.

Indra extended her hand towards Octavia. She did the same and grasped the general's forearm. "Don't be contented sky girl, it's just the start." Indra retrieved her arm and hid her smirk on her face.

Indra turned around to face her warriors. "Ratrio and Gerdau, come up here!" Indra bellowed to her warriors.

The two warriors immediately went to their master. "What is it General?" Ratrio asked Indra.

"I need you both to stay here in arkadia." The warriors were about to protest but Indra glared at them. They stopped what they're planning to and nodded. " _Wanheda_ will need a hand to train the sky people, I already cost them two of the warriors whose trained among all of them. I'm sure they will all die if they found out their instructors departed. That's why I need both of you to stay, because the commander won't be pleased to what I did." Indra told them both and they nodded understanding their leader.

The guard earlier came back and shouted. "It's time!"

"Let me finish him General." Gerdau said with anger in his voice as he put his hands on his sword.

"You will only waste your time." Indra told him. She focused her gaze towards the two warriors. "You will not harm any sky people, do you understand?" The warriors both nodded, Indra turned around to face Octavia. "Fetch someone who can escort Ratrio and Gerdau." Indra told Octavia who nods.

Octavia went to the ark and to fetch Harper. Lincoln nodded in appreciation to Indra, it was returned. No words exchange, Indra knew how much it meant to the both of them, training back in tondc. Octavia was back with Harper, Indra instructed Harper to escort her warriors towards Clarke's room. Octavia also told Harper that Lincoln and her will be gone for days and Octavia wanted Clarke to know their sudden departure. Harper obeyed the General because it's the only thing she can do rather than to provoke her and she will deliver the message to Clarke once their princess is back from her slumber. Harper escorted Ratrio and Gerdau in Clarke's room and leave them with Arias.

Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, and her warriors marched back to tondc. The couple was happy about Indra coming for them, personally, just to tell them she needed them both to train in tondc. This is what they need, Octavia and Lincoln is born to be warriors. This is their faith until they grow old together. This is what they are wishing and longing for a long time, to be a warriors once again. In Octavia's mind she is excited and contented, she also know that her brother won't be pleased knowing she departed without a goodbye, but it's for the best because Bellamy will try to stop her. He won't succeed though, she already made her decision and this is her decision. Lincoln just wanted Octavia be happy and he knows it's the only way to make her feel that. He is glad that Indra made a decision like this. He will be forever grateful for his leader.

* * *

Another afternoon in Polis, afternoon consisting of Lexa looking out of the veranda of her room, this cycle have been happening for the past three days. Lexa never leave her room if she doesn't need to be outside and do her duties. Titus never questioned Lexa because he knows that it will be out of the line even he is the flame keeper. Lexa did tell the night bloods that Clarke stayed in the arkadia and it made them miserable. Lexa did trained the night bloods but less fun because Clarke is not there with them, the warriors knows something is wrong to the commander, but they never ask. It's the commander's personal life and not their place to barge in.

Lexa has been moping around and she doesn't even care if it is evident on her. All she knows is she did her duties and that's it. Lexa just miss Clarke terribly, she felt once again longing for Clarke. Lexa again felt what she's feeling when Clarke was gone in that month. She just wish she could have Clarke back, Lexa knew it will be all over once the war is done. The war where they will be the one who will stand with victory in their hands, this war needs to be done as soon as possible, Lexa wanted Clarke back. Lexa may be selfish but it's just the truth.

The commander sighed in her stance. Lexa move towards the sofa in the middle of her room and took a seat. She's out of her commander mode; she's containing her natural get up, the get up that Clarke liked. Once again, she remembered Clarke _again_. Lexa sighed and put her hands on her face. _Why you won't leave my mind_ , Lexa thought. The commander huffed in frustration and rubbed her face. Lexa retrieved her hands away from her face and laughed. Lexa leaned her back on the sofa and chuckled at herself. She never felt this way before. Being alone in her room, thinking about a certain person and she looked like her brain is messed up, but it's not.

Mumbles outside of her room is heard by Lexa. Her sentries talking to someone, a someone might be a trouble. She told her sentries to brush off all of the people who will attempt to enter her room, but this one they will just let them in. Lexa went towards her armory and got her dagger. She stood near the door and waited until the intruder walked in. The door opened revealing the intruder, Lexa's instinct kicked in. Lexa put her dagger on the throat of the intruder closing the door. " _Jok Leksa!"_ The intruder bellowed and surrendered her hand.

Lexa's eyes widen in surprised. "Anya?"

"Nice to see you too commander now would you please put down your dagger." Anya said with a smile on her face, Lexa is still in shock. "Now! Lexa put it down." Anya gritted her teeth. Lexa is broke from her trance because of her mentor and put down her dagger.

"How?" The only words came out from Lexa's mouth, not that she is not happy to see Anya alive, but how that happened.

"Can you please be grateful for a second and acknowledge my presence and just so you know I'm not a walking dead." Anya smirked at Lexa who chuckled. This is her mentor.

"Clarke told me you were dead?" Lexa questioned than saying a sentence.

Anya walked towards the sofa and sit on it. "I am, in all your minds. Clarke thought I am dead when that bullet passes through me, but what can I say I'm a strong warrior _Heda_." Anya said with smug on her voice. "When Clarke said _'Yu gonplei ste odon'_ to me, the darkness took over. Clarke was also shot, but her body is the only one brought in camp jaha. The guards brought me to Nyko. Nyko thought I was dead, but suddenly I came back to life; don't ask me why, he tended my wounds. I told him not to tell anyone about my recovery, I told him to bring the news about my body being buried in _trikru's_ terrain. After all, nothing was buried in there and now here I am talking to you." Anya sighed because she knew she made Lexa think that she was dead.

"I'm so glad you are not dead, I can't handle more death of my family." Lexa walked towards the sofa and joined Anya.

"I am glad too. I think I came back because of you. I know you still need me, I won't just leave you in the air, and I know it broke you when the news was delivered to you, Clarke saying that I am dead." Anya knows Clarke will do anything that time just to save her people. Clarke will talk to the commander to have an alliance, Anya doesn't have any clue what have happened since then. "I was about to tell you a message when I got shot by a sky people's guard." Anya remembered her true mission.

Lexa looked at her mentor in confused. "What message?" It's better not the one Clarke told them already.

"That sky people and grounders should be united to conquer the mountain men. It's been months, I have no idea what have happened. Nyko told me some information but I want to hear it from you." Anya knows things but not the whole story behind what have happened in the mountain.

"We've been in alliance, in Clarke's lead. She is a great leader Anya." Lexa said with a smile on her face.

Anya nodded, she knows Lexa too well. "I know you would like her."

"I do." Lexa sighed, she's not going to hide this anymore. Lexa does feel things towards Clarke and she's not weak because of this. As long as she's doing her duties, she's still a great leader for all the clans.

Anya is shocked by Lexa. She knows she's gone for a long time, but this is Lexa she's talking to not the commander. "Well we can skip about the mount weather. How about tell me about Clarke."

Lexa looked at Anya then let her gaze in front of her. She needed to let it all out. It's been hiding in her body. She needed to let it out. "Once the alliance was formed there are days we've been with each other's presence, I never felt that way towards other than Clarke, not even Costia." Lexa knows it's hard to talk about Costia, but she's telling what is inside of her. Anya is filled with astonishment in her mind, but didn't bother Lexa while she spoke. "I've grown feelings towards her, feelings that a commander should not feel, because it's weakness. I don't even care if Titus is still with that saying, but I want to be happy. I felt it with her. The attack was that day, we've waited until it was all prepared, but then the attack was starting. Then a mountain men, named Emerson, asked me to make a deal with them, I took it for the price of Clarke's people. They let our people go, I betrayed Clarke. It was the most unworthy thing I've done. A month passed I've learned that Clarke went away from her home, she blamed herself by irradiating the whole mountain, people died, that's why I decided to find her. When I found her she was angry at me because I've betrayed her, but then I let her stay in Polis. I'm making up with my mistakes, then right now here I am being miserable because her presence not here." Lexa sighed not taking away her gaze from the table in front of her.

"I should come back to my death, it's too much." Anya quipped to make the atmosphere lighten up. Lexa let a small glint of smile on her face. "All I can say is go for her Lexa, you deserve happiness." Anya puts her hand on Lexa's shoulder. The commander relaxed by the touch.

"We're at war in the moment Anya." Lexa informed Anya.

" _Azgeda_." Anya told Lexa who nodded. "Nia never gets old picking up a war against people." Anya retrieved her hand away from Lexa.

"Clarke's with her people for the last couple of days." Lexa said.

"That's what I've heard. Now I know why they told me you barely left your chamber." Anya shook her head because of Lexa's non sense explanation.

"I miss her." Lexa sighed for the millionth time this day.

"You must be fallen from the girl who fell from the sky." Anya told Lexa, the commander didn't say anything confirming Anya's suspicious. "I knew it! How about this…"

Lexa looked at Anya and furrowed her brows. "What is it?"

"We go in arkadia." Anya told Lexa.

Lexa's eyes lighten up by the idea and it made her happy. Anya never thought she will see Lexa be in this kind of situation. "Would you do it?" Lexa asked making sure. Anya hit Lexa's head. "What was that for?!" Lexa asked angrily and gave Anya a glare.

"Don't give me that glare Lexa, I don't care if you are the commander or not. Of course I will do it, I'm the one who said that we should go, you never learn." Anya rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright that's settled then, we will leave at first light." Lexa said still not please of what Anya did to her.

"You may hit me back commander, I can see you want to do it." Anya told Lexa, the commander didn't waste any time and hit Anya back on the back of her head. "Oh! That hurts." As Anya rubbed the back of her head.

"You wanted it." Lexa looked at Anya with innocent glare.

"I can't believe you." Anya said in fake offended tone in her.

"I miss you so much." Lexa told Anya with a smile on her face.

"I miss you too Lexa." Anya said back to Lexa. They never been this too emotional with each other, but right now that doesn't matter. Anya and Lexa spent hours talking to each other, Anya catching up of what have happened in the coalition while she was away and what have happened in Lexa's life. Lexa told Anya what she wanted to know, told everything what have happened when she was away for a long time. Lexa telling Anya she was great seeing her back again, Lexa really thought she lost Anya. Anya assured Lexa she won't lose her again, because right now she existed. Lexa needed her, the one who's always been there for her.

When exhaustion took over to both of them, Anya decided to go in her room and have a rest. Lexa let Anya used her old room in Polis, it was unused since Anya was dead, but right now she is back. Anya went back to her old room and felt the happiness creeped into her. Anya missed her life so much. Lexa went to the veranda in her room thinking about the sudden surprised have happened earlier, consisting her mentor being undead. She can't actually believe it that she saw Anya again. Lexa still have the lock of Anya's hair that Clarke gave to her in her tent. Lexa will probably keep it always safe, she can't lose Anya again. Anya is Lexa's family. Lexa looked at the crescent shape structure far from Polis, which is the ark, small figure of it is seen in her room. Lexa wonders if Clarke's thinking about her too.

* * *

Bellamy is sitting on his own, watching the people train with their weapons. He held his own sword. He will be in the war protecting his people, as he vowed to do it. He just can't understand why they need to use swords and not guns, they have the power, but Clarke didn't let them use it. Clarke been away for a month and weeks, she doesn't know how arkadia been in those days. She should not take control once again, Bellamy doesn't know if Clarke can save their people once again. Bellamy's angry because they are teaming up with the grounders, the people who betrayed them in the mountain and left them there to die. It's still fresh to his mind, his life was at stake, but he still did his part being an inside man. The grounders didn't make their part, they turn it upside down. He knows they can't trust any grounders, but Clarke knew better than them.

His sister left with Lincoln a while ago, as Harper told him. He was livid by it, his sister his responsibility. Bellamy knows Octavia can take care of herself, but he can't hide the fact that he still needed to protect his sister. Even how many times he deliberated on his own, it will be no used because Octavia already made up her mind. He doesn't even blame Lincoln because he knows the man feels he doesn't fit in the arkadia, Bellamy knows it's not Lincoln's home. Octavia was also angry with him being a guard, as Lincoln's explanation he can't be in arkadia without a purpose.

Bellamy saw Clarke walking towards him Arias, Ratrio, and Gerdau in tow. Bellamy let his gaze away from the blonde who whispered something about the warriors. It seemed Clarke told the warriors to stay away from her at the moment, but they won't let her out of their sight. Bellamy pierced the sword on his hand on the ground and not acknowledging the presence of walking Clarke towards him. Not taking away his gaze away from his sword, until a figure is blocking him. Bellamy stood up but Clarke stopped him.

Bellamy gave Clarke a glare, but Clarke didn't budged. "What do you want?" Bellamy spat the words on Clarke.

"I need to talk to you." Clarke told him and retrieved her hand away from Bellamy.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "You are talking to me now."

"Will you fuck off for a second and get your ass out of your head?" Clarke spat back making sure her anger is in control.

Bellamy just sat back down and looked at Clarke. "I will once again ask. What do you want?"

Clarke sighed and sat down beside Bellamy leaving a great distance between them. "You've been avoiding me." Clarke said plainly.

"You've noticed." Bellamy chuckled sarcastically.

Clarke looked at Bellamy. "You're angry at me."

"I am." Bellamy didn't looked at Clarke but let his gaze towards his sword still.

"Can you give me answer with more than two words?" Clarke said rolling her eyes because of her friend's acting.

Bellamy turned his face and looked at Clarke. "What about can you give me answer why are we teaming up with the grounders once again?" Bellamy furrowed his brows at Clarke.

"We need this Bellamy, why can't you see that." Clarke told Bellamy with determination in her voice.

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief. "All I can see is the commander will again betray us at the end. It's her coalition, can't you see it, and it's a bait."

"She won't betray us again! [She's not Jason Rothenberg]" Clarke bellowed gaining some of the attention of the people around them, especially Arias attention. Clarke looked at Arias who is about to take a step towards them. Clarke gave him a glare to stand down, that's what he did.

Bellamy chuckled seeing the warrior. "I guess why you didn't returned by those days. You're making friends with the grounders."

"Why are you so up against the grounders? Octavia is one of them, she's your sister." Clarke told Bellamy who turned his gaze towards her.

"My sister is nothing like them or the commander." Bellamy said with poisonous tone in his voice.

"I am one of them. Stop making the commander the bad guy in here, she's helping us to beat the Ice nation, yet you're here hating her about what have happened in the mountain." Clarke defended Lexa.

Bellamy is trying not to roll his eyes. "Can't you remember when people died in the mountain, in our hands? It's because the commander, Lexa took the deal and left us to die, get that in your thick skull." Bellamy said and clenched his jaw.

Clarke's anger is flowing through her veins she can feel it. "Do you even have any idea what have happened to me in the wilderness? Do you even know how I've felt when I left camp jaha? Do you even know how I face those nights; every night they are all there telling me I'm a murderer. Do you even know what have happened in my life while I'm in the wilderness? The answer is no because you weren't there Bellamy! So don't tell me how can't I remember what have happened in the mountain, because damn! I do know every day in my life I do know. Lexa look after me and let me stay in Polis, being in Polis let me forget about the mountain for some moments. That's why I don't like you talking about bad things about her. You don't know her, every one of you doesn't know her, but I do. I know she won't betray us again, so if you're not in this, then you better decide now better than later. We might owe you a life if you fight for this war." Clarke panted from her rant and stood up. Clarke is about to leave but Bellamy stopped her this time.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy said looking down the ground, he feel ashamed to himself. He shouldn't tell Clarke those words. He regretted saying bad things about Lexa, the one who helped his friend in the past days. Past days where he is not there for Clarke, he feels bad being a stupid friend for Clarke. She doesn't deserve a friend like him.

Clarke sighed knowing how her friend is feeling right now. She sat back on her place. "I just wish you can see a bright future than hating the commander, Bellamy."

Bellamy held back his tongue out not wanting to say another smart word. He needed to understand Clarke more. "She betrayed us Clarke."

"She did, but she's doing her best making sure we see that her intentions this time are all true and honest." Clarke reassured Bellamy giving him a small smile and it was returned by a grin.

"I'll try to be civil towards her Clarke, for you. But I swear to gods if she betrays us again, I won't let her slide this time." Bellamy said to Clarke who nodded in understanding. Clarke didn't say another word, but Bellamy spoke up again. "So how are you Clarke, tell me how it feels living like a true princess in Polis?" Bellamy teased Clarke.

Clarke gave Bellamy a slight punch on the shoulder and chuckled. "It actually great and weird, sentries are all over my neck. See Arias there," Clarke pointed out Arias and Bellamy nodded. "The commander left him here to protect me."

Bellamy smirked at Clarke. "Clarke Griffin needs a protection? That must be new. That warrior was about to tear my neck, when you are the one who yelled at me."

Clarke looked at Bellamy offended but smiling. "You are being an ass, idiot. The commander thinks I still need protection even I'm in arkadia. She's just making sure." Clarke knows Lexa cared for her that's why she left Arias to protect Clarke.

"What is she your baby sitter?" Bellamy chuckled and Clarke laughed. Then Bellamy again spoke up. "But I see something is more than that."

Clarke eyes went wide at Bellamy's words. She got nervous all of the sudden. "What? No, she doesn't. I mean nothing, at a-" Clarke struggled from her words that's why Bellamy stopped her.

"I was just joking Princess, but now I got curious." Bellamy laughed at Clarke, a blush creeped in her cheeks.

"I hate you so much Bellamy." Clarke said burying her hands on her face, Bellamy just laughed at the background.

"Who hates Bellamy? I'm going to kick that person's ass." Gina grin ear to ear as she walked towards Bellamy and Clarke.

Clarke puts her hand away and looked at Gina giving her a smile. "Your boyfriend is being an ass."

Bellamy stood up from his place and put his sword on the ground. He stood up in front Gina, she puts her hands around Bellamy's neck, literally showing affection towards Clarke. "Are you being an ass?" Gina smirked at Bellamy.

"Princess here is lying." Bellamy said smiling like an idiot, he leaned forward and kissed Gina.

Clarke made a sound and the couple just laughed. "Gross. Can both of you bring it somewhere and not in front of me."

"We will Princes, thanks for the advice." Bellamy said and smirking towards Clarke, her eyes went wide and Gina laughed.

"Oh my God! I shouldn't have heard that! Get out of here you two. I hate you both, not you Gina just Bellamy." Clarke huffed in frustration, she doesn't want to know what the couple will do.

"Got it Clarke, no one hates me. We better go now." Gina chimed in and she held Bellamy's hand.

"Okay, keep safe and use protection." Clarke eyes went wide yet again to what she has said. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked no one in particular.

"You've change Clarke. I'll try to take your words in my brain and by the way stop thinking about your commander. I'm sure she misses you too." Bellamy said and gave Clarke a smile. He and Gina left Clarke thinking on her own. Clarke on her place thinking about Lexa, Clarke knows she miss Lexa so much. Clarke doesn't have any clue how Bellamy noticed that, but she guess it's a human nature. The way Clarke talked about Lexa towards him, maybe that's why. Bellamy never failed to make Clarke amused by his instincts.

Clarke brought her legs up against her chest wrapping her arms around it and looked at the tallest structure that can be seen in this area. Clarke is been longing for Lexa in days, she missed the commander's presence. Clarke wish she could see Lexa for a minute right now but that won't come true because Lexa's in Polis busy on her duties. What if Lexa also thinking about her, Clarke shook her head because that might not be true, but what if? Those what if is giving Clarke hopes, she knew Lexa. The commander cared about her and it scared her, how will this thing continue. Clarke sighed and spread a smile on her face. Clarke wanted to come back in Polis immediately, she wanted to embrace Lexa. She wanted the commander's presence back with her. Clarke gave the Polis a smile, even though she can't see through it. Clarke wonders if Lexa's thinking about her too.

 _Anya? Like how, right? But I love her too much and I just can't help but bring her back. Gina and Bellamy, my smol beans. They are cute together, okay._

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

I actually didn't acknowledge the people who reviews, favorites, and followed in the past chapters. But huge thanks to all of you and it keeps me going. Please voice out what you think about this chapter. Thank you for reading!x

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 11**

Clarke is sitting on her bed, fidgeting the sheet of it. She doesn't know what to do that day. She's been in her room sinced the day started. Clarke in her room, she doesn't want to leave because she doesn't know what to do outside of Arkadia. She knows, she has duties to train her people, but that can wait until afternoon. Her mother brought her breakfast and it was out cold on the table. She insisted that she's not hungry, but in reality she is. Arias can't do anything for Clarke because the blonde is too stubborn. He was worried because what if the commander will know about this. All he, Ratrio, and Gerdau do is stand outside of her room and wait until she leaves her room.

The blonde is a messed; it's gotten worst for the fourth day. Her friends were worried about her. Raven already went to Clarke's room to knock some sense in her brain but she didn't budged in. Bellamy tried to talked to Clarke too, but it's no use at all. Clarke promised them she will leave her room when she will train her people in the afternoon. Her friends and mom gave in and don't bother Clarke again. It almost afternoon and Clarke still on her bed, feet up on her chest and arms around it. The only thing she's thinking right now, wanting to end the war already, because needed to see a certain person at the moment because it's making her crazy.

Clarke stretched her hand to the table and got her sketch of the commander. Clarke looked at it intently and a smile spread on her features. She missed Lexa dearly, she don't know what to do without her. Clarke can't believe it because a month ago she was fine living in her own in the wilderness without someone's company, then Lexa came now she can't process without the brunette. Clarke sighed looking at the sketch, _I will see you soon Lexa,_ Clarke promised to herself. A knock on the door broke her trance. Clarke put the sketch safely back on the table. She stood up and went to the door and waiting until the knocking is done.

Then Arias spoke up. "A visitor is waiting in the front rear of the ark for you, _Wanheda_."

Clarke furrowed her brow to no one because she was confused, a visitor for her? Clarke opened the door and stepped outside, she looked at Arias. "Do you know who is it?"

Arias and the two warriors slightly bowed to Clarke and look at her. "No _wanheda_ , Bellamy of the sky people told me you better find out to yourself."

Clarke nodded towards Arias and started her journey to the gate. Arias, Ratrio, and Gerdau followed her. When they came out in the ark Clarke saw Bellamy in the sight, he gave her a smirk and it made her confused. Bellamy went back to what his doing and Clarke went to the gate. She looked at the guards. "Open the gate." The guard nodded and open the gate.

The gate is slowly opening and Clarke focused on the person who's standing. When the gate finally opened, it revealed the commander, a person with a cloth covering on her head, and Lexa's warriors. Clarke didn't waste any time and run towards Lexa, Clarke threw her arms around the commander who stumbled a bit by Clarke's weight on her. Lexa puts her free hand on Clarke's back to maintain their balance. Clarke buried her face on Lexa's neck, admiring Lexa's presence back with her again, a smile spread on Lexa's features. "Nice to see you too Clarke, but commanders never hug someone before." Lexa told Clarke who shook her head on her neck.

"Make an exception to me Lexa." Clarke said and embraced Lexa further more. Clarke really missed Lexa and it's evident to her action.

Lexa smirked on herself. "Okay, just this time." Lexa felt Clarke nodded on her shoulder. They felt contented with each other at the moment.

In a distance from the gate, Raven and Gina looking the exchange action by Clarke and Lexa. "I'm sad about Octavia not seeing this right now." Raven said with a smile spread on her face.

Gina looked at Lexa and Clarke in awe still embracing each other. "It seems Clarke needs to explain things, isn't it?"

"She hell does need to explain it!" Raven quipped and Gina chuckled.

Then back in the duo, minutes have passed and they heard someone cleared their throat. Clarke eyes went wide about their current position. She immediately detached herself from Lexa and looked at her with apologetic. "I'm sorry." Words slipped out in Clarke's mouth.

Lexa gave a smile to Clarke. She's overwhelmed by the blonde's welcome to her. "Don't be, nothing is your fault. It's good to see you again." Lexa told Clarke.

"It's so good to see you too. I was thinking about slipping out in arkadia just to visit you." Clarke said truthfully because she wanted Lexa to know, how she miss the commander.

Lexa take a stepped forward and whispered. "I'm thinking the same, but Titus and all are in my head." Lexa chuckled, literally joking about Titus and half of it is true.

"Really?" Clarke eyes lighten up by Lexa's confession. When Lexa was about to response, someone again cleared their throat. Lexa is aggravated by the interruptions, she turned around and she totally forgot about who she's with.

Lexa looked at Clarke and spoke up. "Come with me." Clarke nodded and they both went towards the mystery person, in Clarke's mind.

Clarke eyes the person and confusion in her eyes. "Who are you?" Clarke asked the mystery person.

Anya removed the cloth from her face. "You forgotten about me already sky girl?"

Clarke eyes failed to processed who's in front of her, then a clearer view. Her eyes went wide in disbelief. "How?"

"You're like Lexa, surprised to see me and told me the same words." Anya rolled her eyes.

"Anya! It's you!" Clarke poked Anya's shoulder multiple times to make sure she's real.

"She is real Clarke." Lexa chuckled beside Clarke and Anya. "I will explain to you how."

"It's really Anya, oh my god Lexa!" Clarke said enthusiastically. The warriors in the background do not like the way Clarke addressing the commander but Lexa gave them a glare.

Then the two women again in a distance, Gina flickering her fingers in front of Raven's face who's eyeing the three women on the gate. "Come back to earth Raven." It's still no use. Gina rolled her eyes and smacked Raven on the back of her neck.

"Oh! What was that for!?" Raven glared at Gina while rubbing the back of her neck.

"And she is back from earth." Gina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You were drooling mechanic." Gina said sarcastically.

Raven felt a flush on her cheeks and she averted her eyes from Gina. "I am not, no one can do that to me." Raven defended from Gina.

"Yeah sure, you were looking at the girl with Clarke and the commander and hungry eyes are glinting in your eyes, you're gross."

Raven can't protest and just sighed. "Damn, Anya looks hot." She muttered.

"Welcome back." Gina laughed beside her and gaze over the gate again. She will definitely asked Raven about this Anya.

The mentor looked at the two people in front of her and gritted her teeth. "Can we go inside? It's looks like we are getting everyone's attention from up here." Anya stated, Lexa and Clarke turned around and nodded.

Clarke lead the way and that leaves Lexa and Anya to have some alone time while they are walking. "She's good for you." Anya whispered, she's happy for Lexa because she can sense the happiness to the commander and Lexa deserved to be happy.

Lexa nodded and a smile spread on her face while looking the blonde in front of them. "I hope she knows that Anya. I'm probably delusional if I think she feels the same way, but I'm sure of implying my actions very well towards her." Lexa knows she's initiating feelings towards Clarke, Lexa just hope Clarke can see and feel it.

Anya appreciated Lexa's truthfulness about her feelings towards the blonde. She also knows that Clarke is a great woman and a warrior. "I can feel she feels the same way Lexa. I can see it through her. Whether I just saw her again today, I know my instincts. Just don't go over the board." Anya told Lexa, she can feel Clarke felt the same way to Lexa. Clarke's actions earlier says it all, in Anya's eyes. She knows they will be a great combination among the others.

This is why Lexa needed Anya, because Anya been her rock while she grew up. Anya probably knows everything about her, Lexa is glad to have Anya back into her life again. "I'm glad that you are back from death Anya." Lexa turned towards Anya, slightly chuckled about her words, and her eyes say it all, she's happy with Anya's presence.

Anya never taking away her gaze towards their way, but she can feel Lexa's appreciation to her. She really admired how life turned Lexa to be this way, she maybe sometimes in her commander mode, but deep down Lexa is a great person and Anya knows that. "I am glad too, I never meant to leave that fast." Anya said, but then stopped when she saw Clarke stopped. It gave her time to say this to Lexa. "Put this in your mind and always remember this." Anya puts her hand on Lexa's head. "You deserve so much happiness in your life. You're getting it at the moment. Don't waste it, not right now." Anya gave Lexa a smile and retrieved her hand. Anya walked towards Clarke who's talking to Raven and Gina, leaving Lexa in her own enthralling every words Anya said to her.

Gina is telling Clarke about Raven's reaction about Anya. "You should have seen her face, it was priceless."

Raven can feel her embarrassment starting to grow up and she needed to get out of there real fast. "I'm not talking about that to you two. I was just enthralled by Anya that is all."

Clarke sensed the awkwardness towards Raven and decided to keep teasing Raven. "Want to have some alone time with Anya? I can talk to her." Clarke gave Raven a wink and the girl blush. Raven's eyes went wide as she saw Anya behind Clarke.

Gina nudged Raven and quipped. "There she is."

"Is something wrong in here? It looks like I'm the subject of this matter." Anya said and turned towards Clarke who's trying her best not to laugh.

Clarke gave Raven a smirk and it was returned by a death glare. "Yeah, my friend Raven here wants to give you a tour around arkadia. I think it won't hurt you right?" Clarke asked Anya who gave her a confuse look.

Raven shook her head obviously embarrassed about what is happening at the moment. "Look, Clarke is just messing around. You can go with her and the commander inside if you want. I'm going to do my daily basis." Raven looked at Anya and the gaze of the warrior giving her is making Raven to choked in her soul.

Gina is literally holding her laugh. Gina's mouth is sealed in case a laugh threatens to escape. She gave Clarke a glare saying _'get her Griffin'_ Clarke nodded towards Gina. "I think not, I would like to talk to the commander alone." This time Raven made a sound about Clarke getting the commander alone, but Clarke rolled her eyes. "Raven can give you that tour Anya, it would be great. In the process you can get to know each other."

Anya's brow furrowed because of what the sky people are acting. She's not dumb, she can feel the tension building up to the atmosphere and it looked like Raven is awkward. "I guess a tour could not hurt, if it is okay with your friend here Clarke."

Raven was about to say something, but Gina held her down and put her hands on Raven's mouth. That's when Clarke has the moment to say it. "Nah, Raven doesn't mind at all, it's the least she can do to a great warrior like you."

Gina retrieved her hands from Raven's mouth because the mechanic knows she can't do anything with two people teaming up against her. "I can give you the tour and I don't mind at all." Raven sighed and fidgeted her hands.

"Okay then, lead the way Raven of the sky people." Anya said and Raven nodded. Raven started to walk awkwardly waiting for Anya to follow her. "Sky people are so odd." Anya told herself and a smile creeped on her and she followed the mechanic.

Gina and Clarke watched as Raven and Anya walk away to go around arkadia. "You think she's going to get laid?" Gina chimed. She wanted her friend to be happy and not just to play around.

"Anya's hard to get, but let's see the process." Clarke said and crossed her arms.

"How Anya's hard to get? And what is the meaning of that?" Lexa asked beside Clarke who turned around and cursed at the wind.

Clarke panted and puts her hands on her chest and Gina laughed beside her. "You came out of nowhere Lexa, what the hell?"

Lexa gave Clarke and apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I was in my trance when Anya left me and I saw Anya walked away with Raven, then I saw you two talking and I have no idea it's about Anya. That's why I came in here and heard about Anya's hard to get." Confusion is evident in Lexa's voice.

Clarke still catching the moment and Gina is the one who decided to spoke up. "It's a sky people words. I don't know about your words, but it means Anya is hard to be with in a short time." Gina said and it confused herself too. "Clarke, feel free to clarify that more."

Clarke chuckled about Gina's explanation. "It all means Raven is into Anya, and we all know her Anya's not easy at all."

Lexa nodded in understanding. She knows Anya needs a release too. "Indeed, Anya's not easy, but let's see the process."

Gina shook her head about the parallel between Clarke and Lexa. She knows something is more to that. "It's utterly cute about the parallel between you two, but I need to go now." Lexa looked at Gina completely confused, and then Gina looked at Lexa. "It's nice to see you again commander, have a nice chat with our princess in here." Gina smirked towards Clarke and walked away to find Bellamy.

"I don't know what she is talking about at all and what is she talking about a chat?" Lexa furrowed her brows towards Clarke.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat thanking the Gods that Lexa didn't understand about the parallel Gina was talking about. "I don't know what she's talking about too, but I want to talk to you in my room." Clarke lied because she definitely knows about Gina's talking about. She said she wanted to talk to Lexa and it's completely true.

Lexa can feel the nervousness in Clarke but she didn't push to ask anymore. "Okay, where's your room?"

Clarke was about to response until Arias bowed before Lexa and spoke up. " _Wanheda_ , it's time for the sky people to train." Clarke cursed herself, she totally forgot about the training.

Clarke thought for a second and an idea came up, she hopes the other warriors would agree. "Uh, I can't train the people at the moment, but if you don't mind. Can you, Ratrio and Gerdau take the lead? They really need to train and find Bellamy, tell him to lead too." Clarke asked Arias politely.

Arias nodded to Clarke. "Of course _wanheda,_ I will tell Bellamy of the sky people immediately about the training."

Lexa interjected. "Tell my warriors who accompanied me to join the training."

Arias obeyed the commander and walked away. He told Ratrio and Gerdau immediately and they went to find Bellamy who's talking to Gina. "Thanks for making your warriors to train my people, it would excel them." Clarke told Lexa who nodded. "Come with me now." Clarke went in the arkadia, Lexa followed her.

Clarke opened the door of her room and went inside, Lexa did the same. When the door closed, Clarke flopped down her bed and laughed looking at the ceiling of her room. Lexa awkwardly standing up on a corner, she looked at Clarke who's laughing. "Why are you laughing Clarke?"

"Thinking about what have happened earlier." Clarke smiled at herself.

Lexa furrowed her brows, completely confuse. "What happened earlier?"

Clarke sat up and looked at Lexa with admiration in her eyes. "You know when I hugged you." She said shyly.

"Well that's flattering." Lexa remembered when Clarke hugged her, it was a nice gesture and the commanders might not be acceptable by it, but she doesn't care because it's Clarke.

"I miss you." Clarke blurted out and Lexa felt her heart beat race up.

"I – I miss you too." Lexa told Clarke, her voice crack because of the feelings in her body flowing through her at the moment.

Clarke smirked and quipped. "Of course you do, I'm a Griffin." Clarke patted the space beside her gesturing Lexa to sit down.

Lexa nodded and sat on the empty space beside Clarke. The side of their body is literally pressing to each other. The distance is really unforgivable in Lexa's side. Her feelings keep running through her. "I do and I'm not going to hide it." Lexa said and her jaw clenched because of the nervousness.

"Hmm, well at least I got the commander miss me. Isn't that great, is it?" Clarke chuckled beside Lexa and her stomach fluttered.

"If I could choose I will stay here with you in arkadia." Lexa looked at Clarke in the eye and averted them from Clarke's.

Clarke felt something in her, something that is hard to explain. "You could have told me, and then maybe we won't be this way… longing for each other."

Lexa looked at Clarke and saw something in the blonde's eyes, adoration and desire? "It's not that easy." Lexa snaked her hand to find Clarke's until it intertwined. "I need to tell you something." Lexa knew she needs to tell Clarke, she's sure of it.

Clarke looked at their hands and a smile spread to her face. She missed this, she missed holding Lexa's hand, and she hopes it could be permanent. Then back to Lexa's eyes. "What do you need to tell me?" Clarke asked but stopped and shook her head. "But let me take away your armor first." Clarke chuckled and Lexa let her. Clarke retrieved her hand from Lexa, before Lexa can protest, Clarke puts her hand on the lock of Lexa's armor and Lexa hitch a breathe because Clarke's so close to her. Clarke unlocked it and removed Lexa's armor from her shoulder. Clarke sense the distance between them both but she didn't care. She knows how Lexa take this. She stood up and put the armor on a chair.

Lexa looked around the room for a moment and her eyes landed on the table. She thinks her eyes deceive her as she saw a sketch of herself sleeping. An automatic action, she extended her hand to get it. She looked at the artwork with admiration, a tear escaped her eye. She didn't know someone would manage a time to do this and it touched her because she is the one who was drawn on the scroll. Clarke turned around and saw Lexa's holding her sketch of the commander. Clarke saw a tear on Lexa's eye and it melted her heart because she knew Lexa appreciated it. Clarke kneeled down in front of Lexa and wiped the tear on Lexa's cheeks. "Do you like it?" Clarke can't help but asked Lexa.

Lexa let her gaze away from the work to looked at Clarke. She admired the gesture. She loves Clarke's hand on her face. "Do I like it? No, because I love it."

Clarke was nervous when Lexa said 'no' then she said she love it. Clarke swore her heart missed a beat, she smiled towards the commander and it was returned. "I'm glad, you can keep it." She told Lexa.

"I'll keep it somewhere safe." _But it won't fit in my heart_ , Lexa thought.

"Good, how about put it first on the table and you can tell me what's in your mind." Clarke suggested and Lexa put the sketch on the table. Clarke went beside Lexa again and Lexa puts down her sword on the ground. They turned around to face each other and Clarke intertwined their hands.

Lexa appreciated the gesture Clarke doing to her. "I'm not good at this Clarke." Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes in every moment that past.

"Just tell me what's on your mind and I'll deal with it. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here with you." Clarke reassured Lexa and squeezed her hand.

Lexa nodded and took a deep breathe looking directly to Clarke's eyes. "I've wanted to tell you this since I found you in the cave, but I know you are still hurt about what have happened in the mountain. Then I let weeks to past, I know for sure I'm positive about it. Then this war is coming, it's nervous what if I can't tell you that anymore. You in arkadia prove my feelings are strong." Clarke eyes begun to tear up and Lexa smile. "I've been longing for you Clarke. I know I'm sure about this. I can't lost you again, I just can't. Please give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. I know you feel it too, all I can say is would you mind trying this out? I have feelings for you Clarke, strong feelings that I'm afraid of." Long time forest meets the ocean, being lost by each other's eyes.

Clarke didn't response, but slowly leaned on to Lexa. Their lips meets and Lexa's heart begin to speed up, she tightened her grip on Clarke's hand afraid the blonde would go, but Clarke smile on her lips. Their lips dance through the rhythm, finding each other. Clarke's hands went upward to Lexa's neck, pulling her close. Lexa found her hands on Clarke's face. The domination between them is over flowing, but it was all love poured in the kiss. Until air is necessary, their foreheads lean on to each other. Lexa kept her eyes close and a tear escape. Clarke wiped it and caressed Lexa's cheeks lovingly. "Open your eyes Lexa." Clarke smile on herself, she didn't regret kissing Lexa.

Lexa slowly puts her hand over Clarke's on her face. She opened her eyes and their eyes meet. "Please don't leave me Clarke." Lexa needed reassurance from Clarke. She's too vulnerable in this kind of situation.

"I won't leave you Lexa, I promise. I do need this, I do need you." Clarke said pouring her heart.

"I'm so glad I look after you." Lexa gave Clarke a smile and it was returned.

"I'm so glad you look after me." Clarke said. "Can you stay in arkadia? Just this day, please." Clarke pleaded Lexa.

Lexa knows she can't say no to Clarke. "Okay, I will."

"Can we lie on my bed and just look at each other like this?" Clarke asked and a smile spread on her face.

"Yes we can, but," Lexa said and stop in anticipation. Clarke back away from Lexa for a moment but still held her hand. "Anya won't be pleased waiting for me."

Clarke chuckled. She shook her head because of Lexa's worrisome towards the warrior. She remembered that Anya is with Raven. "Nope, I think it would be okay with her."

"What do you mean?" Lexa asks confusion in her eyes.

"Raven." That's all Clarke said until she kissed Lexa again. The feelings radiating towards them is being decanted out of their system. They needed this closure with each other. They needed each other to function and now they realized it, they know they are unstoppable force. They both enjoy each other's company, they been longing for it. The lovers can't deny their feelings for each other anymore, because it was so obvious to all of them how they treat each other. They just wish this war will went well and nothing will happen, because they know in the future this bond between them will grow and nothing can be between that.

Clarke and Lexa lie on the bed looking at each other as expected. Smiling and tears are pouring between them. Caressing each other's cheeks lovingly and appreciating the moments they are sharing. They just hope this will be everlasting. They are sure of it. The commander may know this as weakness but she knows she deserves this happiness being flowed through her by Clarke. The sky girl knows this might be a risked, but she's taking that risk to care to her one true mate in her lifetime. She wished this all be completely satisfaction and happiness is all that matter for them. Clarke's happy the commander paid her a visit.

Clarke looked at Lexa, admiration in the glint of her eyes. She knows she trust Lexa again and she didn't regret any seconds of taking her back. Clarke is glad that Lexa told her about her feelings towards her, because she knows for herself she will be the one who's going to confessed their feelings if it wasn't by Lexa's announcement. She's taking all of the risk just to be with Lexa, they may not be official yet, but she knows it will happen sooner or later. She's not afraid of the consequences behind this action because she knows if you admire someone you will do anything just to make that person happy, and that is what Clarke will do towards Lexa.

Lexa here lying down on a bed with her lover, she knows for herself she loves Clarke dearly. Lexa also knows the blonde is still not ready to hear it from her, that's why she didn't say she loves her. Lexa wanted to take the time to get to know Clarke more and vice versa. Lexa wanted Clarke to be comfortable in their situation; all she wanted is to make Clarke happy. She will do anything just to make sure Clarke is safe. Lexa is pleased that Clarke give her a chance to show how much she means to her, she will never let Clarke down and will pour everything in her just to make Clarke feel beloved. Lexa just got her back, but maybe after the war she can say she loves Clarke above all the rest in the earth. Lexa's glad seeing the beauty in front of her looking at her eyes with pure adoration and love in the glint of her eyes. She will never forgive herself if she'll ever hurt Clarke again. Clarke deserves every happiness in the world and being loved.

* * *

 _New couple is on the board and too obvious, Raven is too flustered? Can't imagine, but it's Anya! ;) And finally, yes they kissed. Clexa is everything!._

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter!_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

Thanks for the people who managed to leave a review, favorite, and follow to this story. It really means a lot. Enjoy Chapter 12 !x

 _and thanks to the almost ten thousand views!x_

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 12**

Since four days have passed, Clarke is back in her normal routine again, training her people for the upcoming war. She's always in a great condition despite of the brewing war. Even in her friends and mom's protest how she got that good vibe in her, all she answered is giving them a bright smile. Clarke's been this ecstatic since Lexa paid her a visit, all have been curious what have gotten to the both of them especially Anya. She pried Lexa, but the commander didn't budged in. It's not that Lexa and Clarke hiding their sudden bond for each other. They want the atmosphere to be secluded before they announce about it. Lexa can take their bond as a secret, but the only question is Clarke can take it until the war is over? Her friends are on her brain since then, wanting to know every detail.

Octavia and Lincoln are back in arkadia from Tondc. Clarke was happy when Octavia told her about Indra getting her back as her second. Lincoln was pleased when Indra took them back. Indra told them she will tell the commander about her decision. They didn't have any problem by it because it's what they want. They want to be back to their people. They feel natural with _trikru_ because it's who they are. Bellamy was upset by this because his sister, his responsibility. He can't do anything about Octavia's decision this time because in his sister's mind it's the real her, all Bellamy did is to be happy with her sister and accepted it with an open arms. Lincoln and Octavia was back to train the _skaikru_ with Arias, Ratrio, and Gerdau. The two warriors that Indra left when she took Octavia and Lincoln didn't left when the duo was back. They were privilege by training the _skaikru_ and it's what they feel. Clarke took this as an appreciation.

Lexa left arkadia four days ago _alone_ , Anya remained in the arkadia because she was intrigued by the sky people and want to learn about them more. Little did the warrior know, Clarke and Lexa know what's real behind her decision, none other than the mechanic. Even the warrior denied it, it's written all over on her face. Lexa let Anya remained in arkadia, but she made Anya promised to look after Clarke and the sky people. Anya is back to her duties, this is what she's been waiting for since she got shot by a camp jaha's guard. In Raven's mind she's happy that the warrior stayed and she really enjoyed Anya's company. In her friends saying 'Raven Reyes is blending in' she's definitely annoyed by it, but she can't deny it either. It's their life and their own decision, right?

Half of a day training the sky people is not an easy challenge, but every one of them is learning fast. They don't know when the war will be upheld, but they do know it will be soon and they need to be ready by any threat. All gather around arkadia, training with their weapons. They learned it's easy to used a kind of weapons, but not as easy as using a gun. When Clarke didn't let them use a gun, no one questioned again because they know the blonde wouldn't consider. Clarke is being rational, even anyone say it's a lost call if they won't use a gun. If they use a gun, that person can be senseless about their surrounding and just shoot everyone while they are in the battle field. She knows someone who kept shooting innocent people when they are just trying to get out. Warriors of the ground training the people of the sky are now a new bond.

A sky person roared in pain, clutching his arms being pierce by an arrow. Clarke immediately went to the person who got injured. "We need to get him to the medical, now!" She commanded Monroe to take the person to the medical, the girl got the man to the medical.

Anya run towards Clarke direction and asked. "What have happened in here?"

Clarke shrugged her head and totally confused, she checked her surroundings but no one actually owned an arrow. Then a sudden realization hit her. "It's the Ice Nation."

"Warriors secure the place at the moment and people of arkadia remain to your homes." Anya ordered the people around the clearing. The people didn't waste time and obeyed the warrior.

Arias is already in his mode to protect Clarke. "We need you to be inside of arkadia _wanheda_." He told Clarke.

Clarke shook her head. "No, I need to protect my people at this kind of situation." She denied the command of Arias. Clarke focused her gaze from Arias to Anya. "Let the commander know about the sudden threat."

Anya nodded and called Lincoln. The man was there in millisecond, Octavia in tow. "Send riders to Polis let the commander know about the sudden threat of the Ice Nation."

Lincoln immediately went away but Octavia stayed in Clarke's side. "Hey, are you okay?" Octavia is worried about her friend who's in deep thoughts.

Clarke didn't move from her place and it made the people around her worried. Anya tried to pat Clarke's shoulder, but the blonde gaze is still on the ground. "Clarke you need to focus."

" _Wanheda_ , I need to fulfill my duties please be inside of arkadia now." Arias tried again but still failed because Clarke is nowhere around them, she's somewhere.

Bellamy, Gina, and Raven arrived and see that Clarke is frozen from her place. Raven looked at Octavia and see a worried face on her features. Raven knows what to do. She went behind Clarke and smacked the back of her neck. "Raven!" They all bellowed in unison excluded Arias who hissed and drew his sword.

Clarke is broke from her stance and sees the people around her. She didn't even felt the smack that Raven gave her. Clarke saw Arias and glared at him to stand down, which he did. "We need to secure. The Ice nation is out there and ready to attack. We need to prepare, Arias I want you and Bellamy to be in the gate with the others." Clarke looked at Bellamy and Arias who nodded. Bellamy gave Gina a reassuring kiss that he will be safe, Arias know Clarke will be safe with Anya in her side that's why he let her go for a moment and they went to the gate. Then focused her gaze towards Raven and Gina. "I know you two won't fight, that's why I need you to be in the medical to help the team out." Raven and Gina didn't protest to the order and went to the medical. Her eyes landed to Octavia. "When Lincoln gets back be with him and secure the area. Make sure the others are out of sight to be targeted by any of the Ice Nation." Octavia nodded in agreement and went to the way where Lincoln was gone.

Then her eyes landed to Anya, the confidence in her earlier wears off and her shoulder slump. Clarke broke her façade and worriedness in her eyes comes into the view by the warrior. Anya feel bad about Clarke, she knows the blonde is masking her terrified self. "Everything will be fine Clarke."

"What if my people will all die because of me." Clarke shivered at the thought about her people being dead.

Anya never saw Clarke like this, all she knows is this leader is a strong woman. "They won't die because of you. They will die fighting for their people. You are their leader and you should know about this, victory stands on the-"

"back of sacrifice. I know, Lexa told me." Clarke said and a wave of relax flows through her body.

Anya knows something is between the commander and Clarke, but she don't need to be in between of the sensitive subject that's why she wouldn't push. "Lexa is a great leader, same as you. Both of you are born to lead your people, that's why I'm telling you this right now Clarke. You need to focus of what ahead of us and not the past of what is not ahead of us." Anya reassured Clarke.

Clarke felt her rage for the Ice nation, killing her people, injuring her people. She doesn't want that to happen again, never again. She sacrificed many things to save her people and she needed her duties to be done. "I will protect my people with my life. I don't care if I die in that battle field as long as we stand still, victory in our hands no one will dare to oppose us." That's when Clarke left Anya, she went inside of arkadia.

Anya watched as Clarke went inside of arkadia. "Someone cares if you die." Anya told no one but herself, clearly the blonde doesn't know what she's talking about the moment, but Anya is sure Clarke won't let anything happen to herself. She went to the medical to find Raven and the others, but mostly Raven.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Lexa is sitting on her throne, Titus in her right side. She feels fine for the past days and in Titus' mind it's distracting the commander. In a moment she's not leaving her chamber then when she went to arkadia everything went back to normal. He knows something is going on with the commander and Titus thought it will oppose the commanders duties, but it didn't Lexa been over powering for the last couple of days. Whatever she done in arkadia made her this. Lexa did her duties with admiration, making her people comes first. The commander training the night bloods with more conviction in her own. This is what a commander should be. Even though Titus is not pleased when he found out that Lexa went away, at least going somewhere did something good to the commander.

Titus was shocked when he found out that Anya was still alive, even he still haven't seen her he was glad the warrior is alive. He knows how much Anya meant to the commander, it really changes Lexa when she found out Anya was dead, but that didn't between her duties and the alliance in those moments. Titus also know that there is an upcoming war, nevertheless he's up against about being in alliance with the sky people once again but he can't do anything because he knows Lexa is thinking about her weakness. This is why Titus find Clarke as a distraction, all Lexa did was to worried about Clarke, making sure she's safe, and all of the above bringing the blonde in the training of the night bloods even it's forbidden.

Lexa on her throne frolicking her dagger. The commander found this action contented with her surroundings. The sentries outside of the room bellowed. "Rider!"

Confusion runs both to Titus and Lexa as the rider went inside the room. The rider bowed down to Lexa and spoke up. " _Heda_ , I have a message from Anya."

Lexa put back her dagger on her leg and furrowed her brow in curiosity about the message. "What message?" She asked the rider.

"One of the arkadia's people been shot by an arrow. _Wanheda_ and Anya found it as a threat from _azgeda_ this late afternoon." The rider said as he was command.

Lexa hissed out her rage and stood up. "Send riders and tell the army of the eleven clans to secure around arkadia. If anyone sees as a threat or an attack is occurred, a kill order is a must." Lexa told the rider who obeyed and walked out from the room. Ice nation is really defying her.

"Send me my horse, I'm going to arkadia." Lexa ordered one of her warriors. She went to the door but Titus stopped her by grasping the commander's forearm.

"What are you doing _Heda_?!" Titus is practically foolish about his action.

Lexa looked at her forearm then to Titus and rage in her eyes. "If I were you, you will let me go." Threatening tone in her voice, she knows she didn't need this lecture from Titus right now. She has duties to do and she's doing it right now but Titus is stopping her.

Titus swallowed the lump in his throat. He put his hands behind his back and clenched his jaw. "Don't be imprudent commander, the army will be there and I am sure your presence is not needed." Titus is not going to risk their commander safety to this war.

Lexa's brow furrowed and the rage in her eyes lights up more, she eyes the flame keeper as if she wanted to kill him. "I'm imprudent? Let me tell you this Titus. I am doing my duties as a commander and you stopping me from doing it is totally imprudent. You are the one who's not thinking. I'm the one who made this alliance and I need to be there, whether you must stop me but you can't!" She bellowed in frustration. Lexa needed to be in arkadia now, to protect Clarke and her people. She hated to do this with Titus but he left her no choice.

"This is your weakness Lexa!" Titus spat back, didn't think about what his doing.

When Lexa heard the word 'weakness' in millisecond she drew her dagger from her leg and pushed it on Titus throat, but making sure not to hurt the flame keeper. Her jaw stimulated in frustration about the flame keeper's words. This is not her weakness this is her strength. "This is not my weakness flame keeper, do you understand that?" Nothing but rage in her eyes, she knows if someone defied her she needed to fight back.

Titus can't move from his place, if he does that his throat will be in half in the moment he'll do a step. "Don't let the sky girl be in between your duties _Heda_. I'm doing this for your own good and not for my own good." He believes he need to tell Lexa this, he never got the chance to talk to the commander lately. She never listened to him since Clarke been in Polis.

Lexa won't let Titus spoke about Clarke that way. Clarke never been in between her duties, she doesn't understand why Titus is doing this right now. She puts down her dagger, but still glared at the flame keeper. "Clarke never had been in between my duties. You're doing this because you think what always in your mind is right, but you need to know not everything you think is right. I'm the commander and this is not a weakness I'm showing, but this is my strength. Even you don't see it, someone should let you know what I am doing is the right, thus you need to accept it or just believe what you believe in." Lexa spat every word with pierce in it, but looking at Titus feels like looking to a structure without any features.

Titus tilted his head a bit like he's studying the commander and back from its place. "Love is weakness Lexa. A commander shouldn't feel like that, their people comes first and nothing else. All I see from you having Clarke in your company is weakness, forgive me Lexa but I will never accept this kind of imprudent action. You should learn about what have happened to Costia, she was dead because you loved her. The Ice nation targeted her because it was your weakness. To what you're doing right now with Clarke is making her life to be shorter than ever."

Lexa stepped forward glaring at Titus as if he is a prey to be played at and was about to be killed. Titus took a stepped backward as Lexa keeps walking towards him, he knows she will burst out. "How dare you speak about Costia! Ice nation wants the power to rule the ground that's why they targeted Costia because they knew she was mine. They knew it will get through my head and guess what, it did. I never asked for this, I never asked for Nia to send me Costia's head in my bed! Don't ever question how I do my duties. The Ice nation killed my loved, but I still let them in my coalition. They don't deserve it, that's what will they get. I will wipe them out and kill every last Ice nation alive in this ground. Mark my words." Full of rage and resentment in Lexa's tone, Titus nodded scared of what the commander may do to him. He never saw Lexa this angry before and never did imagine she will be angry like this to him, he might add. Titus thought Lexa was done, but the commander spoke up again. "Get this through your mind. Clarke is my strength and ever will be. I don't care how you feel about it, whether you think it's my weakness then consider yourself as my enemy. Don't ever talk about Clarke's life again because you are not the one who's holding it but herself." Long silence been in the atmosphere, Lexa took a deep breathe making sure her anger is in bay. She doesn't want to explode again.

Titus averted his gaze away from the commander and focused it on the floor, he feels ashamed to himself. "Forgive me _Heda_ , I will do anything in my own will to look at the real intention in every action you are doing. It will take time for me to understand why you chose to be weak." He will still stood up by what he believes in.

Lexa shook her head in disbelief towards the flame keeper. If he wanted to be challenge then he will give that to him. "If you are against that, then I guess you should get this flame out off the back of my neck. Then I will be delightful not to take your duties anymore." Titus looked at Lexa not believing what she just said. Lexa gave him a sarcastic smirk and left, leaving a frozen flame keeper from where he is standing up.

Lexa believes she needs to be somewhere more important than Polis right now. The place is called arkadia. Lexa immediately went to her warriors who are standing on the ground of Polis with her horse. She wasted no time and rides her horse with her warriors in tow behind her. Lexa needs to make sure the arkadia is secured and most importantly she needs to make sure Clarke is safe. She's not that worried because she knows Anya won't let anything happen to Clarke. Lexa pats her horse to be fast, she's too eager to see what's happening in arkadia in the moment. The war is brewing and she doesn't know when the Ice nation will attack, but she can feel it's near.

 _What can go wrong in the war?_ Lexa thought.

* * *

 _Anya knows it, everyone actually. / Yup, put him in his place Lexa._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

Thanks to all the people who left a review, follows, and favorites. It motivates me to keep up!

 **KOM WAR !**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 13**

The ride to arkadia consisted of breaks and sudden threats. Lexa and her warriors arrived in arkadia in the first light. The eleven clans' army were already there waiting for the Ice nation to attack, thousands of trained warriors born to be in a battlefield to make sure their people are safe from the enemy. The gate of arkadia opened when Lexa was seen by the guards, they already know who the commander is and whether they like it or not to obey, they will. Lexa looked at the surroundings of arkadia see the people are ready to attack in any minute. This is what should be a clan of people, ready to protect their people. The warriors from _trikru_ bowed before the commander so as the others. Lexa nodded in appreciation to the people who showed respect. The one she's looking for is nowhere to be found. Not showing any emotion to the people around her, not wanting them to think she is weak.

Then a man's voice was whispered beside her. "She's inside of arkadia and safe."

Lexa turned around and see its Bellamy with Arias in tow. She remembered that she commanded Arias to protect Clarke and always be with her side, then why is she seeing the warrior outside of the camp. Lexa nodded towards Bellamy knowing his information is about Clarke, then her gaze moves towards Arias. "I commanded you to stay beside _wanheda._ Why am I seeing you in here?" Lexa hissed in frustration towards the warriors, she can't understand why he didn't obeyed her commands.

Arias is alarmed by the reaction of the commander and totally terrified with his life, he spoke up to explain. " _Wanheda_ ordered me to secure the place with Bellamy of the sky people. She is inside of arkadia with Anya." He left Clarke with Anya yesterday and he's sure she's still with her or maybe she's in her room.

Lexa's anger were lessen knowing Clarke is with Anya. She knows Clarke will be safe with Anya's company beside her. She will let it slide this time, but in the next she won't. "Okay, be in your position make sure the place is secure." Lexa ordered Arias who nodded and walk away. Then she looked at Bellamy. "Take me to Clarke." Even Lexa knows the place she won't risked it.

Bellamy looked at Lexa for a moment and nodded. Eyeing her like she's a prey to be hold on, Lexa didn't appreciate it. She knows the man held resentments to her about what have happened in mount weather, but they need that to be in the past and not go back to it. Bellamy spoke up. "Follow me _commander_." His tone in the word 'commander' is regrettable but he can't be that way especially when Lexa knows the hatred of the man is towards her. Bellamy walked towards the arkadia and Lexa followed, but she commanded her warriors to stay in the entrance of arkadia.

Lexa held her sword on her side tightly. She knows she needed to clear things up between the two of them, but she won't let him get into her just yet. "Sure you are great at hiding your resentment Bellamy of the sky people." Lexa started with getting into him, this way he won't be too confident while he addressed his side towards Lexa.

Bellamy chuckled but didn't look back at the commander instead he still made their way towards Clarke's room. He can't believe how the commander addressed him. "Enough with the formalities, I know you know how I feel about you betraying us Lexa." All is hatred in his tone, he knows he promised Clarke, but this time he got the chance to let it out.

"If you were in my position getting the same offer by the mountain men, what would you do?" Lexa asked Bellamy the same question she asked Clarke.

Bellamy's brows furrowed in confusion why the commander is asking him stupid questions like this. "I don't betray my friends." Bellamy answered in confidence, because it's true.

"You shared the same answer as Clarke's. I know you're a leader same as me, my people were in the line same as your people. I lost thousands of my people in that mountain, but I won't let that happen again. I did what was right to my people, I know you would too. Even you say you don't betray your friends, you will also take it if you were the one who got the offer." Bellamy's neck stiffed with the statement of the commander. Lexa knew he got him, but that's not the point she needed to clear the air around them both to be civilized with each other. "But it's not why I addressed you Bellamy. I want you to know that I won't betray your people again, not after what have happened in mount weather. Ice nation wanted Clarke dead, but they can't get into her that's why they attacked her people. I won't let anything happen to Clarke, I promised her and Abby. I want the atmosphere between us to be cleared out unless you don't want that." Lexa stated, she doesn't care if Bellamy will know what's behind her intention protecting Clarke or the sky people. Lexa just want Bellamy to be in the same page as she is.

Bellamy stopped from his tracks and Lexa did the same. He turned his gaze towards her and looked at her intently. Bellamy trying to find any lies, but he failed miserable. All he can see is determination and admiration. He cleared his throat and clenched his jaw. "You may be right by your judgements. I am once a leader and all I wanted is to protect my people, Clarke is my people. When she walked out that day, I was devastated knowing I might not able to see her again. But then she came back with you, all anger from mount weather came running through my veins until now. Clarke and I talked about how I can't trust you again by forming this alliance. It haunts me commander, what have happened in mount weather. Days I can't sleep but it stopped when I realized how to forget. Sure I'm holding resentment towards Clarke by leaving, but then when she spoke about her days in the wilderness made me realized that she suffered more. I wasn't there to protect my people, Clarke. She said you looked after her. I said things about you that she didn't like and she exploded. Then I realized she may be right, people can change. I promised her to be civilized by you, then right now you're showing me the real intentions you got." All the words he wanted to say was all been voiced out, Bellamy knows he also needed this talk with Lexa. Bellamy paused for a moment and extended his forearm. "I think I can work with that." Bellamy said finally, he eyes Lexa intently wanting her to feel his judgements towards her.

Lexa grasped Bellamy's forearm accepting the traditional truce by a person. Their forearms are clasped, gripped are tightening showing each other the strength they got. "We need this unity Bellamy. _Mochof_." Lexa smirked at the end knowing the sky person won't understand what she said at last.

Bellamy nodded and retrieved his arm away from Lexa. He turned around and walked again, Lexa followed him. "Clarke also told me that, I'm not surprised why you two have parallel to each other and by the way even I can't understand what you have said, I think it's a good word." Bellamy shook his head and smile to himself. He thinks he can be civilized with the commander, but he knows he's talking to Lexa right now and not the commander of the ground.

Confusion runs through Lexa's mind, another sky people terms that she doesn't know maybe she'll ask Clarke later, but said she also don't know what the meaning of it. "Gina of the sky people also told me that, I asked Clarke what the meaning of it is, but told me she doesn't know." _Sky people are so odd_ , Lexa thought.

Bellamy grinned knowing Clarke will deny about it. Bellamy stopped in front of Clarke's room. Lexa did the same and looks at Bellamy. "Maybe it's Clarke's place to tell you what's the meaning of it." Bellamy shrugged and a coy smile played on his face.

Lexa nodded still wondering why sky people are so odd. "I appreciate your company Bellamy. Hoping the atmosphere between us is all clear."

"All clear commander." Bellamy assured Lexa, giving her a last glance and walked away.

Lexa is relief by it, knowing Bellamy is one of Clarke's closest friends. She hoped the tension between Bellamy and her will lessen after their conversation with each other. Lexa sighed and looked at Clarke's door. Remembering the moments she had with the blonde when she was in there the last time, a smile creeped in her feature. She soft knocked at the door and mumbles inside was evident. Lexa waited for a moment until she came face to face with none other than, Raven Reyes. She looked at the mechanic confused why she is in Clarke's room. She was about to speak, but Raven beat her.

"Oh great the commander is here." The mechanic hollered and opened the door gesturing Lexa to come inside.

Lexa went inside the room and scan the surroundings. Lexa saw Anya nodded towards her and she returned it. Then her gaze came to Clarke's direction. Their gaze locked to each other and Clarke adjusted for a moment then stood up. Then an instinct took over her and threw her arms around Lexa. Like what have happened in the gate, but this time more affection is over flowing to both of them. Clarke buried her face on Lexa's neck, slightly left a kiss on it. Clarke knows the others won't see it. Lexa was shocked by the gesture but remained calm. Her jaw tightens and she can see Anya smirked towards her. Raven made a sound and that's Clarke's cue to move away from Lexa. A shy smile came from Clarke and Lexa nodded towards her.

Lexa looked at Anya. The room is full of people. "Ice nation is marching towards arkadia. In any moment they could attack, I was informed the queen and someone named Ontari is with the army. Our scouts saw a bigger amount of people in _azgeda's_ army," Clarke looked at her with worry in her eyes because of the army. Lexa landed her gaze towards Clarke. "But I assure you they still don't stand a chance." The commander said with determination in her voice.

"I just want to inform you commander, Pike and his people escaped in the stockade and they were nowhere to be found in arkadia."Raven said, this is one of their problems too. Pike and his people escaped, they are sure someone helped them to escape while the others are busy around training in the ground of arkadia.

Lexa stimulated her jaw by the information, but remained calm. She took a deep breath and speaks. "Leave us." Speaking of people, she directs the word towards Anya and Raven.

"Need some alone time with Griffin?" Raven quipped and Clarke gave the mechanic a glare who chuckled. "Okay, alright I'm leaving." Raven nudged Anya's shoulder. "Come with me, I'm sure they don't want your presence in here." The mechanic whispered to the warrior.

Anya looked at Raven in disbelief, she knows she's been close with the mechanic but she's a warrior. How can she just nudge her shoulder? "Don't do that again Raven." She said with stiffness in her voice.

This time Clarke is the one who made a sound, Raven didn't paid attention to the blonde. The mechanic looked at Anya and surrendered her hands up. "Okay, I'm going to medical to help Abby and Gina." Raven said and looked at Clarke. "We're not done." She left the blonde with a wink. A jealousy creeped into Lexa, but remained still, Anya just shook her head by Raven's antics.

When Raven leaves, Anya spoke up to Lexa. "I'm going to find Indra, I know she won't miss this battle." Lexa nodded as the warrior exited the room. That leaves Clarke and Lexa in their own.

"Don't pay attention to Raven she's an ass." Clarke chuckled knowing the commander is bothered by the gesture of the mechanic.

Lexa nodded and sat down on Clarke's bed, the blonde followed suit. Lexa has been thinking about making sure Clarke is safe. "Clarke, are you sure about going to war?" Lexa looked at Clarke with worriedness in her eyes.

Clarke found Lexa's hand and squeezed it reassuring her that she will be safe. "I should ask you the same question, I know you are the commander but it still bothers me what if something happens to you?" The protective mode of them both to each other is practically doing its job at the moment. Not wanting each other to get harm by anything.

"There is nothing can go wrong to me Clarke. I'm afraid what if something _happen_ s to you? Nia will be there and I'm terrified if she plotted something to hurt you." Lexa stated, clearly not wanting Clarke to go in the war.

Clarke appreciated Lexa being worried by her, but still offended by why Lexa can't trust her. "I can take care of myself you know." Clarke retrieved her hand from Lexa and averted her eyes.

"That's not what I meant Clarke. I want to protect you." Lexa was offended by the sudden reaction of Clarke.

Clarke shook her head. "Then if you want to protect me, be in my side in that battlefield. I want to fight Lexa, this is my people were talking about. The queen wants me dead, she can't do it because protection all over me that's why she attacked arkadia. If she still wants to kill me, which she still wants, then get it over with. I don't care if I die."

"I do care Clarke!" Lexa bellowed. She does care if Clarke dies. Clarke meant everything to her. She's willing to give up everything for her.

Clarke looked at Lexa in the eyes apologetic. Clarke saw the real commander, the Lexa she admires. She regretted what she said, because it's hurting Lexa and it's because of her. "I'm sorry." There's a shed of tears flows through her eyes.

Lexa wiped Clarke's tears away from her rosy cheeks. "Don't be, I know how much this battle meant to you." Lexa knew she can't do anything about Clarke wanting to be in the war, that's why she needed to accept it. "Please promise me you will be safe until the war is over." Lexa looked at Clarke in eyes, caressing the blonde's cheeks lovingly.

Clarke puts her hand over Lexa's and admires the beauty in front of her. "If you promise that you will also be safe until the war is over."

"I promise." Lexa smiled at Clarke and it was returned. Clarke closed the gap between them. Both ignoring their surroundings, nothing matter at the moment. Even they both know the Ice nation can attack in any moment. Clarke desperately moved her lips to find Lexa's. Savoring the moment, Lexa buried her hands in Clarke's hair. She felt the blonde's tongue wanting to make an entrance and she let it be. Domination between the both of them, desperation in Clarke's mind, she waited too long for this moment. She needed Lexa to be safe in her arms. Until the air is needed, they both give an inch distance between them. Hands still tangled to the both of them, slowly opening their eyes, forest meets the ocean.

"Be safe with me." Clarke said looking through Lexa's eyes. It feels like she's drawing a hole through the commander soul. She needed to make sure Lexa will be safe. Clarke needed Lexa to be safe.

Lexa gave her a smile and it was returned by Clarke. "I will be, don't let yourself get foolish. I know you are a great warrior, that's why I-" Lexa stopped her tracks and swallowed the lump in her throat, she almost said the words. Clarke looked at her, her eyes say it all back, but she knows Lexa. "That's why you're you." Lexa managed her words to come out. She hoped she can say the words freely towards Clarke.

"I won't be foolish and don't let your guards down." Clarke told Lexa and backed away from Lexa. Clarke laughed looking at the commander.

Lexa hearing Clarke laughed is like a song in her ears, but she got curious why. "Why are you laughing?" Lexa asked with her brow furrowed.

"Your war paint is all over your face." Clarke stifled another slight laugh.

Lexa shook her head but pointed out to Clarke's face. "It's all over your face too Clarke. Want me to do your paint?" Lexa offered.

Clarke smirked knowing how she got the paint on her face. "It would be my pleasure to get a special treatment from _Heda_ doing my war paint." Clarke teased Lexa.

"Well, it would be my pleasure getting my war paint from _Wanheda_." Lexa said back and see Clarke smiled. The duo prepared for the war. In the moment they enjoys each other's company until they still got the chance. Clarke did Lexa's war paint and Lexa did hers. They talked about the war and wanting each other to take care again. They also talked about what could happen after the war. Lexa told Clarke what have happened between Bellamy and her. She told Clarke the atmosphere is cleared between them and Clarke is happy by it. knowing her friend is in good terms with Lexa. Clarke knows it's hard for Bellamy that's why she appreciated it so much.

Nothing happened between them, all they did is enjoy the other's presence. Everything will be fine, right?

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

 _Azgeda's_ army marched down towards arkadia. The queen leading the army with Ontari by her side, the army have expanded and let alone Pike and his people are with them. Lexa didn't even know that Queen Nia will gather so many people for this war, but she does know something, they still don't have a chance to win. The eleven clan's army were all in front of arkadia, warriors blow the war horn. Everyone chanted _'jus drein jus daun'_ the sky people also did it. They know all of them have a one goal, it's to defeat the Ice nation. Lexa stand tall, Clarke on her left side, Anya and Indra on her right side. They all get up in their warrior look. The Ice Nation is nearing to their sight until a rain of arrows fired up to them. Lexa made Clarke ducked and the warriors immediately shielded their commander and the generals.

When the arrow died down it managed to hit some of their people but still they fought and everyone runs towards the army, the generals runs with rage in their eyes. Before Lexa can run, Clarke held Lexa's hand. "We fight together, be safe _Heda_." Clarke looked at Lexa in the eyes.

"We will win this together, be safe Clarke." Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a smile. Lexa squeeze Clarke's hand and run. Clarke is in her tow.

Octavia runs with rage in her eyes and the first person she saw is Charles Pike. Pike saw the warrior running towards him, the disadvantage he had is he's using a sword and not a gun. One of the Ice nation's warrior got inside the arkadia, blending in with the _trikru's_ get up, that's why they got out. Octavia charged her sword towards the man, and then swords clashed. Octavia gave pressure between them. The man doesn't know that this girl knows how to fight. Octavia kicked Pike's foot and the man stumbled down. She spun and slashed Pike's arm. The man cried out in agony, grasping his arms. Pleading looked in his eyes, but the rage in Octavia's eyes is running. " _Jus drein jus daun_." Octavia walked towards a kneeling Pike and raise her sword, before anything could happen. A scream behind her, then Octavia felt pain on her back. She kneeled down, pierced her sword on the ground looking at Pike who's smirking towards her. Hannah helped Pike to stand up, and a growl behind the two was heard. Sword met Hannah's back and in a matter of second she stumbled down on the ground. Lincoln runs towards Octavia and helped to get her up, caressing his lover's cheeks knowing she's fine. He looked at Pike with fury in his eyes. All running through his mind is Pike deserved to die. Lincoln walking towards Pike and run his sword through the man's neck. Pike's head rolled down the ground. Lincoln turned his gaze to Octavia who nodded and they continue to fight.

Anya managed to kill some of the warriors until six of _azgeda's_ warriors rounding her up. Warriors looking at her like she's a cornered prey. Anya held her two swords in her hands, snarl in her mouth. She bellowed and attacked the warrior in front of her. Anya blocked the warrior's sword in front of her then kicks the man. She turned to her back and saw another warrior charging towards her, the warrior rise his sword and Anya ducked penetrating her right sword through the warrior's stomach and slashed her left sword to the other warrior who's charging towards her. Two men down and four to go, two warriors charged towards her in unison and she blocked their sword. Another man on her back charged towards her managing to give her a deep wound, pain felt by Anya and it made her adrenaline to rush. She kicked the man behind her and stumbled the warriors in front of her. She aimed for the warrior's throat and he stumbled down. Two men and she managed to kill them both in one swept, she looked at her last enemy who's on the ground not wanting to die. Anya twirled her sword and slashed the man on the chest, he died. Anya gripped her sword, not minding her injurie, runs and killed the warriors who are in her way.

Bellamy clashed his sword to the warriors in front of him, backing each warrior and the warriors who's unfortunate being killed by Harper, Monroe, and Monty behind him. Bellamy saw the woman beside the Queen, Ontari, who's charging towards him. Loud snarl came out to the woman's mouth and it caught Bellamy off guard. Ontari is a strong warrior. She was trained since her childhood. She managed to wound Bellamy's leg and arm. He groaned in pain clutching his leg, his other hand still holding his sword. Ontari circled Bellamy but looked at the people in his tow. She charged towards the three and slashed each of them on the arm. Harper and Monroe are down. Ontari came towards Monty and grasped his shirt, Monty looked at the warrior with pleading on his eyes, sword on his throat, the warrior gave pressure and Monty bellowed in pain. Ontari's eyes went wide and loosen her grip on Monty's shirt, looking at her stomach sword pierced inside of her. Monty crawled away from Ontari and went towards Monroe and Haper, leaving Bellamy to the warrior. Bellamy retrieved his sword from Ontari's stomach and walked towards his friends. Black blood runs down in Ontari's mouth and the wound on her stomach. She looked at the people and slowly she stumbled down on the ground, knowing her fight is over. Bellamy told Monty, Monroe, and Harper to go inside arkadia, because the war is nearing to its end. The three went away and Bellamy still goes on even the injuries on his body, he leaves Ontari gasping for air. Words running through his mind, his people need him now. He will fight until the end even it caused his own life if he still continues fighting, because he will.

Indra, Gerdau, Ratrio and Arias went towards the way to the queen. Three warriors protecting the general from any harm, it leaves them multiple cuts on their body. Someone from _azgeda's_ army caught Arias off guard and managed to aim their sword to his abdomen, when the sword swept away from his body. Arias gripped his sword and charged towards the culprit. Arias bloods run down on him, but he doesn't care, until his sword connected with the warriors. Indra being circled up by warriors, Gerdau snarling from pain in his body, and Ratrio who's helping the general, he knows he'll do it alone. Arias kicked the warrior's stomach and his body stumbled. He gripped his sword tightly and penetrated it down to his heart. Arias looked at the lifeless body on the ground and he kneeled down feeling the other pain on his back, a sword got him. " _Ai gon plei ste odon…_ " His last words looking up to the sky, knowing he did his job to protect his people. He just hoped _wanheda_ won't be too stubborn without him, until his body stumbled down on the ground. Ratrio seeing the warrior died made his body pumped into adrenaline, he bellowed and charged towards the warrior who killed Arias, in millisecond he managed to kill the _azgeda_ warrior. Indra killed the warriors who are circling her, witnessing her warriors being in much of pain. She raised her sword and bellowed. Her warriors followed and shout as well. Indra runs towards where the Queen is sitting on, warriors guarding her. Their eyes full of hatred directed to the general, it looked like there are over ten warriors around the queen. The warriors that with her are not enough, but she still wanted to kill the queen. Indra charged towards Nia, blocking each warrior on the way leaving them to her warriors to kill. Until she see came face to face with the Queen who's looking at the general frighten. Sword in the queen's hand, Indra charged and the queen managed to block Indra's attack. Nia tried to fought the general but Indra is too strong, a smirk spread to the queen's mouth and it made Indra snarled towards her. Until a loud slashed on Indra's back, the general loosen the pressure away from the queen. Indra turned around and saw the ice nation warrior who caused her wound. Rage in her eyes, then turned towards the queen and she managed to leave a cut on the queen's arm. The queen cried out in pain, but still standing. Indra left the queen to finish the warrior who wounded her. In seconds the warrior just breathes his last air. Smug on Indra's face while looking at the lifeless body. She knows they got this war in the bag.

Clarke and Lexa still beside each other while in the battle field, the eleven clan's army are not even down. Some are dead, but their sacrifice made their way to the victory. Ice nation is slowly backing out, but Lexa won't let them. She wants every ice nation dead. Clarke beside her is a born natural warrior. Clarke killed the warriors on her way, so does Lexa. Clarke been cornered by two warriors and the other managed to cut her arm, her other hand came in an instant and killed the other warrior. Lexa growled seeing Clarke in pain, the commander charged towards to the warrior who wounded Clarke. Lexa met her sword on the warrior's body. She runs towards Clarke and helped the blonde to stand up. Lexa whispered reassuring words to Clarke's ear. Lexa saw Indra in a distance and her eyes darted to the queen who's standing frozen on a place. Lexa told Clarke to sit down first because she has an unfinished business with the queen. Clarke agreed because she sees the surroundings, Ice nation are down. Clarke let Lexa to go by herself. Clarke watched Lexa gather a lance from one of the ice nation's warrior. Clarke knows Lexa needed to loosen her anger; smirk spread to Lexa's mouth and words came out. _"Jus drein jus daun."_ Lexa properly gripped the lance on her hand, took a step back for force and a loud shout came out from Lexa's mouth. The lance came through the queen's chest, Nia stumbled and looked at the source of the lance. She saw Lexa standing in a distance and she knew this will come, her death from Lexa's hand. Nia accepted her faith and her head is down on the ground. Indra looked at Lexa and nodded, Lexa returned it. Clarke saw the exchanged and all she knows they won the war. Clarke stood up to go beside Lexa, but then a weak structure of someone came on the view. The woman clutching her sword and her other hand on her stomach to stop her black blood to run down. Clarke's eyes went wide and she shouted. Lexa turned around and it made Ontari to have the chance to penetrate her sword to the commander's side. Lexa's eyes connected with Clarke who runs towards them. Lexa slowly kneeled while watching Clarke kill Ontari, the blonde aim for the night blood's throat and kill her. This time Ontari is dead and once again stumbled down to the ground. Clarke catch Lexa's body until it hit the ground. Tears running down in Clarke's eyes, the blonde gave pressure to Lexa's wound to stop the bleeding.

Clarke's emotions are running through her body. "Lexa you're okay. I – I'm going to fix you. Just stay with me." Clarke tried to give Lexa a reassuring smile, but she failed as her tears keep running through her eyes. Clarke shouted for help, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra are on the view.

"Don't be a - afraid Clarke." Lexa choked down her words, tears in her eyes. Lexa search for Clarke's hand and intertwine their hands, squeezing Clarke's hand.

"Don't speak, just stay still. Octavia and others are here to help. Please stay with me Lexa." Clarke grasping Lexa's hand for her dear life, Clarke still needed Lexa. Clarke won't be the same without Lexa in her life.

Lexa nodded, wanting all the gods to be with them. She still hasn't told her true feelings to Clarke and it is scaring Lexa, what if she can't tell Clarke the true feelings she possessed towards the blonde. Lexa still wanted her life to be with Clarke, she can't function without Clarke. Lexa caught off guard by Ontari's attack and she's really angry about it because right now it causing Clarke to be hurt. Lexa can't do anything to make Clarke's pain to lessen. She's still worried about the blonde's wound. But right now she felt helpless lying on the ground in Clarke's embrace. Her eyes connected to Clarke's bluest eyes with tears the whole time, not minding her surroundings, because if it is her last day on earth. Lexa wanted Clarke to be the last person she sees. Lexa's eyes begin to drooped and Clarke panicked, calling out for help. Mumbles in Lexa's surroundings but she can't point who's who, until blackness took over Lexa.

* * *

 _Yeah, I am emo right now because of this and I hope I didn't messed up the action parts, it pretty sucks though._

 _Kudos to Ontari being able to still do that kind of action even she's injured. DON'T KILL ME PEOPLE._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	14. Chapter 14

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

 **PRIVACY**

 **the state or condition of being free from being observed or disturbed by other people.**

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 14**

 _Three days later..._

A war they accomplished, they have won, victory stands on the back of sacrifice, and most importantly they had lost their people among to those occurrences. The eleven clan's army got back to their respective homes. Pride on their shoulder being in that battlefield, fought for their people, or maybe we should say, for the _sky people_. Even everyone knew it's for the _skaikru_ , no one dared to question the commander. All they knew is the Ice nation are savages, they don't deserve to be in the coalition and they are being led by a leader who's ego centric in their own. The Queen being dead, in the hands of the commander, really opened everyone's eyes to respect Lexa. Leaders, warriors, and people on the ground knew about the commander being attacked by the night blood of the Ice nation. No one knew about Ontari because the Queen is saving the night blood to take over the whole ground, but what they got is their whole nation came down on a swept splash of the joined alliance of the eleven clan and the sky people.

Everyone was in anticipation, waiting for the news about the commander if she survived or died. Three days have passed, all they knew is the sky people took her body to tend her injuries and the part of her body that got the sword in. The commander is still not waking up since then, the people on the ground got back to their own living lives, being commanded by the generals. Of course they obeyed, no one wanted to die if they questioned. Indra got back to Tondc, to lead her people. _Trikru_ is the most hurtled by the news about the commander, it's her clan and she mattered to them the most. Probably, Polis is in a devastated position as _trikru's_. Titus knew this may come, but he knows Lexa is a strong warrior. He trained the night bloods more than they do in a normal training day. The warriors knew about what have happened to the commander, but in this news, it didn't scare them. Each of them may be the next commander, but they aren't ready to take over the unfinished jobs of the commander. All they know she will wake up sooner than later.

Back on arkadia, everyone is happy about their victory. Monty's moonshine fulfilled their fantasies. _Skaikru_ literally got wasted, the meaning of that the _delinquents_ for exactly. Monroe and Harper got out from the medical because their wounds aren't that deep, like Monty's. Monty was devastated about his mother, but he can't do anything because she chose to be like those people. Two nights straight the people around arkadia can't help but celebrated their victory. Everyone is relief that they are finally in peace on the ground, especially because of the Ice nation does no longer exist. The leaders, Abby and Kane, specifically Kane, are happy about the outcome of the war. Even though arkadia loss some of their people, at least they got their peace. Some of the people from farm station are really disappointed about Pike and his people. They didn't know Pike is someone who will chose to be with the enemy, but they died as they deserved. _Skaikru_ also knew about the commander being harmed at the war. In some minds of the people think the commander deserved it, but the others are really not happy by it. Bellamy got a fight with someone from the alpha station, who is talking about the commander being such a baby because of a sword stabbed into her. The man from the alpha station is literally drunk, but Bellamy didn't care. He knew the commander is the reason why they have the victory in their hands.

The third night everyone was down in their homes, drunk because of the celebration. The only one who didn't celebrated is none other than, Clarke Griffin, who's been in the medical since the war ended. When Lincoln got Lexa in the medical, Clarke never left her side. Days where she's staring at Lexa, wanting the commander to wake up already. Abby can't even do anything about it because the blonde shut everybody up since Lexa got harmed. The only person who has the gut to speak with Clarke is Anya. The warrior knew about the two, even Lexa and Clarke won't say anything to her, it's all evident to how they cared for each other. Anya admired how Clarke is so dedicated to Lexa. She's not comparing but the warrior think Clarke is better than anyone who has been with Lexa. People may be confused by Clarke's action by being in Lexa's side for the last three, specifically Abby. She's really worried about her daughter not wanting to leave the medical. She can't do anything but bring Clarke some food and the blonde will eat beside Lexa. Abby saw her daughter once talking to Lexa who is unconscious. Clarke telling Lexa that she should wake up now because they won the war, telling some story about how she live in the ark, and some jokes that Lexa is the only one who can appreciated because it's corny, but sadly she never reacted.

Clarke was also devastated to know the news about her warrior, Arias, being dead. The warrior really amazed Clarke for some reason. He truly admired what he's been duty for. Clarke didn't really expect her warrior will leave to soon. She never told Arias how much she's thankful for being always in her side and sorry for being stubborn for some times. Clarke wished the warrior would be in a good condition wherever he is and looking down at her being proud that she made it out of the war. She's sure if she didn't made it out Arias would probably attacked her up above and tell her how much she's so stupid reckless.

Abby entered the medical seeing Clarke who's still sitting on a chair in Lexa's right side. The blonde finally exhausted and she got some rest. Abby saw Clarke's hand intertwined with Lexa's. Clarke's head is rested on her right shoulder, the same hand holding the hand of Lexa. Clarke's left hand is on the commander's legs. Abby's curiosities creeped on her, she searched the surroundings and saw Anya who has also been in the medical since as Clarke's. Anya stood on Lexa's left side, crossed arms, staring at Lexa, wanting the commander to wake up too. Abby saw Raven sitting on a sofa behind Anya. Abby knew Anya is someone who is special in Lexa's life. Abby took a deep breath and went beside Anya. The warrior didn't bother to look at the doctor. Abby clasped her hands together and spoke up. "You really cared about the commander."

"Lexa is my family." Anya replied emotions coursed down in her body. Lexa is really her family and she would do anything to protect her, but Anya failed to do that job. The warrior clenched her jaw and blinked a few times, maintaining her emotions to pour out in front of the doctor.

"I once lost someone special to me, to Clarke." Abby looked at the sleeping blonde while thinking about Jake. "He's my one true love and my family. I lost him because of my beliefs."

"Clarke must hated you if you're the reason of it." The warrior said, literally curious about what have happened.

"She thought at first her best friend was the reason why her father got floated, but things changed, I know she's a smart kid and she immediately knew it was me. She hated me for a long time, but I did everything I can, just to gain her again. I'm relieved that my daughter forgave me, but I know some in her still don't trust me. I'm the reason why her father died." Abby swallowed the lump of emotions in her throat. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed the air.

"If I were Clarke, I already killed you." Anya told Abby seriousness in her voice. Raven snickered at the background, but didn't bothered to interject into the conversation.

"I would have too, but the real is." Abby paused for a moment. She needed to know if her thoughts are all valid. "I never saw Clarke this happy before when she is with the commander."

"Not even with Finn." Raven added, but still, the duo didn't paid attention to the mechanic.

"You're daughter cares so much about Lexa." Anya inquired Abby, if Abby is curious about the relationship between Clarke and Lexa. The warrior shouldn't be the one that Abby is asking. Maybe, the warrior wanted to hint some to the doctor though.

"That's what I thought so too." Abby chuckled and shifted her weight on her left side. "If my eyes are deceiving me, I would think they are together." Abby squeezed some juice, if maybe she can convince the warrior to tell her something, she needed to do everything.

Anya tore her gaze from Lexa and uncrossed her arms. She turned her attention to Abby, tilted her head studying the doctor. Then put her straight face and spoke up. "What if your daughter will tell you that she has a relationship with a _woman_?" Anya didn't said Lexa because she's not the one who should tell Abby. If Abby has a problem with Clarke's bond to someone especially with the same gender as she is, then they will have problems with one another, maybe Clarke will be upset by it too.

"I will accept it with my heart because I am her mother." Abby said not missing a beat because she knew even if Clarke loved someone who's in the same gender as her Abby will open her arms and embrace her daughter.

"Very well then, we have no problems." Abby nodded to the warrior who returned the gesture. No words have spoken to each other. The two of them paid back their attention to the commander and Clarke. The air is deafening and the mechanic on the other hand is really not used to this kind of atmosphere. Raven is here for two reasons, she is worried about Clarke, and she wanted Anya to take a rest because the warrior didn't also left the medical since the war. Both Anya and Clarke are still in their war getup, they didn't bother to change because they have better things to do than leave the room. Their wounds are tended by Abby and they are both thankful by it. The thing is if they leave the room, what if Lexa wake up right?

Raven can't take it anymore. The mechanic stood up from the sofa and went beside Anya. She nudged the warrior, who she knew don't liked the gesture, but she needed to do her job as a _friend_. Anya turned to Raven, the mechanic once again saw that poker face in the warrior's face. She's a little disappointed because the warrior had been liked that since Lexa happened, but oh well she can't do anything about it. Raven hidden her frown in her own and plastered a smile on her features. The mechanic saw Abby got a chair and placed it beside Clarke, it meant the doctor gave them some space.

"Get some rest Anya." Raven whispered to the warrior who just looked back at her with blank stare as if she didn't heard any words came out from the mechanic's mouth.

"I know you can hear me _General_." Raven crossed her arms, eyed the general with intent in her glare. "Get some rest you hard headed _nomonjoka._ " Anya's eyes went wide in surprised when the mechanic verbally disrespected her. Little did she not know, the mechanic knew a trigedasleng curse word because of Clarke. Raven smirked at the warrior who obviously livid at the moment.

"You're not the one who decide of what I do and when I do it." Anya hissed at Raven, but the mechanic didn't bothered by the sudden outburst from the warrior. Instead she found it hot as an acid fog.

"Okay that really turned me on." Raven whispered to herself. Anya looked at her confused of what she had said. The mechanic shrugged herself and stood straight. "Would you mind taking a rest for a moment?" Raven asked sheepishly looking directly at the warrior's eyes.

Anya got caught up in the mechanic's stare. She clenched her jaw and slumped her shoulder. She just can't leave Lexa and Clarke here. Anya wants to see Lexa when she wakes up. This is her job, but Raven giving her that pleading look that made her guilty. She knew that the mechanic cared for her. Anya remembered when she got there in the medical after the war, wounds all over her body. The mechanic took care of her and Raven doing it again. She doesn't know what the mechanic's deal is, but Anya certainly appreciated it. A few blank stares through Raven and deliberated in her mind whether she leave the medical for a moment, finally a decision had been made. It may not be harmful at least Anya knew Lexa will be okay if she won't be there when she wakes up.

"Don't worry I'll fetch you when she wakes up." Abby said out of nowhere, staring at the duo who's neck to neck at the moment. Raven gave Abby a nod of appreciation which is returned. Abby knew Anya won't leave the room because she cared so much to the commander and it will be a war convincing the warrior, but it's Raven, she gets what she wanted.

"See I told you. Abby will take care of her. Now would you take a rest? I know Clarke is pretty exhausted herself that's why she's knocked down at the moment." Raven chuckled and it made the warrior see a bright side. "I know you're probably fighting yourself in the inside whether you leave or n-"

"Okay." Anya interjected Raven from rambling. It's making her head go rounded up. Raven nodded, but isn't happy when the warrior interjected her, at least she got her to accept. Anya turned her attention from Raven to Abby, who looked at her, not knowing what the warrior wanted to her. "Tell Clarke she should go to her room and take a slumber there. I know she will need it, if she fights you, tell her I'm the one who asked you." Anya told Abby.

"I will, Clarke maybe a hard headed, but I can handle her." Abby appreciated the favor of the warrior. If this is about her daughter's health then she'll do anything just to make Clarke go to her room, if not, then she'll have to drag her own daughter.

"Three days, you can't even handle her." Anya said and Abby took offense by that, but instead of having a fight with the warrior she shut her mouth. In Anya's doing it's perfectly normal telling people what's the truth, but maybe Abby can't handle the truth because her eyes told the warrior's instincts other story. Anya cleared her throat wanting to clear the atmosphere. "In our language, _mochof Abi kom skaikru_. I really appreciate everything you've done." Anya said truly in her own. She may be rude, but at least it looked like Abby understood her.

"It's all good words, don't worry Abby." Raven winked at the doctor who chuckled.

"I understand, off you go both of you. Raven," Abby turned her attention to the mechanic who saluted at her. "Lead Anya to one of the spare room. If she won't mind, you can take her to your room." Abby may smelt something is between the mechanic and the warrior at least she can help in a little matter regarding to the duo. They can be a cute.

"I don't mind staying at Raven's. If that's what you're referring to." Anya said innocently, not knowing what's really between the secret eyes messaging Raven's giving the doctor. Raven blushed at the warrior's statement and lowered her gaze away from Abby. Abby shook her head in confirmation. She'll accept every one of them.

"Okay then, Raven lead her to your room." Abby hidden her smirk but she knew the mechanic can sense the playfulness to her voice.

Raven huffed in frustration, but actually happy about Anya staying at her room. She dragged her feet, step by step through the door. Anya followed the mechanic, literally enjoyed watching Raven and Abby's exchanged. Raven got out from the medical, but Anya stopped outside of the room and turned her attention to Abby who's watching them leaving the room. Anya spoke up. "Take care of Lexa." Abby nodded. Anya settled her gaze to Lexa for a moment and whispered to herself. " _Ste yuj Leksa_." That is the warrior's cue to finally leave the room. The door closed behind her and saw that Raven waiting for her. The mechanic gave her reassuring nod because it's her first step outside of medical since three days. Raven lead their way and Anya followed suit.

Back in the medical, Abby looked at her daughter lovingly, smile plastered on her features. Her hand travelled down on Clarke's face and tucked a tress behind the blonde's ear. It went down on Clarke's cheeks and she caressed the blonde's cheeks. Abby retrieved her hand away from her daughter's face. Her gaze travelled down to the intertwined hands of the commander and her daughter. Her mouth twitched into a smile and her eyes twinkled in delight. She wished her Clarke will tell something about Lexa sooner. Even there is an unspoken bond between the duo. Abby is Clarke's mother, she can sensed if her daughter loves someone. Clarke is literally easy to read, even if she's in her sleep, like right now. For a few minutes Abby studied her daughter, in some point Clarke brushed her head from Lexa's hand, but stayed still on her position. Abby remembered her main task, which is to make her daughter rest in her own room. She hoped the blonde won't be startled.

"Clarke." Abby slightly shook Clarke's shoulder, the blonde groaned by the sudden distraction in her sleep. "Clarke, baby wake up." Abby tried again, she patiently waited, until the blonde slowly raised her head.

Clarke huffed and searched her surroundings. Her gaze immediately laid upon Lexa. Clarke sighed knowing the commander is still not awake. Then her eyes laid to their joined hands which she's the one who did it. A smile creeped in on her features, don't minding the room, but suddenly someone cleared their throat. Clarke's head whipped through her left side and saw her mom smiling sinisterly who watched every move she made. "Jesus mom!" Clarke's left hand immediately found her heaving chest, obviously, she's startled.

"Well you thinking I'm God, maybe an insulting remark." Abby chuckled at her daughter who shook her head.

"You know it's creepy someone watching every move they are making." Clarke teased her mother, oh Abby get it, wanting to play with her. Clarke is so on, in Abby's mind.

"It's creepy holding someone's hand in their sleep." Abby quipped and her gaze laid upon Clarke and Lexa's hand joint together. Clarke's blood run up through her cheeks and it made her skin red as a tomato.

"You know it's not what you think." Clarke clearly denied because she doesn't know if Lexa will be okay if she'll do the talking with her mother while she's unconscious.

"Three days straight, not leaving medical, still in your war getup, and literally froze up at the same place as the commander got in here. Well maybe you can elaborate what I'm seeing." Abby smirked at her daughter, can't control herself from teasing her own child.

"Oh God, you just didn't smirked at me mom. What are you doing?" Clarke protested, still holding the commander's hand, not wanting to let go. Even if Abby saw it, she doesn't care at the moment.

"I just did and nothing. Tell me what I am doing." Abby teased Clarke, who buried her free hand on her face.

"You're killing your daughter from drowning in her own blood." Clarke mumbled on her palm.

"Why are you drowning from it?" Abby is literally enjoying this.

Clarke's head whipped up and looked at her mother who has that creepy smile plastered on her face. "Seriously mom?"

"Why are you still holding the commander's hand?" Abby questioned with that wicked creepy smile. Clarke mouth opened to reply but nothing came out. As much as she's enjoying teasing her daughter, she needed to do her job. "But you can tell me about that in the other moment, I guess?" Abby furrowed her brows to Clarke who totally nodded her head in agreement. "Oh and Anya told me that you should take a rest."

"No mom." Okay, that's really not a surprising reaction from the blonde. Clarke's gaze travelled around the room and didn't lay her eyes to a warrior. Who she knew was standing on the other side of Lexa's bed, when she slept?

"Clarke…" Abby's voice tone set Clarke in alarmed.

"Mom, I told you I won't-"

"Leave until Lexa is awake. I know that Clarke, but you need to take care of yourself too. Anya already gave in and agreed to rest for a while. Do you think Lexa will be pleased if she will know that you're being stubborn and not taking care of yourself?" Abby interjected and stated the fact.

"No she won't…" Clarke lowered her voice, ashamed by herself and continued her statement. "And maybe she'll even kill me herself." Clarke chuckled at that thought because Lexa won't ever do anything to harm Clarke. That's just so silly to think of by the blonde.

"Then will be at the same page." Abby informed her daughter who eyed her curiously.

Clarke thought for a moment and started connecting the dots inside of her head. Then, bang! "Anya."

Abby hummed in agreement. "She'll kill me if I won't convince you to go in your room." Abby stated matter of factly.

"How did you even convinced her!?" Clarke asked in a medium tone, not wanting the commander to be irritated? Even she's unconscious.

"If you're looking for a mechanic, go find Raven Reyes." Abby shrugged her shoulder.

"Of course it's her." Clarke said, not knowing what she will say next. She doesn't want to leave the medical, but her mom's life on the line. Monotonous air filled once again, between the mother and daughter.

"Seriously Clarke, you should take a rest." Abby plead with her eyes, looking directly through Clarke's eyes. It looked like the blonde might give in, in any moment, but Clarke needed reassurance from her mother.

"How about this mom…" Clarke baited her mother for a second, Abby who tilted her head for a moment and looked at her daughter intently. "Promise me when Lexa wakes up, you'll have to fetch me, _first_. I don't care what Anya told you, but I need to know if you're in the same page as me. I _desperately_ need to know, when Lexa will finally be awake." Desperation in Clarke's voice is over flowing, all Abby knew is Clarke really cared so much for the commander, as Anya told her.

"Okay, I promise." Abby said reassuring her daughter who smiled in appreciation. She watched as Clarke turned her attention to Lexa. Clarke squeezed the commander's hand and brushed her knuckles. For a moment Abby really thought, something is really between the commander and her daughter, but who is she to be in between in her daughter's happiness, right? Abby just watched as Clarke retrieved her hand from Lexa's and a frowned formed in the blonde's face, but she immediately masked it with a half unconvincing smile. Clarke savored her last glanced for Lexa and what surprised Abby is, Clarke leaned on to the commander's face and planted an affectionate kissed on Lexa's cheeks. Clarke whispered something on Lexa's ear, which Abby didn't catch on. Clarke settled her posture and stood up, Abby followed her.

"Please take care of her mom. I know you already told me that she will be fine because her injury wasn't that fatal, but I still worry because she's been unconscious for the last three days. If I could turn back time, I wished I did something to stopped Ontari from attacking Lexa." Clarke felt emotions through her veins when Lexa caught off guard in the battlefield. Ontari got Lexa because of her loss of focused. Clarke didn't saw Ontari earlier, than seeing her behind Lexa already. Then, everything came running down her, rage in her system. All she knew in a seconds Ontari was dead and Clarke's the suspect, but she don't care at all. Clarke averted her gaze away from her mother.

"Oh Clarke…" Abby caught her daughter and caressed Clarke's back. Clarke held on Abby's coat and buried her face on the crook of her mother's neck. "She will be fine and I know you're telling yourself it's your fault, but it's not. Please remember that, Ontari did that to Lexa and it's not you. So please do me a favor, go to your room and have a nice sleep. You need it, as I promised I will fetch you when Lexa wakes up." Clarke detangled herself from Abby. Mother instinct kicked in Abby as she saw a tear rolled down on Clarke's cheeks.

"Okay, I will be fine. Thank you mom, really, I appreciate all of the things you've done for me and to Lexa." Clarke tried to end her sentence with a smile that didn't even reached her eyes.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for both of you when you're the both reason why our people is safe. Now, it's getting late you should go now. I'll stay here."

"Good night mom." Clarke said and hugged her mother.

"Good night Clarke, please take a rest." Abby kissed Clarke's temple. The blonde retrieved herself from the doctor. She gave her final last glance to the sleeping commander. She turned around even it hurts, but she knew she needed her strength. The door opened in the medical, she slipped through it and when she's out, it automatically closed behind her.

Abby sighed seeing her daughter like that. She settled on the chair she's occupying earlier and all she can do is sat on it and monitor the brunette in front of her.

"Clarke is a strong person."

Abby was shocked when the commander spoke. Abby don't have any idea of when the commander woke up suddenly. Then she remembered a certain promise she made to her daughter, she immediately stood up to call Clarke but a gripped on her forearm stopped her whole body from moving.

"Don't tell her I'm awake." Lexa's eyes flustered opened, looking directly to the doctor who's frozen up. "I want her to rest." Lexa retrieved her hand away from Abby.

"She will be upset if I won't tell her." Abby insisted, because she doesn't want Clarke to be upset with her.

"I'll handle her myself." Lexa said and tried to sit up, before Abby could protest the pain in her wound travelled through her whole body. Lexa hissed in pain.

"How about, you just stay still on your bed Lexa." Abby suggested and tucked the commander on her bed once again.

"I guess, you won't let me be discharged in here doctor?" Lexa teased the older woman.

"Hmm, my daughter will kill me and don't forget Anya." Abby shrugged and occupied her longing chair.

"Clarke won't, but I think Anya will." Lexa gave the doctor a half smile.

"I think you're the one who should explain why I did not fetch them." Abby shrugged her shoulder and a question striven to her brain. "When did you wake up? Did you hear my conversation with my daughter?" Abby tried to hidden her nervous, because she literally teased her daughter about the commander.

"I did hear both of you, but it was when Clarke retrieved her hand from mine. That's when I woke up, I don't know, something was missing. The moment her hand was gone…" Lexa looked through Abby's eyes, trying to find any hate in the doctor's eyes, but she failed to find anything. Lexa really felt longing to Clarke, and at this moment she's talking with Abby, the mother. She's trying to pour her heart out, wanting the doctor to know her intention towards Clarke.

Abby held the commander's gaze for a moment. She knew it, something is between the commander and her daughter. Mothers can't be wrong from their instinct. "You love her, don't you?"

Lexa nodded, there's no point of denying in front of Abby.

"Will you promise to take care of her? Not letting anyone to harm her? And you will love her with all of the way you know?" Abby needed reassurance to her daughter, her only child, for god sake. Clarke is the only family she got left.

"I do promise to take care of her, won't let anyone harm her, and will always love her with all of the way I know." Lexa said confidently because she knew Abby is deliberating whether she accepts Lexa or not. Lexa love Clarke with all of her mighty. She will do anything just to make sure Clarke is fine and harm free from anybody. If she have the power, Lexa will always be there in Clarke's side. This is what she needed, a trust from the mother of Clarke. It may be hard to get, but Lexa will try. If she needed to pour out her soul out, just to show how much she care and love Clarke, she will do it and will not think twice.

"Okay." Finally after a long deliberation through the doctor's mind she got her answers.

"Okay?" Lexa backed the words to Abby, completely confused, but happy.

"Yes, I know you really care about my daughter and it's pretty obvious she cares about you too. If she doesn't care, she won't be staying in here for three days and completely did not changed her getup from the war. I think you'll both make a great team and will have an indestructible bond…" Abby stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe. Lexa watched her in anticipation. "Just don't hurt her or else I'll kill you myself." Abby gave Lexa serious smile, literally sending her warnings.

Lexa returned the smile and secretly swallowed the lump in her throat. That's really a fair warning, and a warning won't happen because she will never hurt Clarke. "Got the message Abby, you're a great mother to Clarke."

"I hope I am doing what's best for her." Abby might still deliberating herself from whether Clarke still hate her or the blonde forgot the past and move on.

"You are doing what's best for her. This is who she is now. Just don't take that away from her." Lexa informed the doctor who nodded in agreement.

"I won't be in between my daughter's happiness." Abby stated and thinking about her daughter being contented with her life, she knew she had to accept it.

"Then we are settled we both want the same things to Clarke." Lexa said and nodded to Abby who returned the gesture. The air filled with monotonous sound. Lexa felt her exhaustion through her body that's why she spoke up again. "I'd like to take a rest for remaining time of the day. If you want you can go back to your own room to take a rest. I know being a doctor is hard."

"You should do that, just don't keep moving from your bed. Your wound will send jolt of pain through your body." Abby chuckled when she saw Lexa nodded in agreement because the commander tried to sit up earlier. "But I will stay on the couch in case your vital signs change. Well doctors gotta do her job, doesn't she?" Abby shrugged her shoulder. Abby stood up from her chair and gave Lexa's shoulder a squeeze. It's the commander's cue to finally let the exhaustion took over her body. Abby sighed as she saw Lexa slowly closed her eyes, hand across her abdomen. Abby went towards to sofa where Raven was sitting earlier. Abby let the breeze of the air through face, until she sat down. She settled her body on the sofa, her gaze to the commander. Abby tucked her hands below her right cheek and closed her eyes. She needed to take a rest as well as the others.

Thoughts ran down through her, especially the new information about her daughter being bonded with the commander. She doesn't have any problem by it, but concerns in her really flowed through. Like about the mount weather, but her daughter already told her Lexa won't ever betray them again, and that was Lexa did. Her people are safe with the commander's help. Lexa had been in the medical since the war, because she fought for the sky people. Abby can't imagine being a commander, be a leader yes, but being a commander is a whole new level. Leading the whole ground in your hands, in Lexa's decision alliancing with the sky crew against the Ice nation is a risked and Abby knew it. Lexa did it for Clarke, even the commander will say it's for the sky people, but Clarke's life was on the line.

Speaking of Clarke, she promised her daughter to fetch her, but she didn't do it. Abby just hope for the best Clarke won't be mad to her. You need to choose between the commander who literally can do anything to you and Clarke who you can explained what really went down. Lexa cared about Clarke, that's all she needed to say. The commander wanted Clarke to rest. Actually all of them needed it. Thoughts occupied Abby's mind for minutes, all she hears is the beeping machine, and steady breathing in the air. She can feel it now, her body will turn into its own world and nothing else will matter. _I hope my daughter will not be upset to me by not calling her when Lexa woke up_ , Abby thought for the last.

* * *

 _Some ranya and doctor mechanic you all! All in three, they are cute. Mother and daughter moment from the Griffins and then Lexa and Abby talking about Clarke, awe! Slow phase and too long for a chapter, I know, but I want to savor every moments. See ya on the next chapter!._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	15. Chapter 15

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

And we're back to another chapter, please let me know what you think about this chapter. Just spend a moment and leave a review, favorite, or follow it will motivate me. Filler, filler, and filler chapter. AND THIS STORY IS COMING TO THE END :)

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 15**

It was a new day, everyone was gathered up in the medical, circling the commander's bed. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Gina, Raven, Abby, and Anya were all there except for Clarke, who's probably still in her room resting. At first when Anya got the news about Lexa woke up last night, but didn't fetched her, she almost jumped on the doctor, but the others stopped her from doing it. Lexa is also not pleased about her mentor's action towards Clarke's mother, but how can you blame Anya, right? Lexa is wide awake, listening to the people around her, and resting to the bed. In some point Lexa laughed to one of Raven and Octavia's joke, but she thought it was nothing from Clarke's. Then there were Bellamy saying sorry about Ontari because he left the girl in the battlefield gasping for her life and he thought she was dead already, but she was not. Lexa was fine by it because after all she's finally safe from any harm. Again, Anya almost jumped on Bellamy about it. Luckily, Gina and Raven were fast enough making the warrior to stopped by attacking the boy.

That's why Anya is on Lexa's left side with Abby, Raven and Octavia, and then Lincoln, Bellamy, and Gina were in Lexa's right side of the bed. Abby was pleased by how Lexa's recovering from her injuries. It made everyone sighed in relief, especially Anya. The warrior told Lincoln to send riders to Polis and to let everyone know about the commander being okay at the moment. Lexa's wound on her side was the one that should be maintained cleaned and she always needed to take her medicines to make the pain go away or to lessen them. Anya told Lexa about the Ice Nation being wiped out, if there are anyone left in their village, it's the people whose innocents. Lexa told Anya that those people are welcome to stay in Polis to lean on, on their living, letting the people to know the different life style, not the one that they were taught in _azgeda's_ terrain. The _**azkru**_ accepted the offer because after all, their whole nation was down. In this kind of moment they need their unity.

Back in the medical, everyone was again laughing to a story Raven told them.

"I swear it did happened!" Raven exclaimed, looking everyone who are laughing at her.

"How can someone asked you to tell them being 'the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms' that's impossible Reyes!" Gina quipped who's still laughing about it.

"I don't know! He was hallucinating things, kind of?" Raven shrugged, remembering the guy who hugged her about it.

"Jobi nuts." Anya said looking at the mechanic who nodded. The warrior smirked and a chuckle left her throat.

"It was the time we got Lincoln out, it was really difficult." Octavia added and Bellamy shook his head about his sister's antics.

"We all know it O, well except to the others that weren't there though." Bellamy's eyes travelled to Gina, Lexa, Abby, then to Anya.

"It looks like you got some stories you need to share Blake." Gina gave Octavia a smirk.

"Oh I will tell you those stories in another time," Octavia stopped and focused her gaze towards Anya. "If you don't mind, do you have any stories about jobi nuts?" The others nodded in agreement to the warrior. Anya looked at Lexa, remembering about something like that. Lexa gave her a warning look and it was noticed by everyone and this is getting good.

"Now, I'm interested to this!" Raven chimed in, Gina and Octavia gave her a high five.

"You wouldn't dare, _Onya_." Lexa clenched her jaw in nervousness, because the story is really embarrassing for her.

"I already dare _Heda_..." Anya begun and there's nothing left to stopped the warrior, all Lexa did is buried her face on her hands. "When Lexa was maybe fourteen seasons old, she ate some jobi nuts, not knowing what it was. She was such a reckless warrior, but the nuts started to hallucinated things around her. She ran around the terrain of _trikru's_ , like a scared little warrior, telling me there was a small creature with black around outside of it's eyes. She told me it was chasing her, but then she kept running, all I saw was nothing at all. Then when she can't do anything about it, she held my body frame like her life was depended on it. Kept telling me the small creature, which is a raccoon, was going to kill her. I asked her what did she ate, told me some nuts and that was the time I knew, it was jobi nuts." Anya finished her story, satisfied with the reaction she got from the people around her, who were laughing hysterically. Even Abby didn't managed to held her laugh.

"Such a cute little warrior running for her dear life because of a, raccoon!" Raven quipped and couldn't contain her laughter between laughter. She almost lost balance but Octavia caught her frame. The people around the room kept laughing and Anya looking at the commander who's hiding herself from everyone.

"I never wonder the commander was scared of a little animal." Bellamy chuckled at Lexa. This is the time where the people are having a great time.

"I ate some jobi nuts people and I was fourteen!" Lexa huffed in frustration. Anya is so enjoying this side of Lexa's.

"And you ran for you dear life-" Octavia started but Gina interjected her.

"Because you were sacred of a raccoon!" Then that was where everyone lost their postures. Everyone was really enjoying this, seeing the commander of the ground embarrassed about something, is very rare. Lexa just clenched and unclenched her jaw multiple times, trying to be angry but she kind of really enjoying this too. She just hope that Cla-

The door from the medical opened automatically and it revealed a furious blonde marching towards Lexa. "Why the hell no one told me that Lexa was awake…" Clarke looked at everyone around the room and her gaze focused on her mother. "Since last night, I might add."

"Clar-" Abby begun, but stopped by the blonde.

"You promised me, mom." Clarke told Abby trying to calm herself.

"You're such a bummer Clarke." Raven said and everyone looked at her, she put her hands in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"It was my idea Clarke." Clarke froze up from the voice of the commander. She didn't heard that voice in three days. Everything was nothing around her surroundings at the moment. All mattered to Clarke was the figure who is on the bed. She can't help but meet her body to Lexa's. Clarke threw her arms around Lexa, forgetting about a certain wound. The commander swallowed the pain rushing through her body. Abby looked at Lexa in concern, but she just nodded that she's fine. Clarke buried her face on the crook of Lexa's neck and she left a kissed on it. It made Lexa shivered, Raven made a sound because she knew what was going on, like what have happened in Clarke's room. Clarke came back to reality and she detangled herself from Lexa.

"Okay, this is awkward." Bellamy said.

"How about we leave them for a moment?" Abby asked the others who nodded in agreement. Gina, Octavia, and Raven gave Clarke a reassuring nod, it was returned by the blonde. Three girls exited the room and they were followed by Bellamy. Abby stayed for a moment, she focused her gaze towards her daughter. "I hope you'll understand why I didn't fetch you and I'm sorry about it." Abby gave Clarke's shoulder a squeeze, her gaze laid upon the commander, literally telling her in the eyes that she should explain it to Clarke. Abby left the medical.

"You two should tell them." Anya said out of nowhere. Clarke and Lexa's head whiplashed to Anya's direction.

"Why are you still here Anya?" Lexa asked coldly not minding her question, because Lexa is still aware of what have happened earlier.

"Please, do not tell me you're mad at me by telling them that story." Anya chuckled towards Lexa.

"What story?" Clarke asked no one in particular.

"Nothing that you should know about." Lexa quickly responded.

"Definitely a story you should know, ask Raven, Gina, or Octavia about it." Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay will do…" Lexa looked at Clarke in disbelief but didn't paid attention to her. "What were you saying, that we should tell them?"

"I'm aware of you both." Anya said clearly knew about everything about them both.

Clarke looked at Lexa, asking how Anya knew. Lexa replied that Anya knew them too well, all in eye contact. "We will tell them in the right time." Clarke assured Anya. The blonde sat down on a stool beside Lexa.

"You two will be so great for each other." Anya said giving them both a smile.

"Lexa is too great for me." Clarke said not missing a beat.

"No, you are too great for me." Lexa argued. Clarke was about to protest, but Anya cleared her throat. Blushed creeped on Clarke's cheeks, it made Lexa chuckled.

"Not that, I am annoyed by you two arguing being who's the greatest, but actually I am annoyed…" Anya took a deep breathe, it's now or never. "I just want both of you to be happy, if being with each other makes both of you to feel that, then know I'm all supportive by it." The duo melted by the warrior's sincerity. Anya looked at Lexa. "Lexa you deserve to be happy. I've been in your life, since I don't even know how long and if Clarke is the one who's making you happy then I'm grateful by it. You should treat her by kindness and full of love. I never saw you this so happy before, even with Costia. You deserve everything you are receiving Lexa, keep that always in your mind." Lexa is really touched by her mentor's words and all she did was nodded. Anya's gaze laid upon Clarke this time. "Your mother told me you never been so happy like when you are with Lexa. I'm grateful that you feel those kinds of things towards her, I hope you treat her as well as she treats you. I might not know you for a long time Clarke of the sky people, but I can see through you heart that you are a great person in the inside and out. If you ever hurt her, I hope you know what you're going to meet. Lexa is my family, and if you are her family, then you are my family too. I wish you two all the best." Anya gave them a reassuring smile and left the medical, not waiting for the duo's reaction. Lexa was so close to tear up, but Clarke is in mixed emotions. She doesn't know if she's happy, grateful, or scared by the warrior. The only thing she knew is, Anya approved to them both.

The air was deafening, until Clarke spoke up. "I think I like here even more now."

"Anya is the best." Lexa added and Clarke agreed to her.

"But don't tell her that I like her." Clarke shrugged.

"I won't tell, I promise." Lexa gave Clarke a smile.

"So, let's talk about how did you woke up last night." Clarke started and quirked her brow.

Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes directly and found the blonde's right hand. Lexa intertwined their fingers. "Your hands weren't with mine." Lexa told Clarke truthfully with her words.

Clarke melted in the inside the way Lexa looked at her. She squeezed Lexa's hand and gave her a smile. "My mom told me to rest, it's also Anya's doing."

"She told me you didn't left medical for three days, both of you and Anya, I might add." It's Lexa's time to raise her brow.

"I can't help but be worried! You were – were stabbed by a sword Lexa." Lexa looked at Clarke, concern in her eyes. She let her free hand to caressed Clarke's cheeks, even the pain jolted out through her side, but she doesn't care at the moment. "I – I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared when you blacked out. I thought that you – you were… gone." A tear escaped Clarke's eyes and Lexa immediately wiped in. Lexa retrieved her hand away from Clarke's face.

Lexa tried to sat up, Clarke guided her, satisfied when no pain jolted through her. "Look at me Clarke." Lexa told Clarke who did it. "Do you see me?"

Clarke chuckled a little by that statement. "Of course I see you commander."

"Then there's nothing to worry about because I am here by your side. I am safe and sound. That all that matters right?"

"Bu-"

"There are no buts Clarke. The important thing is I am safe, you are safe, and we both led our people to victory." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"Our people?" Clarke eyed Lexa quizzically.

"Yes, I want to ask you something." Lexa been thinking about this since the war was still brewing.

"What is it?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I want sky people to join my coalition, be the twelve clan, since the Ice Nation were off the table. I thought it would be the best for your people to be safe, no one will dare to move against any of sky people because it would be moving against me. What do you say Clarke?"

"First off, I really like that idea. Second, it is really the best for my people. Third, there is a but, I am not the leader of sky people. You should be asking Kane that and not me?" Clarke asked than a proper statement.

"I would rather tell you about it than Marcus, Clarke. You are better than anyone." Lexa lifted their joint hands and kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"That is really nice of you, but I think we should keep the coalition in both of us first. Maybe we should let my people sucked in the peace first, so when we dropped the bomb to them, they will understand it." Clarke played Lexa's fingers on her own. Lexa watched her do this and a smile spread on her features.

"We can do that." Clarke turned her gaze towards Lexa who's watching her intently.

"You think you're out of trouble?" Clarke smirked at a confused Lexa.

"What is it now?" Lexa asked, not knowing what is up.

"About my mom, I'm not angry at her, just upset that she didn't told me that you woke up last night." Clarke shrugged.

"I told her not to tell you because I want you to rest. Anya almost jumped on your mother because Abby also promised her the same that she would tell Anya, but Abby never did tell her because I told her not to. I care about to both of you and Anya's health." Lexa said sheepishly while caressing Clarke's knuckles.

"Okay, I don't like that thought where Anya wanting to jumped on my own mother and it was nice of you caring to both of us."

"But luckily, they stopped Anya, because physically I can't stand up from this bed."

Clarke's thoughts run through her mind. "You woke up last night right?"

"Yes, I did." Lexa said as a matter of factly.

"Then mom is the only one who's you're with in here?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Yes." Lexa said plainly.

"Did you talked?"

"Yes, we did."

"About what?" Clarke asked curiously.

"She knew something was between both of us-"

Clarke interjected Lexa. "Is she bothered by it? Oh my god."

"She's okay about it and actually happy by it, in my point of view, because she really appreciated us both. She gave me a fair warning and I took it seriously." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand in hers.

"Is that for real?" Clarke asked, a little shocked by it.

"It's all real Clarke, I swear." Lexa assured the blonde who nodded.

"I can't believe Anya gave me the talk and my mom gave you one too." Clarke chuckled and Lexa looked at her confused at her words.

"What is the talk?" Lexa looked at Clarke with straight face.

Clarke shook her head, how Lexa is so adorable looking at her with that confusion in her eyes. "The talk is where, for example us, Anya is your family and not wanting you to be hurt that's why she gave me the talk to warn me about hurting you, which I won't ever do though." Clarke leaned on to kiss Lexa's lips.

Their lips met together. Clarke's hand that's holding Lexa's found the brunette's back neck. Clarke gripped onto her pulling her more closer, the other hand caressing Lexa's cheeks. Lexa's tongue found Clarke's mouth and the blonde allowed it to dance in her. Lexa's hand travelled from Clarke's back up to her head, it made Clarke shivered on Lexa's lips. Lexa let a smirk out of her mouth, which felt by Clarke. Lexa's other hand found Clarke's hand on her neck, she held it with her own. Lexa nipped on Clarke's mouth and the blonde made a sound, which specifically a groan. That's when Clarke lost it and literally backed Lexa on the wall, it's all good because there's pillow on Lexa's back, but Lexa choke down the moan in her throat, threatening to escape if Clarke kept doing that. Clarke's legs were almost on the bed, but struggling in the railing around it. The duo never paid attention around their surroundings, until the door in the medical opened. They didn't noticed, that's why they kept going.

"That is so not what I'm expecting at all. RAVEN!" Octavia shouted in top of her lungs.

Clarke and Lexa whipped their heads towards the Blake. "Get out of here Octavia!" Clarke bellowed, blush creeped on her cheeks.

"Okay! I wished Raven was here! Bye!" Octavia laughed and ran out of the medical. The door closed, leaving them alone again.

Clarke's hand is still on Lexa's cheeks and the other one is still holding Lexa's. The brunette is actually not far from Clarke, because her hands are still in the same positions on the blonde's body. "I think I won't ever look at Octavia the same without imagining her seeing us kissing." Clarke pouted at Lexa, who chuckled by the blonde's antics.

"Then she'll be jealous because I'm the only one who can kiss your pretty mouth." Lexa smirked at Clarke, she tighten her gripped from Clarke's neck. Clarke eyes widen because they were literally one inch apart. The moments where they were in the same position, it made her shuddered with the thought.

"Remember the times where in this kind of position, an inch apart, I really wanted to kissed you back then." Clarke said caressing Lexa's knuckles.

"We feel the same things Clarke, but now I can kiss you whenever I want, and I want to do it in this moment." Lexa pulled Clarke's neck and their lips were about to meet again, the door opened. Clarke kept fair distance from Lexa's face.

Clarke rolled her eyes, because Octavia happened once again. "I swear to god Octavia Blake, if you won't get out of here right now, I'll kill you myself. We're busy, don't you get it?"

"Clarke?"

Lexa's eyes widen by the voice of the intruder and she immediately retrieved her hands away from Clarke's neck and hand. Clarke turned her head towards her mother.

"Mom!" Clarke hopped out of the crook of the bed because her legs were literally sprawled around the railings. Both blush to Lexa and Clarke creeped on their cheeks.

"I – I was just checking out because I heard Octavia, screamed. Now I know why she did that." Abby struggled at first, but gave her daughter a wink and deep red is evident on Clarke's cheeks. Abby turned her gaze towards Lexa who's hiding from Abby's sight. "Oh, Lexa, it's fine. Just remind yourself you have a wound on your side, I know Clarke is a little reckless when it comes to… activities you two were doing. Just don't move that much. Clarke… please contained yourself up, knowing you don't want to hurt Lexa that much." Abby chuckled at Clarke who buried her face on her hands. "So yeah, I'm going to leave you now." Abby shook her head smiling to herself and left the room.

"I won't ever go back in arkadia again, I'm staying in Polis, and even Titus is there." Clarke rambled her words.

"Then let it be, I can't look at your mother in the eye again." Lexa said, still shocked about what have happened.

"Can I just kiss you one more, no heat up, just a peck on your lips?" Clarke asked sheepishly looking directly at Lexa's eyes.

"You don't have to ask at all." Lexa tugged Clarke's lips towards her and left a passionate kiss on the blonde's lips. They savored each other's mouth and when the air was necessary they broke their trance. Lexa moved a little to her left and let Clarke be in her side, at first Clarke protested because of her mother's words, but give in when she saw those heart eyes in Lexa. They just lie on the bed, Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa put the comforter on top of their bodies. She sprawled her right hand on to Lexa's stomach, far away from the wound, at the end of her hand, Lexa held it with her own. Clarke is relaxed on Lexa's embrace while the brunette drawing circles on her back. Lexa leaned on her head on top of Clarke's, she noticed the blonde drifted to sleep, maybe she's still exhausted from the days before. Lexa also closed her eyes and absorbed the warm body beside her.

Thoughts running through their minds, in Lexa's, she is glad that Clarke is fine and in Clarke's mind, she's thankful that Lexa is alive and well. They won't ever forgive their selves once someone of them will got hurt again. All that mattered at the moment is, they are in each other's arm and nothing will able to keep them apart from each other. They don't care if their friends will know about their relationship. They just care being love by one another, finally the war ended, and maybe the other one of them will tell the other about their true feelings. _Maybe someday?_

* * *

 _Filler chapter and we got some fluff. Lexa being scared by a raccoon, ironic because she's one of them. Then Clarke and Lexa being in each other's arms :) oh don't forget Octavia, damn Blake!_

 _Let me know what do you think about this chapter._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	16. Chapter 16

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

Thank you for all the people out there that still reading this. Well this is actually a late update and I'm sorry about it, everything is messed up. This chapter is another filler and almost at the end of this whole journey.

That being said, enjoy chapter 16, I hope! :)

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 16**

 _A month later..._

A month full of happenings, the ground is in peace, people knowing their commander being safe, and many more. In skaikru, it's still not balanced, some still think they are enemy, but the others treat them as equally. They helped the sky people with their battle, but it didn't make them as they are one of them. If the commander will make it official to the sky people, maybe they can treat them as their own as well. Sky people living in the ground is like fighting until it's your last breathe, but it's how they live and they already absorbed those truthfulness.

Probably to the people their living is not great, but in the commander's living, she is in a cloud nine. Lexa with her love one is all she needed. She woke up for the past month with Clarke in her arms, a greeting kisses from the blonde, and the love they're pouring to one another. The duo is back to Polis because Lexa told Clarke that she needed to aid her people, of course Clarke agreed and she went with Lexa. Even Abby just got her daughter back, but in this kind of situation, she can't do anything but accepted her daughter's decision from leaving Arkadia.

Clarke learned to trust Lexa again and it's really a foreign concept to Lexa, but she is grateful. Lexa really appreciated Clarke so much and it hurts because she still hasn't said the words. She promised herself when the war ended she will, but she's waiting for the right time.

All of the three of them are back in Polis, Lexa, Clarke and Anya. A certain one was also not pleased by Anya's departure, but the warrior found some time to visit Raven in Arkadia. A month that no one knew what is happening to the both of them, but certainly something is up.

Were back in our main couple, Lexa and Clarke in the commander's chamber, they're enjoying each other's presence. At the moment they don't care about anything at all. They have been doing this kind of moments for the past months and it's making Titus gone crazy.

"You know you have a meeting with the ambassadors right?" Clarke said and tucked a tress behind Lexa's ear. They are on the bed looking at each other's eyes in the moment.

"You will be one of them soon." Lexa managed to give a smile to Clarke because these feelings in her body system are still shocking for her. Lexa caressed Clarke's cheeks lovingly and held tight Clarke's hand on her.

"I will, but do you think they will welcome me in your coalition, my people actually. What if some of them won't agree by this because it's too far enough, they already helped us, but this is kind of a whole new level to my people." Clarke stated, still staring to the beautiful green orbs in front of her.

"They won't choose to be in my enemies' list Clarke. They helped your people because they know it was right, I think it'll be the best for all of us to finally gain each other's unity in everyone's clan. Trikru and Floudonkru are all in our sides. Indra and Luna won't be pleased if the other clan will not agree to it and I'm sure the people don't want to be also in their lists." Lexa stated clearly her intentions to Clarke.

"Did you bribe them to gain votes for my people?" Clarke chuckled at herself. She snaked her fingers on Lexa's shoulder, tracing the tattoo, it made Lexa shivered. Clarke smiled to Lexa's reaction because she's the only one can do that to the commander.

"Maybe, who knows right?" Clarke's mouth agape from shocked and Lexa chuckled.

"You are an ass commander." Clarke said and slapped Lexa shoulder.

"I may be an ass, but you know you can't get enough with me Clarke. Seriously though, Trikru and the Boat people already like skaikru because they know being allies with your people will help their people and I didn't bribed them." Lexa stated as a matter of fact.

"I just can't wait to be in your coalition and bow before you." Clarke said and winked at Lexa.

"I have once told by a certain blonde, whose name is Clarke Griffin, which words are that she would never bow to me." Lexa furrowed her brows to the blonde in front of her.

"Hey! That was two weeks ago and I didn't know that bowing thing is necessary, but I'll do anything for my people and for you." Clarke smiled at Lexa and the commander returned it.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" Lexa asked Clarke and caressed Clarke's cheeks.

"Do I need to know how much I mean to you or let's just say I can tell."

"I just feel like, telling you how much you mean to me it makes me shiver all over my body, in a good way of course. I never felt this way before to anyone else, not even with Costia…" Lexa paused for a moment and Clarke looked at her worriedly. "I know that you know Costia was my first lover, but I'm sure she is happy with me being in your arms. She wished me all the best and wanted me to be happy and I am happy with you. You saved me from everything, even you don't know, but you saved me. I'm just glad you let me invade your life once again. I really want to say the words, but I know you're still not ready for it. Just always remember that you mean so much to me Clarke of the sky people." Lexa said sincerely. She leaned on and left a small peck on Clarke's lips. Clarke's hand held Lexa's as if her life depends on it, the kiss doesn't took long but the love for each of them is evident.

"You mean so much to me Lexa, only god knows. I'm happy that you didn't give up to me." Clarke is really happy about it, she thought she'll never see Lexa again, but the day the commander looking for her, it's the day she resurrected and knew will love once again.

Lexa gave Clarke a smile traveled her hand to Clarke's cheek and caressed it. Clarke leaned on to the touch and it made Lexa smiled. "Small touches, actions, and feels I made you feel and you made me feel is like my world revolves from it."

"Maybe someday you could show me much more of it and maybe I could show you too." Clarke winked at Lexa and the commander felt a blush creeped on her cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush."

"You're the only one who's allowed to see it." Lexa leaned on and planted a kiss on Clarke's nose and it made the blonde giggled.

"See your effect on me that kissed on my nose is so cute, my little raccoon." Clarke chuckled to her nickname to Lexa.

"I hate Anya for telling that story to you." Lexa pouted and immediately erased it.

"I can't imagine the commander of the eleven clans is running away for an imaginative raccoon." Clarke laughed and it made Lexa smiled.

"Jobi nuts Clarke, I bet when you ate some of it you also hallucinated things around you." Clarke frowned at the memories of Jobi nuts. Lexa cringed because it's her fault. She extended her hand to the blonde's face and made her look at in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I triggered some memory, please forgive me." Lexa plead Clarke's eyes.

"It was nothing, when I ate some of that nuts, it was my father who showed. I just missed him so much Lexa. I miss talking to him about soccer games that's older than anyone and his craziness about science. I just wished he never got floated." Clarke blinked away the fogged tears from her eyes. Clarke doesn't want Lexa to see her vulnerable side.

"It's okay to let out your emotions out Clarke, but I assure you I'll do anything just to make you happy. If I could, maybe, be in your father's position we could watch those soccer games. If you would like though." Lexa shrugged her shoulders and Clarke's eyes light up.

"I'll tell Raven to fix a television for us!" Clarke said enthusiastically, until the sentries outside of their room bellowed Titus' name. "Or maybe I could tell her someday." Clarke frowned and Lexa left a kiss on Clarke's cheek and started to get up from the bed. Clarke also followed suit, until Titus is finally on their view.

The flame keeper bowed his head to the commander. "Apologies to your recent activities with Clarke, Heda." Titus gave Clarke a side glare and it made her cringed in the inside. "But the ambassadors are all waiting for you in the throne room. A commander should not be late in any gathering." Titus coughed.

"And a commander should not be questioned by her actions if she's doing what is right, Titus." Lexa managed to finalized her armor on her shoulder.

"The right is that you should put your duties come first." Titus argued.

Lexa was about to reply, but Clarke interjected. "You may leave us now commander. I'm sure your presence is needed by the ambassadors. I need to speak to the flame keeper for a moment, if it was alright." Lexa looked at Clarke confused, but they are speaking to their eyes and Lexa agreed.

"Very well then you may speak to the flame keeper." Lexa turned her gaze once more to Clarke. "I'll see you soon." Lexa nodded at Clarke and she returned it with a smile. Lexa left a warning glare to Titus who took it seriously. The door closed behind the commander.

"What do you want to tell me Clarke?" Titus put his hands around his back and looked at Clarke intently.

Clarke made her way towards Titus and leveled her eyes to the keeper's sight. "The commander wants my people to become the twelve clan." Clarke said not missing a beat.

Titus raised his brow to Clarke. "That's all?"

"What do you mean that is all?" Clarke asked confused, because she thought Titus will freak out when he will be told by this news.

"It's not actually surprising for me that the commander will make that decision. I know from the start she wanted your people to be in the coalition. After all, she wanted peace on the ground." Titus knew all along this kind of action. He knew Lexa's mind, she will do anything just to make her people to be in peace.

"You're not livid?" Clarke took a step back away from Titus.

"Not at all, I thought all of the people, especially you, will be the one who knew Lexa in the inside." Titus hid his chuckle in his mouth, but managed to give Clarke a tiny twitch on the side of his mouth. Clarke didn't notice though.

"I just thought you will be against by it."

"I am not, if it means our people being in peace and I'm all for it. It's the vision of Lexa. Is there anything else you want to say?" Titus is really restless to leave the room because he needed to be in the commander's side at the moment, but she can't blame Clarke to being surprised by him agreeing to it.

"No, not just that…" Clarke fidgeted her fingers nervously and cursed her mind being nervous around Titus.

"Clarke you need to say it now because the commander needs me in that meeting." Titus clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Clarke fought her eyes not to roll from the flame keeper's words because after all he's Lexa's teacher. Clarke took a deep breath and look at Titus. "I know Lexa is a commander and you don't like me that much because you said I am a distraction to her and also you said I should be away from the night bloods. But that is not the point, I – I really care about Lexa and she means something more to me. I wish you could understand our bond for each other because sometimes she really can be stubborn. She won't let you speak about our bond being not relevant and not necessary because she has duties that she needed to do. I know that you know Lexa. She will do anything just to protect her people and do her job. She's doing it more than the past commander. She's a great person and I really care about her. I just want you to be okay by it and don't keep telling her your stupid words 'love is weakness' because it is not. Love is strength. Lexa made me open my eyes by the world and she's the only one who made me do that." Clarke panted from rambling and averted her eyes away from the keeper.

Moments have past, deafening air around the room. All sound can be heard is the breathe of each of them.

"Commanders should never felt love." Titus started but Clarke interjected him.

"Don't star-" Clarke spoke but Titus raised his hand.

"Commanders should never felt love, but Lexa is different from any of them. For the past commanders I've handled she is the most promising and my favorite of all among. No one tried to defy me but Lexa did. I know from the first I met her, she is different from the others because she's more open to all things, if you want my blessing to the commander." Clarke turned her gaze towards Titus and the keeper eyed her intently. "I give you that, you are a great person to Lexa and she deserved to be happy." Clarke's mouth agape from shocked. "If you may, I need to be in the throne room at the moment."

"I – I don't know what else to say." Clarke still in shocked.

"Just don't hurt her because you probably know what's waiting for you if you will." Clarke all did was nodded her head. That is Titus' cue to leave the room.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

After that conversation of Titus and Clarke, the blonde can't still stop thinking about it. Titus being okay by her bond with Lexa is pretty the most shocking news she ever witnessed. The keeper agreed to her, for god sake! Another thing, he is also okay by the sky people being in the coalition. He knew all along that Lexa will choose some kind of that decision because she is a visionary. Lexa is right because she all wanted to her people is peace and no harm allowed, if something defied them then there'll be an answer to it. Clarke will always be probably shocked by it.

When Titus left the room Clarke ate some foods and went back to Lexa's bed. She retrieved her scroll under the pillow and started to draw and certain brunette because she was so happy that time. She actually didn't focused to a certain image in her mind. She just went to her mind that flow through, until she's done with her artwork. The finished work is Lexa standing from the balcony of her throne room, looking the Polis below her. Features of her face are all executed well. Clarke's drawings for the past days were all Lexa or about Lexa. She actually can make a portfolio just her artwork to the brunette. She drew Lexa's eyes, cheek bone, hair, jaw and her favorite among all of the other parts of Lexa's body is her hands.

Clarke got exhausted from her activities for the past hour until her slumber flow through her. She didn't noticed the door opened from the background. Lexa came in and a smile spread through her features seeing the blonde sprawled through her bed, snuggling a pillow obviously trying to smell the fabric. Lexa started to undressed her armor away from her body and joined Clarke. She noticed the piece of scroll on the blonde's hand. She sneaked a peak from it and saw it was her. Clarke never failed to amaze Lexa from her drawings. It was like the first time she saw Clarke's artwork of her, she was in awed that time and right she is also in that amazement.

Lexa tugged a tress away from Clarke's beautiful face. The blonde leaned to the touch and managed to open her eyes to see a piercing green orbs looking directly to her. Lexa smiled at Clarke and it was returned. Lexa didn't took away her hand from Clarke's cheek.

"Hi." Clarke said sheepishly as she wiped some sleep on her eyes. She tugged Lexa's shirt and that's why her hands went away from Clarke's cheek. Practically, now she's on the bed looking at Clarke, like the morning earlier.

"Hei ai hodnes." Lexa smiled playfully as Clarke furrowed her brows to her, confusion in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of that?" Clarke asked.

"It means 'Hi' Clarke." Lexa smirked at the blonde because obviously that's not all.

"It won't be that much long if that's all Lexa, tell me about it." Clarke stuck out her bottom lip and Lexa found it adorable when Clarke does that.

"It means 'Hi my love'" Lexa said and leaned on to Clarke and gave her a kiss and their forehead met. Their eyes looking directly at each other.

"My love?" Clarke nipped Lexa's side nose down to mouth and jaw line. "I like that." Clarke felt Lexa swallowed when she's on the commander's throat. She smirked and retrieved her face away from Lexa, the brunette frowned. "So tell me about what have happened in the meeting."

"You've got to be kidding me Clarke." Lexa shook her head.

Clarke chuckled and she adjust her right shoulder and let her face leaned on it. "I am not, tell me about it or no kisses for you commander." Clarke teased Lexa whose eyes went wide.

"So basically at first we talked about trading between the Sangedakru and Podakru. Those two clans really never been balanced, because the other is longing for land and the other is for water, but they are trying. I don't know they just need some supplies from each other's terrain and then when Titus came he told me something…" Lexa eyeing Clarke. "About the coalition, obviously you told him."

"Yes, I did and he was fine by it." Clarke shrugged still shocked by the keeper.

"He is. He told me to tell the ambassadors about the sky people being the new clan in the coalition." Lexa left Clarke hanging.

"What happened? Are the ambassadors against by it?" Clarke gritted her teeth.

"They went through."

"They what?" Clarke blinked for a few times.

"They agreed Clarke." Lexa said smiling to the blonde who's trying not to jump on her.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, they were actually waiting since the war ended. I told you the clans wanted skaikru to be allies with them." Lexa said confidently and thankful by it because the reactions she's getting from Clarke is all worth it.

"I should tell my mother about it!" Clarke said enthusiastically.

When those words rang through Lexa's ears she know Clarke may be away from her once again. "No, you are not going to arkadia."

Clarke laughed because she knew Lexa too well. "I am not going to arkadia silly!" Clarke said and ruffled Lexa's hair and the brunette just smiled by the touch. "Will you tell the sentries to send riders to arkadia so my mother and friends will be here tomorrow?"

"That's really a great minding Clarke because I don't want you to be out of my sight." Lexa said as she sat up.

Clarke followed Lexa's actions. "And I don't want to go anywhere without you." She gave the commander a smile.

Lexa stood up and bellowed. "Sentries!"

The door opened and it revealed two guards from the outside, they bowed before Lexa. "What is your desire Heda?"

"Send riders to arkadia and tell Chancellor Kane and the others who's trustworthy can go in Polis tomorrow, that there are important matters to discuss and Clarke's need assistance for it." Lexa said and the sentries nodded and left the room. The door closed behind her and when she turned her gaze to Clarke she see the blonde looking up the ceiling smiling.

Lexa joined Clarke on the bed. "I'm so grateful for you Lexa." Clarke turned her body towards Lexa and sprawled her arms around the commander's stomach. She caressed it and remembered the wound from the war, happy that she is not hurt anymore.

Lexa extended her left arm around Clarke's shoulder and her right hand on Clarke's hand on her stomach, she brushed the blonde's knuckles. "As much that I am grateful for you too Clarke, take a sleep ai hodnes. I know you're exhausted from the day, tomorrow will be great because you'll see your mother and friends again." Lexa kissed Clarke's temple. Clarke nodded below her face, the blonde looked up her and planted a chase kiss on Lexa's lips. Lexa cover their bodies with fur. Clarke snuggled up around, she doesn't mind being the big spoon because Clarke being little spoon is such a great feeling for her.

Clarke didn't tell Lexa about her conversation with Titus being okay with their bond because of the brunette being overloaded by the day. But maybe in the following day she will. All that mattered is her people is will finally be in peace after all crap loads of dramas since they got down on the ground and being in Lexa's arm at the moment. Clarke felt safer than ever, her past maybe full of dramas and all. Right now it filled with love and the most important thing is being safe.

Lexa was relieved that Clarke knocked some senses from the keeper because in her mind eventually she will be the one who will knock some sense to Titus. In Lexa's mind Titus won't like it if she was the one who done the job. She's grateful the gods above from her and the past commanders are in her side being happy with the girl beside her. This is what she deserved, to be happy and be loved again. She may never felt this way from her past lover, but Costia will always be in her heart and mind. She has that special place where anyone can't replace. On the other hand, Clarke already owned her whole inside and out and she's fine with it because she owns the blonde too.

* * *

 _PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY THIS CHAPTER :)_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	17. Chapter 17

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

Massive thanks for all the people who's still reading this work of mine, it means a lot. For the past two chapters particularly 15&16 it was all filler and so as this though, but this is longer than the last two. There will be two chapters left in this story and I'm so happy about finishing one. I'll update sooner than later, yeah! Enjoy reading this chapter and I hope you will all appreciate this!

I like reviews, just saying.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 17**

It was a bright sunny morning in the terrain of Polis. Everyone is busy in their every day's activities. The skaikru arrived that morning specifically, Abby, Raven, Octavia and some guards. The certain mechanic won't missed this kind of moment to see a certain warrior. Octavia and Abby in the other hand is in awe because of Polis. Let's just say all three of them but the other is much more agitated than the two. Abby never pictured that grounders, but she had learned some of them are from different clans, which are trikru, podakru, floudonkru and other more clans. That the grounders are also like them, have those normal living activities in them and a certain policy of no harm allowed because they are in the commander's terrain after all. Octavia is opposite of the doctor because this is what she exactly have pictured in her mind. The people around Polis have that smile in their faces that anyone can't erase. This is what the sky people needed, a normal living, not a living where you risk your life in danger.

Before anything could come up to the visitor's mind, Anya is evident in the crowd, she made her way towards the three who have those smile in their faces.

"I see every one of you liking Polis already?" Anya smiled to the three ladies politely and a little longer to a certain brunette who grinned.

"Certainly, but it got higher when you got here." Raven said playfully and Octavia just laughed at the side.

"Raven, that was unnecessary to say." Abby gave Raven a glare and focused to Anya who's trying to hide her laugh. "By the way, our leader was told that my daughter needed some assistance to some matters? Can we see her?"

"That is all right Abby, Clarke and the commander actually." Anya stated because she knew already what the skaikru is doing in Polis already. Titus spoke to her in the middle of the night and was told by Lexa that she will be the one who's going to escort the skaikru towards them.

"What do you mean the commander also needs our assistance because that is actually hard to believe on at first." Octavia asked and shrugged her shoulder.

"I will let the commander and Clarke tell those reasons behind all of this because it's not my place." Anya said sternly and the three ladies nodded.

"Will you let us see my daughter first?" Abby asked the warrior.

Anya nodded. "That's why I have come in here to fetch you. If could all follow me, firstly, I don't know if they are both sleeping or awake at the moment, please lower your voices." Anya give a fair warning especially to Raven who's obviously might not follow it.

"Aye Captain!" Raven saluted her hand, but Anya paid no attention to her. Raven looked at her a little hurtled. Octavia saw it and just grinned in the background.

Anya turned around. "Follow me please." Anya and the trio started walking towards the tallest structure on the ground. When they have entered the structure they went to a secluded part of it and saw an elevator. They all hopped on it and when they reached the last level, they saw sentries guarding a certain room in the left side of the level. Anya spoke to them in trigedasleng and the others didn't understand it and that's when the sentries opened the door of the commander's chamber. This is what she's scared of Raven just totally barged in the room.

"Hey lovebirds!" Raven shouted in the inside of the room. It's not actually a foreign concept to everybody that Lexa and Clarke has a thing for each other.

Apparently outside of the room Abby gave Anya an apologetic look because of Raven. The sentries was about to follow the mechanic inside but Anya told them not to, which they obeyed.

Clarke and Lexa are still pretty much asleep, curled up to each other's arms, but no longer when the mechanic shouted. The duo was startled from their sleep. Lexa was already on her feet and dagger on her hand. She pressed the dagger to the intruder's throat not knowing who it was because she's still half asleep.

Anya saw the movements in the inside and immediately saw Lexa's dagger on Raven's throat. "Lexa put your dagger down!"

"A little help in here!" Raven shouted a little and it's when Lexa finally realized it was only Raven. She immediately stepped backwards away from the mechanic and snarled.

Raven massaged her throbbing throat. Lexa went towards the bed when she saw Clarke is up now too. "Why are they here?" Lexa glared at Anya.

"Remember when you told Titus to command me to bring them in here? It wasn't my fault that Raven is a little over board wanting to see you both." Anya defended her side.

"Raven don't do that again." Clarke said looking at her friend whose hand is still on her throat.

"You stupid mechanic! Why did you do that!" Octavia smacked Raven's back head.

"Damn it Blake! I wasn't thinking okay?" Raven's other hand found her other's neck side and rubbed it. Raven's eye traveled to Clarke and Lexa. "I'm sorry for being stupid, but hey lovebirds." And Raven is back again to herself. Thankfully there's no wound on her neck just a red mark. She then put her hands down on her side.

Abby cleared her throat and eyes were glued to her. "So what are we doing in here Clarke?" Abby asked right away not minding if she's being too fast from her words.

"Can a daughter deserve a hug from her mother first?" Clarke stood up from the bed and walked towards Abby whose open arms. The mother and daughter hugged and everyone was in awe. Lexa managed to let a smile spread through her face. The others have that grin in their faces. "I miss you so much mom." Clarke breathed out on Abby's shoulder.

"I miss you too Clarke." Abby broke the hug and she looked at Clarke. "Tell me why you needed our assistance?"

"We will discuss it with Lexa and the others at night. Where is Kane?" Clarke assured her mother who's deliberating in her mind.

"Marcus will be here the day after tomorrow, he still have matters in arkadia to finish on. But I can be an ear to the matters you want to discuss with him." Abby said because in fact Kane has matter to discuss in the people of the ark.

Lexa stood up from the bed and went towards the mother and daughter. "One of the sky crew leaders is enough and the others' moral support to Clarke is also needed that's why I wanted many people to come. The matters we will all discuss are about sky people and you don't need to be worried it's nothing from any harm." Lexa let her arms slid down on Clarke's back and pretty much every one in the room noticed it. All they did is coughed and rolled their eyes by the commander's action. Lexa let her hands settled on her back while looking at Abby.

"Moral support, much like Clarke needed more attention from her friends than you commander, maybe she's tired seeing your beautiful face every day." Raven quipped and Lexa glared at the mechanic. "Yow, totally kidding." Raven surrendered her hands up.

"In this kind of moment humor is not needed." Anya gave Raven a glare, obviously livid by the mechanics antics. She nodded towards Lexa who returned the gesture and it's her cue to leave the rest because she's too tired to manage the certain mechanic who can't handle herself.

"Where is she going?" Raven asked no one in particularly, not appreciating that the warrior is angry with her.

"In her chamber, the chamber in front of the elevator." Clarke said and Lexa nodded in support.

"There's so much more of you and the general, Raven. She's been in and out of arkadia, I've noticed." Abby said to Raven and shrugged. Raven ducked her head and blushes creeped on her cheeks.

"Reyes being flustered over her girl crush!" Octavia quipped and Clarke high five her.

"Shut up you two! Not you Abby, just Octavia…" The girls just laughed and Lexa might join in. Raven mumbled words to herself because of embarrassment around the people. "You know what, forget it, I'm out of here." Raven dragged her feet out of the room.

"Why sky people are so odd?" Lexa said out of nowhere and everyone looked at her.

"We just have sense of humor Lex." Clarke chuckled at her lover who furrowed her brows.

"Lex?" Abby and Octavia said in unison. They both looked at the lovers who are laughing nervously at the sight of curios face.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

 _The moment when Anya walked out the room…_

Anya walked out in the room leaving five people inside of it. She might be a little harsh towards Raven, but it's making her confused about her motives towards the certain mechanic. She feel invaded, much worse, she feel something to Raven. That something she needed to avoid. What will Lexa say to her? What will Clarke say to her? Probably telling her to get her ass out of her head because it's not a hat, it's so obvious that she feels something to the mechanic. But she needed to do her duty first right? Like Lexa did, but now she got her happiness towards Clarke, maybe she could do her both duties and Raven. Not the dirty way, people, but maybe she can take care of Raven. Even it was months she has known the mechanic, she feels strong emotions. She never felt these.

Anya clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes by the thoughts, but immediately sighed by her stupid emotions. She opened the door of her room and slammed it behind her. Anya started to stripped out her shoulder pads around her shoulder. It's weird because even its daylight she needed to use it, Lexa's orders. She put her shoulder pads in its certain punnet with her armors and weapons. Until there's a knock in her door was heard by herself. She just sighed and mumbled come in to the person. What surprised her it's the mechanic, maybe not because she really wanted to apologize to Raven.

Raven closed the door behind her and looked at Anya who walked towards her. Anya stopped in a great distance between them and looked at her.

"What brings you here Raven of the sky people?" Anya said formally and she put her hands on her back. Raven frowned by the formality because Anya never called her that if everything is fine, she guess the warrior is livid by her. Anya cleared her throat getting the mechanic's attention, okay, she's really livid by Raven.

"Seriously Anya, what's up with the formality?" Raven asked.

"Is that all you wanted say, you came here just to say that? You shouldn't have bothered Raven." Anya said and literally cursed her inside by her words. The words made Raven cringed.

"No…" Raven really feeling anxious now, she fidgeted her fingers because the warrior in front is giving her straight face and no emotions at all. Raven rolled her eyes and her emotions just need to burst out. "You know what, I came here to apologize and you're being a bitch to me. I thought you were different, but I think you're like the – the others, the others…" Raven can't finished it, if she'll able to say it she'll probably faint in front of Anya. Everyone she cared of doesn't feel the same. She have done her part and all she wanted was attention, attention she deserved not just a toy that they can tossed around when they are finished playing with her.

"The others what, Raven." Anya challenged the mechanic. She needed Raven to say it, she wanted to hear it from Raven because she doesn't know if this kind of situation will ever come by again.

"The others that I care about! They – They all left me hanging. I thought you were different from them but you're like them too. I'm afraid to say the things I felt towards you because what if you turn me down. I care about you, god forbid. I care about you big time! I don't even know why but earlier you won't even look at me when we came. Tell me what's on your mind Anya." This time Raven is the one who's challenging the warrior, a bit of pleading in her voice.

"You came into my room, you should tell me first what's on your mind." Anya won't be fooled to be the one who'll make the first move, what if she misunderstood the mechanic and be freaked out by her. She'll definitely regret it.

"You're unbelievable!" Raven bellowed at Anya because she's too stubborn.

"You're unbelievable yourself to Raven." Anya spat back her words and maintain her hands beside her body.

Raven looked at Anya in the eye then to her lips and then back to the warrior's eyes who's eyeing her intently. Raven balled her fist and relaxed it for a moment. Anya won't be budged, she's being stubborn herself. If no one will do it, she will. "Help me god to what will I do." Before Anya could reply, lips crashed onto hers.

Raven used her strength to back Anya on the sofa in the middle of the room. Anya stumbled and let her right hand over the top of the sofa to maintain their balance intact. Raven danced around her lips on Anya's who kissed her back as well. Raven's hands obviously on the warrior's neck and face, savoring the parts in the moment. Anya's free hand traveled to the mechanic's back up to her neck. Raven let a smirk outed in her mouth. She knew she had the guts to do the first move. Domination between the strong two women, the one won't let the other took control. Until the necessity of air is needed by both parties, they slowly parted away from each other and slowly opened their eyes.

"That was-" Anya spoke up but Raven interjected her.

"Awesome!" Raven literally overjoyed by the things and gave herself a high five.

"I was about to say unnecessary." Anya tried to lighten the mood up between them.

"Tell that to yourself when you weren't got backed up on a sofa and still holding it for your dear life scared you'll get unbalanced." Raven smirked at Anya and crossed her arms. She let her weight be in her left body and raise her brow towards the warrior who stood up away from the top of the sofa's edge.

"I was caught off guard and do not start asking me if I got lost control." Anya said and a chuckle left her mouth.

"Well were you lost control or you were just dominated by none other than Raven Reyes." Raven couldn't help but another smirk left her mouth.

Anya let a crook of smile on her features and fixed herself. "We should talk about this thing between us."

"Oh, now the serious you I'm getting." Raven uncrossed her arms and circled the middle of the room and settled to the sofa. She patted the empty space beside her and Anya took it.

"Yes, I'm not aware of these feelings Raven. Don't get me wrong, I was born to be a warrior." Anya said truthfully not even ashamed that she's letting Raven see her vulnerable side.

"The commander was also born to be a warrior, look at her she got Clarke. She's so happy. I think every warrior in this ground deserved happiness Anya and I still wanted to apologize of how I acted earlier. I was being a child, I know, don't need to rubbed it on my face." Raven shrugged her shoulders and looked at Anya intently.

"Yes and I think we should take this slowly. I also want to apologize of how I treated you when you came in here. I actually felt joy when I saw you and it's hard to admit it."

"See, you're making process." Raven let her head leaned on, on Anya's shoulder who happily took the gesture. Both of them didn't left the room for the following hours. They just lost in each other's presence. They talked about things that they should avoid and things that should be done. They also just sat there and joked around, mostly Raven though. Anya told Raven some of her younger days being a warrior and Raven was fascinated by the stories of the warrior. As like Clarke, Raven also told Anya about her life in the ark. How she do her job as a mechanic and don't get Anya wrong, but she is amazed by the stories Raven telling her. After all sky people are so odd.

 **ranyaclexaranyaclexaranyaclexa**

 _Later in the night…_

Everyone is gathered around in the throne room. Lexa sat on her throne, Titus in her right, and Indra and Anya on her left. In front of her are Abby, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. The ambassadors aren't there because they will be only there if the ceremony will hold. Abby and Octavia was been in anticipation since Lexa sent them to their perspective room. They spent the afternoon dying in the inside not knowing what's really in Clarke and Lexa's mind. Overall in the skaikru's attendance that's happy is Raven.

"Abby as one of the council on the ark you should know this kind of matters. As we are not been blessed by the presence of the chancellor of the ark, but we still got company and that all that matters…" Lexa let gaze went towards Clarke. The blonde looked at her back, questions ran through Clarke's mind. "Clarke would you be the one who should tell them or I am the one?" Only that, silly Lexa!

"I think it should be your honor to tell my people Commander." Clarke gave Lexa a smile and a nod returned to her. Titus just clenched his jaw by the exchanged, but he's okay with it now.

"Very well then ambassador-" Lexa spoke up but Abby can't help and interjected.

"What do you mean ambassador?" Abby questioned Lexa and her gaze went towards her daughter.

"I know ambassadors are in the coalition." Octavia tried to be in between and she got a court nod from Indra.

"And I'm also from the skaikru and please someone tell me what's the meaning of it?" Raven raised her hand a little and Anya gave her a glare that's why she immediately retrieved her hand away from the air. Octavia, Clarke and Lexa apparently watching the exchanged got curious about it, but didn't bothered to asked.

"The commander is still not finish with her statem-" Titus shut his mouth when he saw Lexa's hand raise up.

"As the flame keeper said, I was still not finished with my statement." Lexa said obviously telling Abby in one particular. Abby nodded in apologetic towards the commander. Clarke held her mother hands and gave her a smile. "And also as Octavia was saying, she is right about it." Octavia literally light up by the news because she knew about the coalition, Lincoln told her stories about it and it's about your clan being safe, in general. "I offer the skaikru a place to my coalition and be the twelve clan." Lexa finished her statement and everyone looked at the doctor in anticipation.

"Is that mean we do whatever your command is, commander?" Abby asked in confirmation and Lexa nodded towards her. She maybe a little bit not happy by being under Lexa's command.

This time Clarke spoke up. "That means protection to our people mom. The commander is offering us a place to her coalition, believe it or not the ambassadors agreed to it." Clarke said with joyfulness in her voice. This time Abby's mind is changing. She looked at her daughter and all she see is bright future in it. The two women beside her, who's obviously happy about the offer of the commander.

"Is that right commander? My people will finally feel the peace in their hands. Will this coalition assures my people's safety and bright future?" Abby needed to know, it's for her people.

"It is all right Abby, your people will got the peace and safety in their hands. But one wrong move to the other clans, it may break, and I assure you it won't happen. What is your decision Abby?" Lexa gave Abby an encouraging smile who took it.

Clarke squeezed her mother's hand on hers and freed it. She needed her mom to be in it. "First thing first, when Chancellor Kane will finally get here, I will tell him about me accepting this place on your coalition commander. Expect skaikru to aid their future clan mates in their needs and skaikru will let the other clans to know about our technology and other things that can help their clans." Clarke light up on her mother's side. Octavia and Raven shared a high five and the commander on the throne gave Clarke a court nod. "As one of the council of the ark, I accept being in the coalition with the other eleven clans on the ground and being led by the commander of the eleven. I hope I didn't turned that speech into something." Abby chuckled particularly to no one. Clarke gave her mother a hug and she gestured to the two women beside them to join which they did. The girls broke apart and Lexa stood up from her throne.

"As the commander of the ground, I let the skaikru to be the twelve clan in my coalition. The ceremony will be gathered in days." Lexa nodded to the people in front of her and then she signaled Titus to do his job.

"If all you may, everyone deserved a great slumber in their own. Shall we all have a great sleep and I welcome the skaikru in the coalition." Titus said and gave a nod to Abby who returned it.

"Thank you commander for the opportunity, my people will be grateful by it. We should go to our perspective room now and I also thank you again for letting us to stay in your home." Abby said and Lexa appreciated the doctor's words.

Everyone started to move out from the room. "Clarke may I have a word?" Lexa called out and Clarke nodded.

"Just let me say a goodnight to my mother." Clarke said and Lexa let her.

"Have a great sleep Clarke and I'm really thankful by the great news about our people. You should join Lexa now, she might be impatience." Abby chuckled at her daughter who smiled like an idiot.

"I told you she's not a bad person." Clarke hugged Abby. "Goodnight mom."

"And you let me see it, goodnight Clarke." Abby broke the hug and kissed her daughter's temple. Abby got out of the room and the others followed.

"Goodnight Griffin, sweet lady kisses!" Octavia bellowed from outside of the room and Clarke chuckled at it.

And another loud voice came from the outside, by Raven. "Gonna get laid Griffin I can feel it!" Clarke shook her head by her friend's antics. Thankfully everyone was out except for them two, the sentries outside closed the door.

"What do they mean by it?" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's back.

Clarke tilted her head back to see a better view of Lexa. She settled her hands around Lexa's. Basically her head is on Lexa's shoulder, she captured Lexa's lips with her own and Clarke felt the hold of Lexa around her waist tighten. She broke the kissed. "I don't know Lexa. But my mom is really grateful by skaikru being the twelve clan." Clarke turned around to face Lexa, but Lexa's hands never left Clarke's waist. Clarke settled her arms around Lexa's shoulder.

"You bring them justice." Lexa pressed the words.

"You bring them justice." Clarke fought back her words and a smirk left her mouth.

"We bring them peace." Lexa smiled at Clarke and it was returned to her.

"I hope this is the last war our people will be in the battlefield." Clarke said and caressed Lexa's cheeks.

Lexa unwrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and that's why Clarke settled her hands beside her. Lexa is facing her throne and Clarke is facing the door. They are in the middle of the room and only heard by them is the breeze of the air. "It will be the last Clarke I assure you of that."

"How can you be so sure of it?" Clarke asked.

Lexa got down on her both knees and look up to Clarke's eyes, the forest meets the ocean blue. It's ironic because Clarke is from the sky and Lexa is from the ground, an illusion comes into a reality. The ground look up to the sky, but in different meaning. "I swear fealty to you Clarke kom skaikru, I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." They both managed to held the gaze longer than they expected.

Clarke reached out to Lexa's hand and the commander happily took it. Lexa stood in front of Clarke looking directly through those blue orbs. Lexa can see the way Clarke's pupil dilated through the candles around the room. Clarke didn't even bothered to reply but she held Lexa's hand and Clarke literally dragged Lexa out of the room. Clarke run and that's why Lexa can't do anything but follow the blonde. Lexa doesn't know what's going on in Clarke's mind. She just looked at the sentries and obviously telling them not to follow. Lexa noticed it's the way to her bedroom. Clarke saw that there are no sentries guarding Lexa's room and literally thanked the gods up above.

When they are both inside of the room Clarke slammed Lexa on the door and it took Lexa by surprised and she let out a moan out of her mouth. She doesn't have the time to react because Clarke's mouth met hers. Clarke savored every bit of Lexa's mouth, hungrily, but the passion of her feelings ran through her body. Clarke's hand traveled from her waist through her neck pulling her closer than ever. Lexa nipped on Clarke's mouth and kiss the blonde through her jaw, down from her neck and it made Clarke let a sound that made Lexa's leg to go wobbly. Lexa moved her panting mouth up to Clarke's chin and stopped below the blonde's mouth. "Are you sure about this Clarke?" Lexa needed to know first, she don't want to force Clarke into something she's not up to. As always Lexa cared about Clarke.

Clarke just panted on Lexa's face and a nod finally acted by her head. "Yes, I am sure than ever Lexa."

"That's all I want to hear ai hodnes." That's Lexa's cue to finally gained her strength and managed to back Clarke to her bed while kissing her mouth. The duo are both hungry for each other, they waited for this moment to come and now it's happening they can't slipped this moment go to waste. When Clarke's back knee hit the edge of her bed. Lexa detached herself from the blonde even she protested. "May I?" Lexa asked shyly about taking off Clarke's clothes.

Clarke nodded and Lexa back from her work. She started taking off Clarke's coat while looking at the blue orbs in front of her. Suddenly Clarke spoke up. "Did I mention how hot you look in that outfit of yours?" Clarke smirked when Lexa clenched her jaw by her statement. Thankfully her coat hit the floor somewhere, leaving a shirt covering her upper body. "And it'd be hotter if your clothes were on the floor like mine's." Clarke lost it and attached her mouth with Lexa. Clarke started to undo Lexa's commander outfit, but not taking away her mouth from Lexa's. They battled in domination, no one wanted to submit and they just kept going.

Lexa's hands were neither on Clarke's neck and waist. They were traveling to the blonde's body finding out every inches of her body. Lexa just stopped her hands from moving because Clarke finally got Lexa's outfit out of her body. The long coat hit the floor with her own. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's for a moment and savored the view in front of her. Lexa was only now in her pants down to her body and it surprised Clarke to see naked waist up above below Lexa's chest is not covered. Her chest is covered with small clothing that Clarke could easily ripped off. Clarke drew circles on Lexa's back and traveled through the commander's toned abs. "You are so beautiful Lexa."

"Not as beautiful as you are Clarke." Lexa played Clarke's last clothing on her upper body. Lexa looked at Clarke in the eye asking for permission and the blonde nodded. Lexa didn't wasted time and get off Clarke's shirt. She tossed it somewhere in the room and don't even know where it landed. Lexa guided Clarke on her bed, now Clarke slowly took off her shoes and Lexa did the same.

Clarke lies down on the middle of the bed, looking directly at Lexa. Lexa's silhouette is evident on wall around her room because of the candlelit. Lexa started to crawl up on Clarke, she climbed on top of the blonde. Lexa finally found Clarke's mouth with her own again. Their touches became hungrier Lexa's hands discarded Clarke's final clothing on her upper body and Clarke did the same to Lexa's. They are both upper body naked and when their eyes met, the glistening sparkle of lust and love in them. Seeing both each other's body makes them weak. Clarke pulled Lexa above her and when their naked body hits, they both moaned by the contact. Lexa's hand maneuvered Clarke's stomach up to her chest. Lexa gave it a small squeeze and it made Clarke's body to bucked up to hers.

Lexa knew what Clarke needed it right now, but she wanted to savor each moment. Lexa flicked Clarke's nipple between her fingers and the beautiful sound of Clarke's moan filled Lexa's ears. Lexa's mouth traveled down Clarke's jaw down to her neck, to her collarbone, then to the bridge of Clarke's chest. It made Clarke shivered in her own by Lexa's movement on her. Clarke tightens her hold on the fur below their bodies. Lexa's mouth found Clarke's nipples and sucked it a little. Lexa looked at Clarke's features, it made her to keep going by her movements. Clarke's hands raking through her back and Lexa know it will leave a mark on her back. Her other hand found Clarke's other breast and teased it with her fingers, until it become hard. Lexa released Clarke's breast with a pop and bite on it. Clarke bucked her legs to Lexa by that swift motion. Clarke pulled Lexa's hair up to her to meet with her mouth. Lexa and Clarke kissed once again. Lexa started to undo Clarke's pants and Clarke happily helped the brunette by her work. The pants made it out of her legs in seconds.

"You're pretty much dressed yourself Lexa…" Clarke let a soft grunt at the end and her hands found Lexa's waist and it's her time to make the move. Lexa is now lying flat on her bed Clarke pressed kisses down to her jawline, neck, both of her breast and her body shivered by it. Clarke kept going and it surprised Lexa, the blonde is on her stomach now leaving a soft kiss on her bellybutton. Until Clarke stopped to the place where Lexa needed her, Lexa watched Clarke as she undo her pants button using her teeth. Clarke looked at her the whole time while massaging Lexa's breast. Lexa's grabbed a length full of Clarke's hair and Clarke hummed on her center, even she still have her pants on, she can feel it.

Lexa threw her head up by the sight and the tingling feelings in her chest she's feeling at the moment. Lexa felt the zipper of her pants was moving down and it's between Clarke's teeth. She helped Clarke to get rid of her pants and once again tossed it somewhere in the room. Clarke went up to Lexa's face and caressed her cheeks lovingly. Clarke love Lexa so much and she's sure of it. "Let me take care of you first tonight Heda." Lexa just moaned by Clarke's huskiness voice by saying Heda. Clarke attached their lips and Clarke's hand gripped Lexa's neck and her other hand is on Lexa's hand pinning it on above her head, showing the commander, she maybe the commander, but Clarke's in charge. Lexa maneuvered her fingers on Clarke's legs up to her ass. Lexa gave it a squeeze and Clarke moaned on her mouth. Clarke bit Lexa's bottom lip and Clarke let her legs up to the brunette's core. She grinded her legs on Lexa and she can feel the wetness on her legs. Lexa's hips bucked and helplessly wanting more than Clarke's leg pressed on her.

Clarke mouth found Lexa's neck for a second, sucking and biting it. Lexa threw her head up for a better access for Clarke's mouth not minding if it will really leave a purple mark. Clarke wanted everybody to know Lexa is hers. Lexa found Clarke's hand and desperately slowly slid it on her core. Lexa felt a smile on her neck and a swift motion Clarke destroyed the very last clothing on Lexa's body. The blonde tossed it away from the room. Clarke moved her face to Lexa's earlobe and bit it. "You're so beautiful, ai hod yu in Leksa." Lexa gasped beneath Clarke and was about to sat up but Clarke had a gripped on her body. "Stay still my love, I'll make it worth it for you tonight. I know you feel the same way. I just wanted to say I love you so much."

This time Lexa wasted no time and claimed Clarke's mouth to hers. She traveled her hands through Clarke's last clothing and it turned into shred pieces of fabric. Lexa felt Clarke's hand started to draw circles on her inner thigh. Clarke traveled her hand on Lexa's clit making small circle on it. Lexa gripped Clarke's hair in her fist making sure not hurting her, moaning the blonde's name, much like a pleading moan. But then everything on her came alive when Clarke dipped one finger in her. Lexa moaned once again on Clarke's mouth and it made Clarke motivated by the actions she's doing. Slowly and love poured into Lexa's by Clarke's. Clarke panted on Lexa's neck and words came out of Lexa's mouth. "Ai hod yu in seintaim." Clarke smiled on her neck and she finally slid another finger in Lexa. Long moaned came out of the commander's mouth and that is the most beautiful sound Clarke ever heard in her life. She just hope the others won't hear their love making for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Skaikru is now on the board to be the twelfth clan in the coalition. Also Ranya is so on the go. (sorry not sorry for the people who actually don't ship them)_

 _Another thing I needed to cut that clexa smut out because I'm actually bad at writing a particular genre. So forgive my weird imaginations by that part. I just needed them to say the three words okay, and I wanted Clarke to say it first so Lexa will feel the love of her one true soulmate. DEEP AF. (Who bottoms and tops?) LEXA TOPS, f y'all._

 _AND the scene in 3x03 & 3x05, I just needed those scenes. It's all wonderful, not mine though._

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter. Leave anything, a review, follow, or favorite. See ya next chapter._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	18. Chapter 18

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

Hey! Another chapter and the next chapter will be the last one. I hope the readers from the start are still hanging with me, it was such a fun ride. Just another filler because I just can't get enough with clexa and all. Thanks for the people who left a favorites, and follows. It means a lot for me! KEEP EM COMING! Enjoy reading this chapter !x

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 18**

Does it feel nice being on a bed with your lover wrapped around your arms, her face is on the crook of your neck, her arm wrapped around your abdomen, you hold her tight like there's no tomorrow, and the sheets of the bed covering your both naked bodies from the last nights _activities_? It sure does someone's goals or maybe they can have it near in the future when they'll meet their true lovers.

Steady breathing of Clarke and Lexa in the room is the only sound can be heard, both are genuine happy and felt awesome from last night. They both poured out their love for each other, can't even count how many times they made pleasure, and how many times they said the words to each other that could flutter those butterflies in their stomachs. If there's no tomorrow, they can just lie on the bed and stare at each other's eyes. It is different this time, they are asleep, maybe they both slept late, good thing Lexa doesn't have things to do that day.

Body aches, sore legs, cramped hands, and satisfied smirks or smile on their faces, what else they can wish for, right?

Lexa tugged Clarke closer to her body and the blonde hummed on her neck. Their bodies collide and neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Slowly Lexa's eyes opened and the first thing she saw is the bright sun through those holes on the wall of her room. Then her eyes traveled to the body beside her, a goddess who has those golden locks of hair. _How can I be so lucky to have you?_ Lexa thought, while tucking a tress away from Clarke's face. Lexa moved her left hand on Clarke's cheeks down to her jaw, then on her throat, and lastly on her arm. Lexa smiled when she felt Clarke's face moved up and down on the crook of her neck. She drew circles on the blonde's shoulder and thought someday Clarke could have a symbol of their bond, being _houmon_ to each other. Lexa let a smile creeped on her mouth about that thought.

On the other hand, Clarke stirred on her sleep and started planting small kisses on Lexa's neck, and Lexa hummed in response. Clarke didn't stopped her ministration on Lexa's neck, and snaked her hand to held Lexa's. Their hands intertwined, Lexa held it tight and never wanting to let go. Lexa tilted her head to give more space on Clarke's mouth on her neck, which is satisfying when Clarke bit and sucked on the fresh mark she left on the last night's activities. Lexa moaned in delight and it made Clarke leave her position and peppered small kisses down on her neck and until she reached Lexa's collarbone. Clarke peeked out her tongue and slides it on Lexa's collarbone. Lexa abandoned Clarke's hand and traveled it through those golden locks. She closed her eyes and then there it was. She lost it when she felt Clarke bit hard on her right collar. A moan escaped her mouth and her hand can't help but made a ball fist on Clarke's hair. Clarke's loving the taste of Lexa's body in her mouth.

Lexa's leg below the sheets grinded on Clarke's center and she was satisfied when Lexa heard Clarke moaned on her neck. Lexa kept her leg paced and felt Clarke slightly opened her legs for more better access. Lexa gripped Clarke's hair and tugged in her mouth to meet hers. Their lips moved through rhythm, battling tongues never wanted to surrender. Clarke bit on Lexa's lower lip and Lexa let a groan out of her mouth. Lexa topped Clarke in a swift motion. Lexa looking directly through those beautiful blue orbs, her legs never stopped her paced and god, she's loving the view of Clarke's heavy breathing and her lips between her teeth, trying to keep her moan to escape her plum lips.

"Good morning ai hodnes." Lexa whispered pinning Clarke's hand above her head. Lexa circled her pace in her legs on Clarke's core.

Clarke let her eyes rolled back in her skull and her hips bucking way too much from Lexa's legs. "Oh god… Lex…" Every time Clarke's saying that nickname, her jaw clenches.

"What do you want Clarke…" Lexa rolled the letter 'k' in her mouth and it sounded too hot for Clarke's liking when someone says her name. Lexa's other hand crawled down on Clarke's body up on her inner thigh, never stopped her ministration on Clarke's core. Lexa can feel the wetness of Clarke on her leg. Lexa added some sensation and started to draw circles on Clarke's inner thigh and she was rewarded by a long moan.

"I want you so bad." Clarke's eyes looked directly to Lexa's green lusted eyes. Clarke's pleading with those looks she's giving Lexa.

Lexa leaned on Clarke's neck up to her earlobe. "Why do you want me so bad Clarke." Lexa bit Clarke's ear lobe and she felt Clarke's free hand traveled on her legs and up to her ass. Clarke squeezed it and Lexa moaned on her ear, it made Lexa loosed her grip on Clarke's other hand.

"Jok Lexa I love it when you moan, it's my favorite sound." Clarke crawled her other hand on Lexa's breast and slightly massaged. "Just make me feel like what I felt last night Lexa, ai hod yu in." Clarke felt Lexa nodded on her side and a smile broke her face. She's been waiting for this since she woke up, she just can't get enough with Lexa's touches.

"I love you too Clarke, so much." Lexa whispered on Clarke's ear and stopped her legs ministration on Clarke's core. Lexa moved her legs away from Clarke's thighs and changed it with her hand. Lexa peppered kisses on Clarke's neck and drew circles on her inner thigh. Then she heard Clarke said 'please' between those heavy breathings. Lexa wasted no time and made her attention to Clarke's core, she felt Clarke opened her legs wider. Lexa felt the wetness on her finger. "God Clarke, you're so wet…" Lexa whispered on Clarke's neck and the blonde moaned when Lexa made contact with her clit. Lexa at first made small action on the part and she knows she's doing it right because Clarke keep bucking her hips and more moans coming out of her mouth. She didn't waste any time and dipped in her middle finger inside of Clarke. Lexa sucked on Clarke's neck humming as Clarke met every thrust she's making.

"More Lexa… Oh god, yes! Fuck… there… Lexa." Those words were ringing through her head as Lexa added another finger.

Suddenly a knocked on the door stopped her movements in Clarke's core but never retrieved her fingers in her. Lexa stopped kissing Clarke's neck and she looked at the blonde who's obviously livid to whoever knocked on the door. "Clarke." Lexa started to speak but Clarke interjected her.

"No! Don't you dare woman! Whoever is that outside, I don't care." Clarke said gripping Lexa's wrist on her core, not wanting the brunette to retrieve her fingers in her.

"Clarke." Lexa used her commander voice in Clarke.

"Lexa please, just this time." Clarke plead and the knock on the door came again.

"Lexa and Clarke you have ten minutes until I open this door!" Anya shouted outside of the room and they both know they can't do anything about it.

"God damn it Anya!" Clarke shouted back and Anya just laughed outside of the room.

"We'll finish this later ai hodnes." Lexa promised Clarke and she left a kiss on her lover's lips.

Clarke loosen her gripped on Lexa's wrist and she felt as those slender long fingers out of her. Clarke moaned on Lexa's mouth. Lexa broke the kiss and she cleaned her fingers with her mouth, swirling her tongue around her fingers and Clarke just watched Lexa cleaned her juices. It turned her on. "That was hot." Clarke blurted out and Lexa chuckled.

"You taste good ai hodnes." Lexa gave Clarke a kiss and let her tongue run through with Clarke's and they both moaned at those feelings.

"Seven minutes!" Anya shouted from outside.

Lexa is the one who broke the kiss and left a small peck on Clarke's cheek. Lexa stood up from the bed and let Clarke watched her every moves, her body is naked at the moment and it's making Clarke's mouth water. "You're so beautiful Lexa."

"Not as beautiful as you are Clarke." Lexa countered as she puts some clean undergarments and fresh temporarily clothes because she's still not cleaning from last night and what have happened earlier. "Get dressed Clarke, I don't want Anya looking at your body." Lexa looked at Clarke whose face leaning on her palm watching her dressed.

"I could watch you dress like in hours and I'll never get bored." Clarke said admiring the body of Lexa in front of her saying greetings to her eyes.

"That's cute, but I'm serious, if Anya sees you naked. I'll probably won't stop myself from getting her eyes out of their sockets." Lexa chuckled at her words and Clarke knows she's just joking about it.

"You won't do that though." Clarke smirked and Lexa nodded agreeing to what she had said. Clarke get off the bed and started to dressed herself, fixing her hair and this time, Lexa is the one who's watching her. "You like what you see?" Clarke gave Lexa a winked.

"Very much, but I prefer those clothes on the floor." Lexa shrugged and she made her way to Clarke who is trying to zipped up her jeans. Lexa brushed Clarke's hands away from the open jeans and she replaced it with her own hands. Lexa looked directly through those blue orbs. Lexa buttoned the pants and zipped up Clarke's pants. "And it will all be gone tonight." Lexa smirked as she saw Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. Lexa snaked her hands around Clarke's waist and until it hit her back. Lexa put her hands on Clarke's back pocket, gripping her ass, making sure not to hurt Clarke. "You will like it I promise." Lexa gave a peck on Clarke's mouth and let her tongue ran through Clarke's upper lip and she immediately retrieved herself away from Clarke who's trying to deepen the kiss. The door opened revealing a smirking Anya.

"Fucking grounders." Clarke muttered under her breathe and it made Lexa chuckled beside her.

"I'm lucky to see you both dressed up so quickly. I can hear your moan through the hall, good thing no sentries are guarding since last night and I never wondered why." Clarke ducked her head in embarrassment by Anya's words. Lexa in the other hand wrapped a protective arm around Clarke's waist and clearing her throat but let a smile spread in her mouth.

"What brings you here Anya?" Lexa asked straight away not wanting Clarke to be embarrassed of something they both did.

"Abby and the others wanted to explore Polis, but I can tell them you both are busy." Anya let another smirk out of her features.

"Damn it Anya! Can you rid of that smirk off your face?!" Clarke hissed beside Lexa.

"God, is that the way skaikru deal with people after they got laid? Raven's words not mine." Anya said and this time she just chuckled. Lexa glared at her mentor and that is Anya's cue to stop. "Okay people I'll stop. Just don't give me that glare Lexa."

"Escort them on the grounds of Polis and tell them we will join them shortly." Lexa said.

"Why not now?" Anya asked curiously, but already know what's up.

"Because we need to clean up." Lexa said innocently and Clarke looked at her in disbelief. Lexa furrowed her brows, obviously don't know what she have said wrong. "I didn't say anything bad?" Lexa asked than a statement.

"Anyways, I should go now. I will tell them that both of you need to get ready, not needing to clean up." Anya said and left the duo without another word, closing the door behind her.

Clarke turned her body on Lexa, this time she's facing Lexa. "You are too innocent in our words Lexa." Clarke said and kissed the bridge of Lexa's nose. Clarke turned around and started to stripped down her clothes. She made her way towards the wash room in Lexa's room. She left Lexa frozen in her place with jaw hanging open. "Would you mind joining me commander!" Clarke called out from the other side of the room.

"I love sky people." Lexa said no one in particularly and also get off her clothing and join Clarke in the wash room.

They both spent 'not too long time' in the wash room because they know their people are waiting for them. They made each other as a goddesses in those time, telling how beautiful each of them are and how much they love one another. Nothing happened, but all love poured down through each of them and that's what love is. Not just pleasuring the other but also letting the other half of your whole knowing how much they mean and how much you love them.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

"The lovebirds finally joined us!" Raven quipped as she saw Clarke and Lexa walked in with two sentries behind them. Clarke smile shyly at the mechanic who smirked. Lexa didn't even bothered to hissed on Raven by practically wanting the people on the grounds of Polis knowing her bond in Clarke.

Clarke tugged in Lexa's wrist and made their way to the four women, Anya, Abby, Octavia, and Raven. Clarke let go of Lexa's wrist and gave her mother a hug. "Hi mom."

Abby broke the hug and full smile on her features. "Did you have a great sleep?" Abby asked and the other three women behind her made a sound and Lexa's eyes just traveled around the surroundings not landing to Abby's side.

"Of – of course I did have a great sleep." Clarke managed to let out her words out of her mouth and not bothering the people who obviously making fun of her. "So mom, how's Polis so far, huh?" Clarke immediately changed the subject.

"You got it bad Griffin." Raven snickered behind Abby and Clarke gave her a glare.

"So, so bad Clarke." Octavia high fived Raven and Anya can't help but let out a laugh out of her mouth. It was noticed by Lexa who cleared her throat.

"How about all three of you explore the Polis and I will let you meet the night bloods later in the day." Lexa said and she looked at Octavia. "And maybe Octavia we could spar?"

"Hell yeah! I would like that, but is it forbidden to people to see the night bloods?" Octavia asked because Lincoln told her some things about the night bloods.

"I already saw them, I think it's not that forbidden. You will love all of them, they are such a great… little warriors." Clarke side glare Lexa who accepted her term to the night bloods.

"I'm Heda, I'm sure Titus will be fine by it and I think the night bloods will love some of the sky people's company, not just Clarke's."

"Okay then commander, I think we would look around the grounds. I already saw some things caught my eyes already and I'm really in awe because of the people. They are such a genuine people, each of them." Abby said excitement in her voice because she knows this can happen to her people.

"Wait what are night bloods? Are those people who are a night person?" Raven asked and particularly, Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, and Anya looked at her wanting to burst into laughter. Raven looked at Abby for support, but the doctor just shrugged. "What?" She looked at the people who are staring at her. "Can someone enlighten a person who doesn't know about it?" Raven frowned.

"A night blood is a warrior who has a black blood and could be a commander, like Lexa." Anya explained to Raven who's eyes went wide.

"Lexa has _black_ blood?!" Raven asked no one in particular.

"Would you mind me having a drop of your blood?" Abby turned her attention to Lexa.

"Mom!" Clarke shirked beside Lexa who's in horror.

"Clarke tell your mother to close her mouth before someone hears her wanting the commander's blood." Anya told Clarke, the warrior played the end of her sword on her side.

Clarke looked at her mother in disbelief and shook her head. "You can't have her blood to examine it, mom." Clarke jaw clenched.

"I – I was just amazed, that's all. No need to play with your sword Anya." Abby said immediately because it's the truth she was just amazed to hear something like that, a person having a black blood.

"It's okay, sky people are the only one who doesn't know about it. I guess, I am different to your sight then." Lexa shrugged her shoulder.

Clarke held Lexa's hand in hers and pecked a kiss on her cheeks, not minding the grin on Octavia, Raven and Anya's faces and her mother's smile. "You are not different for them. They are just amazed by it."

"Yeah Commander, that is actually awesome!" Raven said and looked at Octavia, Abby, then to Anya. "Can anyone of you come with me in a store that is making a sword? Because, I do want one!" Raven said enthusiastically.

"We are off to go Commander. I guess, I'll see you later and be ready to lose in a spar with me." Octavia looked at Lexa and let a smirk spread through her features. Octavia tugged Raven's wrist and they both went away.

"I'm so sorry Lexa for my straight forward coming for your blood. Take care of my daughter, will you?" Abby told Lexa who nodded. Abby went to one of the stall in Polis Anya in tow.

"Your mother is like you, saying sorry because of small things." Lexa said and looked at Clarke beside her. This time both of them are not in disguise, but they are who they are, enjoying each other's company with the others. Lexa dismissed the sentries who are guarding them because she knows, being in Polis there is no harm on the surroundings.

"She wanted your blood. I don't know if that is a small thing." Clarke said in a matter of fact.

Lexa let a smile in her face and squeezed Clarke's hand with hers. "Don't worry about it. She's a doctor, you should know her more than we do." Lexa said jokingly.

"Of course I do know her more than else do, but you can't blame me for being weirded out in her own mother." Clarke shrugged and Lexa chuckled. "Do you know where else we can go?" Clarke whispered to Lexa.

"Clarke, I told you later before this day will be ove-"

"That's not what I meant Lexa!" Clarke laughed and it's like a sweet bell ringing through Lexa's ear.

"Oh?" Lexa pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"Come on!" Clarke shook her head and chuckled. Clarke tugged Lexa to one of the stall in Polis. Clarke's smile when she saw the woman is grilling some fresh fish. When they reached the stall Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and greet the woman with a smile in her face.

"It is nice to see you again Wanheda and Heda." The woman greeted Clarke and Lexa.

"It's nice to see you too. I would like to have some of those, if you mind." Clarke reached for her pocket and retrieved a small thing. Lexa didn't remembered Clarke putting that though. "I would like to trade this for two fishes." Lexa looked at Clarke because she can have what she wanted even she's not trading something to the vendor.

The woman reached for it and examine the small long thing with a bulb at the other side and a small switch in it's body. "What is this Wanheda?" The woman asked Clarke.

"That is called a flashlight, if you would flicked the switch it will illuminate." Clarke said and the woman did what she was told. When the light came through the small thing the woman was amazed by it and so does Lexa beside her.

"How did that happened Clarke?" Lexa asked amaze by the sky people's thing.

"There is a battery inside of it and some energy circulation needed and the light bulb emitted a light that could let you see through dark times." Clarke explained and the two grounders who are listening were really amazed by it.

"Here Wanheda, take these fishes. Thank you so much it will help me and my family every night and then." The woman said giving Clarke the foods she wanted and a pure adoration in her eyes are running through her. The woman flicked the switch off and a grin spread through her features. "I knew the commander and you will be together." The woman gave Clarke a smile and she turned her attention to Lexa. "She is a genuine person Heda. I wish you both all the best."

"And you are right about that one. She is a genuine person." Lexa looked at Clarke through those blue orbs, pure admiration in her.

"Awe Lex! You're being a sap, here take this!" Clarke gave Lexa the other fish in her hands and she turned her attention to the woman. "These are really delicious and great. Thank you for your kind words to us, but we got to go." Clarke said politely to the woman and took a bite in her food.

Clarke and Lexa thanked the woman from the stall who's also thankful for Clarke giving her the flashlight. They both went to the training ground of the night bloods. They will both wait for the others there. Lexa already talked to Titus about their visitors seeing the night bloods train. The flame keeper didn't argued about it, because maybe they could also teach the warriors some learning from the ark.

The duo spent approximately half an hour waiting until they saw Abby, Anya, Raven, and Octavia in the view. Raven has the grin on her face and a new sword on her back. Abby got a silver pendant dangling around her neck that has a shape of a crescent, but it's not a moon. There is an embedded symbol of a half rocket and stars on it. Abby had a personalized necklace. Octavia got nothing because she just doesn't feel like having something at the moment.

"I see you all like the stay in Polis." Lexa said and smile spread through her mouth when the others dipped their head in agreement.

"Yeah! I got this new sword, but Anya said I can't use it in here, because I could hurt someone which is not true. But overall Polis is great Commander!" Raven quipped and Anya just shook her head in the background.

"I think our people will really like Polis." Abby said and she received a court nod from Clarke beside Lexa.

"They will like more the different clans mom, especially Trikru, it's where is Lexa from." Clarke smiled and everyone can see through her eyes how much she adore Lexa.

"Maybe when the ceremony of joining the twelve clans were over, I could let some of you see Trikru. Besides Anya and Indra are the leaders in that clan, it'll be great." Lexa assured the sky people around the place.

"Can I bring Lincoln?" Octavia chimed in and everyone laughed. "What?"

"You're too in love Blake." Raven said.

"I just wanted him to see his home again." Octavia shrugged and a blush creeped on her cheeks.

"Yes you can bring Lincoln with you." Anya told the younger Blake who nodded in appreciation.

"Then, shall we meet the night bloods or the night people as Raven said." Lexa joked, but the others just looked at her and Anya lead their way not wanting to witness her former second's misery. The others followed the general laughing and Clarke and Lexa are behind of them.

"That is so bad Lexa." Clarke said while they are following Anya's lead.

"You love me though." Lexa smirked and Clarke planted a kiss on her cheek.

"That is the one I'm not denying." They just both laughed at their silly antics.

Lexa greeted the night bloods with the sky people. Raven and Octavia told them some interesting stories about living in the ark. How they can float in the space, Raven mostly at that part. Then Octavia told the warriors about their unity day and they really enjoyed those stories. Abby taught the night bloods some basic first aid, like the proper cleaning and bandaging of a wound. Titus on the other hand was pleased by the teaching and stories of the sky people. Lexa, Clarke, and Anya was all in awe how the three women is so gentle towards the warriors. Abby really adored every each of them, Raven and Octavia already made friends

When the training of the night bloods were over, Lexa and Clarke introduced Aden to them. It's not that he's really their favorite, but he is such a kind boy and a great warrior. Every one of them adore him and when the time he left, the three women already wanted to schedule a day to be with the warriors once again. Lexa told them she would think about it, but they know Lexa will let them.

It was then Octavia reminded Lexa about their spar and the commander who really is looking forward to it. Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the cheek and the others smile at the gesture of Clarke. When Lexa and Octavia settled with their weapons, a staff, they went to the middle of the training ground. On the other hand Raven and Anya went away from the group to go in the other side of the place, they were both lost in a deep conversation, and it made the others think about what's with both of them.

Clarke and Abby sat on formed rocks while watching Octavia and Lexa spar. They were both amazed by every moves the warriors making, of course Clarke is in Lexa's side. Then that made Abby be in Octavia's side.

In the whole time Abby side watched how her daughter looked at Lexa in a distance. She never saw Clarke this so much happier and genuine. She can't help it, but asked her daughter. "Do you love her Clarke?" Abby asked Clarke who turned her head to face her.

"I do love her mom." Clarke said and it's so evident to her smile how honest she is with her statement. "I actually don't see myself with someone else again." Clarke said sheepishly, but in her side she really does feel that.

"Then you see her being your wife, in the future of course." Abby furrowed her brows because she can't handle her daughter having a wife in such a young age.

"I do see her like that and yes mom, it'll be in the future. We never actually speak about it, but I feel she wants me to be her houmon." Clarke returned her attention to Lexa and Octavia, earlier Octavia got Lexa at the back but the commander immediately recovered by it.

Abby looked at Clarke genuinely and see pure admiration in her daughter's features. This is what she need, a reassurance that Clarke will be happy by the life she chose. "What does houmon means?" Abby asked Clarke.

"Houmon means wife." Clarke said still not taking away her attention the warriors in the middle.

"I can see through her that she wants you to be her houmon. Are you happy with her Clarke?"

This time Clarke let her gaze focused to Abby. "Lexa is perfect to me mom. She is a wonderful person inside and out. People may see her as the Commander of the ground, the one can't be defied, and no one can ever look straight through her eyes. But when I am with her, she is just Lexa. The one that I love, even with that façade, I can see through her. She is amazing and yes, I am happy being with her." Clarke let her hand on top of Abby's and squeezed it. She gave Abby that Clarke Griffin smile and Abby knows her daughter found her one true love. Clarke retrieved her hand away from her mother.

Abby let her gaze travelled around the terrain and landed it on Raven and Anya. "Do you think something is going on with the two of them?"

Clarke looked at the way her mother's eyes are and when her eyes landed to Raven and Anya, a smirk left her mouth. "I think there is something is going on with the two of them, definitely. I mean it's Raven and don't get me wrong but Anya is actually a great person."

"That's what I thought so too. The way they acted in the medical back when Lexa was there. Raven was so wary around Anya." Abby laughed at the memory and Clarke shook her head by her mother's antics.

"What can go wrong right? They will be great for each other. Anya and Raven deserve to be happy at once in their life."

"At least I know now someone can take care one of my patient, especially Raven because she's so stubborn."

"I do feel you mom, I do." Clarke agreed with Abby as they both watched as Lexa caught Octavia off guard and hit her staff on Octavia's foot. Octavia lost her balance and landed on the ground, seeing Lexa pointing the staff on her neck and that smirk on her mouth. It made Octavia huffed in frustration, but laughed at her defeated self. Lexa offered a hand to Octavia who gladly took it.

"Damn it! I got you already in the first sequence of the spar!" Octavia said to Lexa, crossing her arms and kicked a rock on the ground.

"First rule, never underestimate your opponent." Lexa said with that smug on her face because she had the rights to feel that way by defeating Octavia.

Clarke stood up from her place and left her mother who does obviously know why she left. Clarke went towards Lexa's side and slid her arm around Lexa's waist. "You were great Lexa." Clarke whispered on Lexa's ear and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Ugh you two are gross!" Octavia uncrossed her arms and laughed. "But seriously, Clarke you got someone who's very strong and amazing with warrior moves!"

"That's just one of the perks of Lexa being my girlfriend." Clarke smirked and realized this is the first time she called Lexa her girlfriend. She saw a smile creeped on Lexa's mouth and that's all she wanted to see.

"Why Griffin is there many perks of hers?! Tell us more!" Raven shouted in a distance. Anya on her side laughing obviously knowing one of Lexa's perks, like what she heard earlier that day.

"Oh, you got it really so bad Clarke!" Octavia said and run away from Clarke and Lexa, before they could say another word. She went towards Raven and gave the mechanic a high five.

"Damn you Reyes and Blake!" Clarke shouted and laughed, she felt Lexa planted a kiss on her temple. "That is nice of you." Clarke smile.

"Maybe I could show you more of my perks later." Lexa whispered and winked at Clarke and the blonde felt her blood run through from her feet up to her cheeks.

"She's blushing!" Octavia and Raven shouted and the same time, this time they just all laughed including Abby at the background.

Abby watched the people joked and messed around her and she can't help but smile at the action. Mostly to her daughter and Lexa, the way they both held and do small gestures to each other is just the reasons why she really love this non-toxic relationship. Abby is happy seeing Clarke with the one she love, which is the Commander of the ground.

She never, ever, thought that Clarke will end up with someone who's high power. Lexa is like the president of the ground, but called as a Commander. Abby knows Clarke deserve all the love she's receiving and that's all matters for her, knowing her daughter is in safe hands and in a good company. She can't asked any greater than that, just to see Clarke smile is all she need, because she is her daughter.

* * *

 _I felt like this chapter was a little OOC, especially to Abby. I just want our doctor to loosen up a bit, she deserve some break eh?_

 _How was the first part of the chapter ;) Nope, I still won't continue a genre like that because I actually can't write something like that. I think I just got carried away reading fine stud Lexa, that's why I made the first part of the chapter a little sexy ;) Hope anyone appreciated it though. Damn Anya though._

 _Remember the woman from chapter five? No? okay, but I remember her though XD_

 _No one can defeat our commander in a sparring, people! Maybe Clarke, idek. Lastly another mother and daughter talk, with future references. Equals, happy ending._

 _STAY TUNE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! SEE YOU! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	19. Chapter 19

**I finally found you**

 **AN**

And we've come to the last chapter of this story! It's been a wild ride guys and I appreciated all the people who got stuck (in a good way I hope) from the beginning up until the end. I hope this ending won't disappoint you guys. Just full of happiness around the corner nothing much. Oh, and let Jasper loosen up a bit, I know in the past chapter he's like so depressed because of Maya, but it's the last chapter so give the boy some space.

Thank you for everyone who left some reviews, favorites, and follows it was all my motivation to continue this story and now I finished it and I'm pretty much happy about it. If you all don't mind check out my other story "Unknown Number" shame self-promotion, sorry not sorry. I don't know if I should make an epilogue to this, but let me know what you think about an epilogue. Give me some ideas and if not interested it's fine lmao.

I love clexa so much and now I'm going to shut up and y'all enjoy the last chapter!

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in The 100 even if that is in the show or in the book. It belongs to the TRUE creator.

 **Chapter 19**

People in Polis are scattered around the grounds, busy in their own world. The sentries spread the word about sky people joining their coalition and in not their shocked reactions, everyone cheered and were happy about it. The commander also let the people know to gather around on the grounds of Polis at night to celebrate with them after the official joining of the clans. So basically, that's why people on Polis were scattered around because they are preparing for the night. It's also once in a while that the different clans were in Polis, especially being civil around with one another.

The clans were all present, from Trikru to the eleventh clan which is the Yujleda. Different warriors from each clan, some of are already making scene in the middle of Polis. Not that kind of bad scene, but in skaikru's eyes it is, because they are brawling. The sky people needed to be use to this kind of actions by the people on the ground because for them it's natural. They are showing the people whose more powerful or who can last long in a battle of brawl.

Sky people came, obviously prepared, because Abby sent a rider back in arkadia to let Kane know about being prepared into some kind of gathering and also to bring some company, but never told about it being in the coalition. Kane is with Bellamy, Lincoln, some guards, and the people won't miss this kind of grounders gathering for the first time are Gina, Monty, Harper, Monroe, and Jasper. Let's just say Monty brought some moonshine to let the others loosen up a bit and Clarke might not approve it, but then there are Raven and Octavia.

In the other note, Kane let Sinclair to lead the arkadia for the days he'll be absent.

It may be look like a festival outside of Polis, but in the inside you never know what's happening at the moment. Workers already preparing the throne room for the night of the joining of the clans, ambassadors are in their perspective room, ready to be fetch when needed. The security to the tower was much higher than in normal days. Titus is already having headache because of things he's thinking that needed to be done already. The night bloods won't be joining the gathering in the room, but sure they are, obviously, fine to be in the celebration in the night.

Lexa, Clarke and the others are on the grounds of Polis and as they saw the skaikru's presence being led by Kane. Their stance became formal.

"Commander it's so nice being in your home." Kane greeted Lexa and they both did the traditional hand shake.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your time in Polis and I know you are in anticipation what's really the reasons behind of your arrival in here." Lexa let a smile spread through her features.

"As much as I wanted to explore Polis at the moment, I really do want to know what the reasons behind of our presence in here are. I do think it is great news because I see those smiles from the people beside you since I got laid on my eyes on them earlier. Now they are grinning at us." The people around Kane laughed even the commander managed a chuckle out of her mouth.

"So commander what brings us here?" Bellamy asked Lexa in the middle of people who are laughing.

"All I can say is, Abby should be the one who's telling you all about it." Lexa's attention went to Abby who nodded in delight. Clarke held Lexa's hand beside her and Bellamy raised his brows towards the blonde who mouthed later. No one noticed Jasper and Monty's low five on the background, but the smirk on Gina's mouth is seen by Raven and Octavia.

Abby cleared her throat before any questions to be fired towards the so 'public display affection' couple beside her. "I won't make this long Marcus, but the commander offered us a place to her coalition." Abby said full smile on her and waited for Kane's reaction.

"That's great! That is really great! Is that why many people are here, Commander? And I thank you personally, by giving us a place into your coalition." Kane gave a smile to Lexa.

"That's right Marcus, people will be gathered in the night on the grounds of Polis to celebrate the joining of the eleven clans and the future twelfth clan of our coalition." Lexa replied to the leader of skaikru.

"I hope your people are ready for some Monty's moonshine." Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows and the others laughed out of nowhere and Clarke eyes widen.

"You guys didn't!" Clarke shirked beside Lexa who eyed her curiously.

"What is even a Monty's moonshine?" Lexa asked particularly no one.

"That would be me, Monty, the creator, and we will meet the moonshine in the celebration." Monty said raising his point finger and basically everyone knew what they will meet in the night, except for Lexa and Anya.

"Yeah, I actually missed Monty's moonshine!" Raven said and fist pumped Octavia and Gina.

Anya shook her head because she knows this will be trouble if that is Raven's reaction. "We should ban this Monty's moonshine, Heda. I do not like the way they react about it and it looks like Clarke agrees with me too."

"No!" Said the delinquents in unison because seriously, don't cock block them woman!

"As much as I am enjoying this kind of moment, but I would like to excuse myself and Abby's to discuss some matters about the skaikru joining the coalition." Kane stated specifically to Lexa, holding his laugh because he totally know what can Monty's moonshine bring to people, but he wanted his people to loosen up that's why he'll let it go.

"You may excuse yourself and Abby's. I guess we will see you both at dawn." Lexa gave the duo a court nod.

"All of you have some fun around Polis, the day is still young," Abby said to the others who just came in Polis. "And Clarke…"

Clarke turned her attention to Abby away from the people who really want the moonshine so bad. "Yes mom?"

"Let the others have some fun. Lexa and Anya could loosen up too, don't beat yourself up." Abby winked at her daughter and made her exit with Kane in tow and some guards.

"Your mom's right Clarke, loosen up!" Harper said raising her voice a little too excited for the night.

"A little moonshine won't hurt right?" Monroe shrugged and the others nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you guys are into, I'm in, but I got to say, don't we deserve some good times?" Gina chuckled and Bellamy shook his head by his girlfriend's antics.

"Well princess, I think the crew had decided." Bellamy smirked at the Clarke who's obviously deliberating in her brain.

"Actually no, it's Lexa's final say." Clarke looked at Lexa who had that curiosity in her eyes.

"Does this thing will hurt my people?" Lexa asked the people around her.

"Nope, it won't Commander." Octavia said to save the others that won't speak, still afraid of Lexa. The commander then turned her gaze to Anya who shrugged. "But if they drink too much, it will…" Octavia mumbled to herself and the only one heard it is Raven who nudged her ribs. "What the hell Reyes?!" Octavia hissed rubbing her side. By the noise the others turned their attention to the young Blake.

"What did you say?" Lexa said clenching her jaw, don't know any more what to decide.

Raven eyed Octavia to shut up. "Nothing, she said nothing. She's just happy to see Lincoln again." Raven pushed herself to give a sarcastic smile looking at Octavia who just nodded.

Lexa fought her eyes to roll and Clarke chuckled because she knows Lexa too much. "Anyways, Monty's moonshine won't be banned this night. I suggest to the new comers to have a tour in Polis, it will be great to maybe get use to our culture and enjoy yourselves for a moment." Lexa let out a sighed and she felt Clarke squeezed her hand with hers.

"Are you all happy now, got your drink escapade." Clarke smirked to her people.

"Hell yes!" The delinquents said in unison and gave the others high fives.

"We're done in here, so let me just stole Lincoln for a moment. Bye guys!" Octavia dragged Lincoln away from her friends. Who knows what they will going to do. Bellamy watched as his sister dragged Lincoln.

"Don't worry they are Octavia and Lincoln, nothing bad will happen." Gina said to Bellamy.

"That's what I'm afraid of, they are Octavia and Lincoln." Bellamy chuckled and shrugged.

"Bell got a point, so who wants a new sword?!" Raven chimed and rubbed her hands together, with that smirk on her face.

"Oh God." Clarke face palmed as the other start to shot some words.

"Can I get a bow?" Harper said enthusiastically.

"Do they have some kind of cool knife?" Monty said pursing his lips and raised both of his brows.

"I want one!" Jasper grinning already is forming the design of his sword in his mind.

"All of that is in here!" Raven said and Clarke was about to say something about trading and it was well known by Raven. "Just so you know you better have something to trade for it. You happy Griffin?" Raven flashed that infamous Raven Reyes smirk to Clarke who nodded and smiled. "Follow me delinquents! See you later Commander heart eyes and future Ambassador!" Raven started to marched, the others bid their farewell and followed Raven.

"I will make sure to keep them away from trouble, mostly Raven." Anya excused herself, understood by the others who will not come with the group. Anya followed the marching group rolling her eyes.

That leaves Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, and Gina all by their selves.

"Don't you both want to join them?" Lexa asked Bellamy and Gina.

"Any rush Commander? Want Clarke by yourself?" Gina quipped and saw the other three's reaction which they aren't laughing and Bellamy's eyes widen, afraid of what can happen to his girlfriend. "Okay, I take back what I said. I don't want to die." Gina gulped and laughed nervously.

Bellamy wrapped his arm on Gina's waist and cleared his throat. "Gina is totally kidding Lexa. Clarke a little help."

"It's fine. I'm kind of use to sky people's joke because if you're with Clarke every day. I think it's really necessary to listen to some of her humors." Lexa shrugged and Clarke hit Lexa's shoulder.

"A little dominant there Griffin." Gina said and Clarke blushed because of some things she remembered while being alone with Lexa. "Oh god, I don't need details." Bellamy laughed at the background enjoying seeing Clarke blushed.

"Actually that's not all Clarke's doing, she sometimes pull my coat tig-" Lexa begun innocently but Clarke's hand made contact with her mouth.

"How about let's not get into that huh?" Clarke laughed nervously while keeping her hold on Lexa's mouth. Lexa just side glare Clarke who's obviously wanting to escape her friends at the moment.

"Clarke let Lexa go, it's not that big of information. We all know how dominant can you be." Bellamy said grinning ear to ear.

Clarke let go of Lexa. "Oh god, please help me." She mumbled to herself.

Lexa cleared her throat and manage to let a smile displayed to her feature. "As much as I am enjoying seeing Clarke be flustered, but I think we should go back to my room and wait until the ceremony."

"Woo, the almighty Wanheda and Heda shares the same room." Gina quipped and she felt Bellamy kissed her temple.

"Before you guys go back to your room. I wanted to ask something…" Bellamy looked at Clarke and then Lexa. The women eyed him curiously. "No, actually not ask… You are finally together."

"Yes we are Bellamy." Clarke replied with that full smile and every time Lexa see that smile her inner soul melts and can't believe this woman is she can actually call hers.

"I hope that there's no problem with that, because we could have a problem." Lexa said seriously and a little threat in that statement.

"There's no problem at all Commander, just don't get our princess heart broken and all." Bellamy countered because he cared about Clarke. Since the beginning, Clarke had been there for him even the start of their meeting is a little harsh, by him wanting to take over the delinquents and wanting to cut off her hand.

"I assure you, Clarke won't feel that way. I love her too much." Lexa stated and her feelings are thoroughly radiating at the moment and Clarke can't help but admire her lover. Clarke planted a kiss on Lexa's cheek and it made Lexa smile in delight.

"And I love her too, don't worry about it. I got myself all wrapped up in her. She's stuck with me." Clarke said genuinely.

"You guys are so cute. You totally are the couple of the year or something. Just invite us when you finally tie the bond." Gina winked at Clarke who felt her blood rose through her cheeks.

"I never thought Clarke would meet her match, but here is Lexa. I don't know, but we should try to find the others and tag along. I see some really great things from stalls in here and yes Clarke we will trade something. We will see you guys later." Bellamy said and the couple nodded to him. Gina bid her farewell to Lexa and Clarke. Bellamy held Gina's hand with him and they exit.

The duo watched as the other couple is out of there sight. Clarke turned her gaze to look at Lexa. Clarke has that delight in the twinkle of her blue eyes, looking directly to another pair of orbs, but this time, with different color which is green. Clarke held Lexa's both hands with hers. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Maybe, but who knows right?" Lexa grinned and Clarke shook her head.

"Hmm, I don't know, but maybe this person with a badass exterior and a really soft interior knows." Clarke challenged Lexa playfully.

"Would you mind to elaborate it for me then?" _Challenge accepted Griffin_ , Lexa thought.

"I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind if we will be gone for hours and please help me god if Anya will again interrupt us." Now Clarke is talking, everyone knew what the blonde is capable of.

"Then why are we still standing here like a couple looking at each other that the other is all that matters at the moment." Lexa had been like this kind of person who turned out to be mushed in the inside and out while she's with Clarke.

"Because that is what we are." Clarke leaned on to capture Lexa's lips with her. When their lips met, their surroundings went black in their minds. All they can feel are their lips dancing with each other. Clarke bit on Lexa's lower lip and a moan escaped Lexa's mouth. That's when Clarke broke the kiss and a smirk plastered on her. "I guess you can't wait anymore, come on now Commander heart eyes!" Clarke said as she held Lexa's hand with hers and they practically jog towards the tower.

"Just for you Clarke and I love you too." Lexa said while they are making their way towards the large structure.

"I know Lexa and I can't wait to show you how much I appreciate you at this moment." Clarke shoot a wink to Lexa.

The duo got into the elevator and it feels like a decade as they kept stealing glances to each other. There are moments their shoulder will brush and the sensation will electrocuted them. Lexa when she can't take it anymore she held Clarke's hand with her in the entire time. Then when the last level finally came, this time Lexa is the one who dragged Clarke into her room. They are like a lovesick teenager running around a building, but to them it's different. They waited for many months and days to be with one another. That's why they adore their relationship so much, even what have happened in the past made their bond become a messed, but they left it in the past where it belongs. Maybe with one another's presence, which includes love making and treasuring each other, until the dawn came, won't hurt the others right?

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

The time of the ceremony came, everyone were gathered in the throne room. Ambassadors were in their perspective sits and a new empty sit for the skaikru's new ambassador. Six chairs at the right and left side of the room for the ambassadors. In that note, sky people are in one place waiting for the ceremony to start. Maybe a little excited and agitated to be in the coalition. Titus also informed Kane that he will be branded with the coalition's symbol, which he gladly agreed on after all he is the leader. Mostly Kane and Abby are the ones who are ready for the change to their people. The others is also excited by it but, don't fool ourselves, they are more excited for the party than anything else, maybe though.

Lexa stood tall in her throne, don't also forget those beautifully layered war paint on her face, but it's not the typical one. It's more likely inviting, and beautiful than being like there's a big war coming in her way. The Commander is in a dress that flows through down her feet, straps hanging on her shoulder blades. It's once in a while someone can see through the Commander's bare shoulder and completely in awe trying to impress someone. Her tattoo on her shoulder is visible to other's eyes, which she doesn't care because the only person she wanted to impress is will be in the room in a matter of minutes.

Lexa didn't told Clarke that she will be in a dress, but Lexa knew Clarke will be in one too. She made sure Clarke would pick the most she desire, after their alone time with each other, which they both really enjoyed. Lexa told Clarke to come with one of the servants to pick an outfit for the night, so that made them a tie, they both don't know what is the other's wearing. Lexa is practically holding it together while standing, actually she's really good at hiding her feelings in the inside, maybe desire at most.

The people were murmuring, lost in each conversation as Titus politely shut them off all. A grounder singer start to sing and that's Clarke's cue to enter the room. Lexa felt her dry mouth start to water as she watch every steps Clarke make. Then Clarke raise her head, until the ocean orbs meets the forest orbs. Everyone's eyes are locked up with Clarke's body as she made her way to the front of the room. At the moment Lexa's got caught up, lost in Clarke's gaze. Don't get her wrong but Clarke look so hot in that dress. It brings out her cleavage more and Lexa thinks Clarke does that in purpose as her gaze went up from Clarke's chest to her face, seeing that playful smirk, literally saying _gotcha_. The dress holds her curves in a good way and it really fits Clarke's body.

Clarke's paint on the face brings out the blue hue in it and Lexa really loved it. She likes when Clarke's eyes is visible, it's her favorite thing ever. She likes to stare into those blue orbs until she get lost in it. Clarke's hair also in a new braid and it really brings out every features on her face. Lexa didn't care about the surroundings because all that matters in the moment is _her_ Clarke while walking on the aisle like a goddess herself. She didn't even care about the music in the background because her gaze is locked up with Clarke's eyes. In Clarke's mind she feels the same way with Lexa. She can't wait until this night is over, until she has Lexa in her arms and nothing else matter.

The music keep playing until Clarke lastly locked her gaze with Lexa and she slowly bowed her face and kneeled down in front of Lexa. Lexa's breathe hitched at the sight, not in that way, but the legendary Wanheda is kneeling before the Commander. The ones who followed suit by Clarke's movement were Titus, then Indra and Anya, the other people in the room, the ambassadors, and lastly the skaikru. They waited patiently as the singer was in the last notes of the song. When the air was filled with silence, it's Lexa's time to speak.

Lexa mentally told herself to get together. "Hail warriors of the eleven clans."

"Hail Commander of the eleven." Said the people in the room in unison.

"Rise." Lexa command as the people rose from the ground, but her gaze is still in Clarke. When Clarke rise on the ground, their eyes met and the twinkle in their eyes is inevitable. Clarke looked at Lexa in the last time and join her people on the side where her sit were neatly placed. "You may all take a sit." Lexa ordered and the ambassadors sat down on their chairs, so as Clarke. The others are still standing, so as Lexa because she's the one will welcome the new clan in the coalition.

"Tonight we welcome the skaikru to our house, to become the twelve clan. As we all agreed on one of our summit, we happily claim skaikru to be our new clan. The skaikru's representative or their chosen Ambassador in non-other than Clarke kom skaikru legendary Wanheda, mountain slayer. This summit gathered us all to witness the skaikru to become the twelve clan in our coalition. To symbolize this union, the leader of skaikru must bare our mark." Lexa looked at Kane and Abby.

Abby looked at Kane. "This is your honor." Kane agreed and looked at Lexa nodding that he's ready to take the brand.

"Resent your arm." Lexa said as Kane rolled up his sleeves up.

Kane turned around and saw one of the sentries get a hot red brander. He swallowed the lump in his throat because he knew it will hurt. He extended his arm as the sentry branded his right arm without a warning. When Kane felt the hot metal burning his flesh, he can't help but whimpered and bear the burning sensation flowing through his arm. Nothing came after that, no weird people pointing a gun on someone's head, no one told the others it is a trap or something. The sentry retrieved the metal brander away from Kane's arm. Kane gritted his teeth because of the pain he's feeling. He looked at his people obviously the teenagers snickered in the side and when he looked at Abby, it's full of concern, but happy because they are one step ahead of peace.

"Now, the leader of skaikru finally got the final piece in our coalition. I officially present, the skaikru being the twelve clan. Whenever your clans needed any aid, I am sure skaikru will be willing to help, so as the other clans will do the same thing to the skaikru." Lexa looked at the ambassadors who nodded. "In the meantime, you were all dismissed and the night is still young. The grounds of Polis are prepared already to celebrate this union. As we all witnessed the other times when a clan is being added in the coalition. We all show respect to the other clans and I hope all of you will get to know each other. You may all rise from your sits and join the people on the ground." Lexa particularly said those to the ambassadors and the people around the room who nodded. The people started to leave the room. The delinquents also joined the other people.

"Clarke make sure to bring Anya and Lexa in the celebration!" Raven shouted from the outside of the room and the other people with her laughed.

The people were left in the room are Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Kane, Titus, and Anya.

"I shall join the others Heda and make sure the night bloods will be out of any troubles with many people around them. I am also happy to the skaikru joining the coalition. If you all excuse me, I need to leave." Titus said as he bowed to Lexa who nodded in agreement. The flame keeper went out of the room and that leaves five people in the room.

"I can't believe Titus changed way too much and it's too unrealistic." Clarke chuckled and went beside Lexa.

"I agree with you on that Clarke." Anya dipped her head in agreement and laughed.

"Titus is not that bad." Abby said, completely no idea what she's talking about.

"I agree with Abby, but if you all have background story by your resentment to him, we don't want to be involved." Kane said and looking at his arm. "This looks beautiful though, but it hurts." He tried to lighten up the mood and he succeed because the others shook their head and smiled.

"Mom you should bandage up Kane's arm and not wait until it get infected." Clarke suggested and Abby nodded, but it looks like there's more behind that.

"So I guess that's my daughter's way to dismiss her mother, in a polite way to get her lover alone," Abby said and Clarke's eyes widen in embarrassment and Anya held a laugh in the back of her throat, but Clarke's sure she heard Lexa giggled a little. "But I take it because Marcus really does need some medical attention. We will join the others in the celebration in a while." Abby left a smirk looking directly at her embarrassed daughter, but she can't help teasing her daughter. Abby turned around and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry about your mother, but she has a point about getting your lover alone, just keep it down in another time." Kane said to Clarke as he followed Abby.

"Please collect your jaw on the ground Griffin, you might catch flies." Anya walked towards in front of the couple.

"Leave Clarke alone Anya." Lexa said and a laugh escaped her mouth.

"I guess you don't mind Clarke being embarrassed because here you are laughing." Anya chuckled.

"Damn it! Why are you guys like this!" Clarke hissed but deep down she's fine being laughed around because she really does want Lexa alone in the moment.

"Because I'm actually about to throw up when you walked in the room, it's so obvious you're undressing Lexa in your looks while you walked in the room and vice versa. I mean, can't you guys wait for a moment and let the others not thinking about an Ambassador can undress the Commander. I might be wrong, but I think I'm not, Lexa want to kill me right now while I'm still speaking." Anya smirked at Clarke and Lexa who obviously can't deny every word she had said.

"That may be true I want to kill you at the moment but you're still my mentor and I don't want to deal with an angry mechanic seeing her lover dead in the morning." This time it's Lexa and Clarke's time to smirked because there is Anya, gaping.

"Please collect your jaw on the ground Anya, you might catch flies." Clarke mocked Anya's words earlier.

Anya cleared her throat and fixed her composure. "I don't know what both of you are talking about." She said innocently.

"Denying it won't help your case." Clarke snickered.

"Clarke's right and it's too obvious that you and Raven are together, let's all not forget the time we're in the training grounds. You both can't get enough with each other's company, but I'm not saying that I'm against of both of you because I am not. I am happy for you Anya, you deserve to be happy." Lexa smiled to Anya who nodded because she can't deny anymore. It's like she's a deer got caught up in the street and don't know what's her next move.

"Yeah, Raven deserve some happiness too and I see that when she's with you. Just don't hurt her because she's like my sister and I won't forgive you if you ever hurt her. I'm serious because I love her as my family and don't tell her that because her head might get big as it is in the moment." Clarke said with a threaten in her voice because she doesn't want to see Raven to be hurt especially if it is Anya.

Like Lexa, Anya is also great at hiding her feelings in the inside. Truth be told she felt her blood runs through her spine by Clarke's statement about Raven. Anya will definitely held those words through her mind. "I think I have no place to run then?" Anya smirked as herself does every moment like this come.

"Pretty much like that so yeah." Clarke said and happy about Anya and Raven.

"We actually wanted it to keep it slow. One step at a time, don't get me wrong, but I do really care so much about Raven. If she wants it to be in secret at the moment I will respect it and I hope you both will do that too." Anya said sheepishly.

"I think Abby already knows." Lexa shrugged her shoulder.

"And don't forget Octavia." Clarke added and Anya just smiled.

"We just got together, days ago. How people can see it already?" Anya asked in shocked.

"You go in Arkadia once in a while." Lexa begun to explain.

"Raven's the only reason why you do it." Then Clarke also cut in.

"You're like super caring to Raven." Lexa alternated with Clarke.

"You keep her out of trouble." Clarke stated in a matter of fact.

"You and Raven are like so close to be frie-" Lexa said and Anya stopped her.

"Okay, I get it." Anya said and actually smiled by her friends' antics. _Are we that so obvious?_ Anya thought. "So I know you both want me to get out of here since when the ceremony ended. Probably Lexa wants everyone else out of the room when you walked in here." Anya said and turned her body. "I'll probably check on them now and keep Raven away from any trouble because after all she is Raven." Anya reached the door. "You both can be loud and I will tell the sentries in the level to join the celebration so both of you can have some alone time. I don't want details. Join us whenever you both are finished." Anya smirked not wanting to see the couple's reaction and left the room.

"Actually, Anya is correct and wrong at some of her reasoning." Lexa turned her body in front Clarke.

Clarke raised her brows and smiling as she see Lexa's features more closely right now. It's amazing because they are alone in the room, not like earlier where she can't do what she wanted when she entered the room. It's not the thing that everyone thought, but Clarke really want to be in Lexa's arm. "Hmm? Then tell me." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and Lexa wrapped her arms on Clarke's waist.

"First thing she's correct that I really want to be alone with you…" Lexa begun as she planted a kiss on Clarke's temple and looked at Clarke's eyes again. "Second thing, I'm really undressing you with my eyes while you walked in the aisle, because how can I contain myself if a goddess walked in, can you blame me?" Then on Clarke's nose. "The third thing is we share the same thought…" Lexa smile as Clarke grinned.

"I can sense a 'but' in there." Clarke arched her brow and Lexa nodded.

"But all I want to do is kiss you…" Lexa didn't waited for any moment and captured Clarke's lips with hers. They both slowly closed their eyes and leaned on to each other. It may be so predictable, or maybe not, for a couple be like them. That's the thing if you really love someone, you can't contain yourself by pouring out the true desire you want to share your other half. Lexa's gripped on Clarke's waist as Clarke pulled Lexa much closer to her. Their tongues met and it's showing its individual skills by exploring each other's mouth. Even in this kind of kiss, love poured out in it, they both know it. Lexa felt Clarke smile on mouth and that's when the air is needed by both sides.

Clarke is the one who pulled back first as she leaned on her forehead on Lexa's. When they both opened their eyes, the forest meets the ocean, it's the amazing thing about a kiss. When you kiss your lover and after it you looked right into their eyes and you'll see the twinkle in their beautiful orbs. "We really share the same thought. You look so beautiful Lexa."

"Not as beautiful as you are Clarke and don't fight me with this, because you really look like a goddess that came down from the sky. That really make sense because you're from the sky and I'm from the ground. When we met, we're inevitable."

"More like we wanted to kill each other that time, maybe more in your side though." Clarke smirked.

"I think not because when you walked in that time in my tent. I think I forgot that I have other obligation, than to stare at you for too long, and when I came back from my stance that's when I realized I'm still the Commander." Lexa said truthfully.

"But all I want to remember is our first words were 'you're the one' and that's all that matters."

"I agree and we should not go further with the next words in those statements." Lexa said and Clarke needed because it's a little too harsh of a meeting that day.

"Shall we join the others?" Clarke said still looking directly through those green orbs.

"Will they think other if we stay like this for a few more minutes?"

"They already will think about it, because we practically locked eyes when I walked in and you know the rest because after all we're skaikru right." Clarke grinned at the thought her people thinking that something will happen between them in the throne room.

"Then let's make them think that way. All I want to do is stare at my beautiful hodnes."

"You know your sappiness is making your badass exterior to decrease." Clarke probably said that, but she likes it when Lexa is being sweet to her.

"And I don't mind it because I just want to make my love happy." Lexa said with that bright smile in her features. Lexa really like this kind of moment with Clarke, where they can be so carefree from the others, not thinking about what is around them. She never felt this kind of love before. She maybe comparing her past lovers with Clarke, if that's the case then so be it, because she never felt this so happy with others before. If she could live forever she will stay with Clarke as long as the blonde wants her.

"Ai hod yu in Leksa kom trikru." Clarke genuinely said as she caressed Lexa's cheeks.

"I love you too Clarke of the sky people, so much." Lexa replied and she leaned on Clarke's ear as she whispered. "I can't wait to get you alone in our room later the night." Lexa felt Clarke's breathe hitched on her side and she can't help but smirked on Clarke's ear.

They both stayed in the throne room, in minutes, they didn't tried to count. They just held each other's bodies, as if their life depends on it. They are happy with each other's presence, thoughts running through their minds. Clarke's glad Lexa found her in the cave and she couldn't ask for more by these sensations she's feeling. She can't and won't ever deny that her love for Lexa didn't changed and didn't fade away since the occurrence in mount weather. After all even those nightmares may hunt her down, but all of it is long forgotten because Lexa is in her arms and that's all that matter. She's with the love of her life and she can't wait to spend the years with Lexa.

You know what's in Lexa's mind? Her decisions she made still ringing through her and she's pretty much satisfied with the outcome, why? Because her dreams and wishes came true, being with Clarke and her being safe with lover. If she could make Clarke be her houmon already, she will but Lexa knows better. She will wait until the right time will come because that's what a relationship is. It's all about time and the way you blend in with your lover. Nothing all, if you really want your life to be happy, be with your one true love or soulmate. Lexa's soulmate is _Clarke Griffin_.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Anya went to the grounds and her gaze immediately caught the skaikru's table even there are eleven other tables. The skaikru's table were crowded and an Asian boy with pretty much wasted boy beside him is giving the people some drinks. She assumed it's the, so called, the Monty's moonshine. Then her gaze turned to the small table beside skaikru's and everyone cheered as she saw Raven raised her hands, a cup of drink on the other. Anya shook her head because she knows Raven will get drunk so she need to do her job now before anything could happen.

Anya went to their table and saw they are playing some kind of game. Raven on the other side and Octavia on the other. There are cups laid on the table and a small ball on Octavia's hand because it's her turn. The ball bounced to one of the cup in front of Raven and she drank it. Anya guessed Raven didn't saw her because the mechanic kept going to her own world. Raven was about to bounce the ball but Anya made contact with her wrist and everyone groaned. Raven was about to snap to whoever the person who held her and then her gaze came across with Anya's.

"May I have a word with you?" Anya said politely not minding the people around them.

"You're such a bummer Anya!" Octavia made a face but the warrior didn't paid attention to the second.

"In private." Anya said sternly to Raven. The mechanic grinned totally thinking something.

"We can…" Raven winked on Anya. "Harper! Sub me up and defeat Octavia for me." Raven called Harper who agreed.

They both went away from the crowd and Raven not minding the people stares at them. Anya loosen her grip on Raven's wrist as they came in a secluded area on the grounds.

Raven planted a chaste kiss on Anya's cheek and it made the warrior blushed through the secluded area. "You're drunk."

"I'm not and you're cute when you blush." Raven grinned.

"You're definitely drunk. I think I should get you to bed." Okay that's definitely some kind of shenanigans just to ignore the subject. Anya did it great.

"No, and I think we should join the others celebrating our coalition! Aren't you happy skaikru is the twelve clan?"

"They know." Once again Anya ignored Raven's words, because truth be told, she is happy for the skaikru. Lexa did the right thing and because she also know Lexa will do anything just to make Clarke safe.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked confused.

"About us."

Raven just smirked. "Sure they knew, it's because of you."

"I didn't told them."

"I know, but how can they miss our actions if you can't get enough with Raven Reyes right?" Raven said with a little conviction because of the alcohol in her system.

Anya shook her head because Raven is, one being not herself, two she's being herself but not being herself, get it? "I think I need a drink."

"Monty's moonshine had been waiting for you babe." Raven said and her eyes went back to normal and not normal of her. Her features calmed, it's a rare time when Raven Reyes is like this. Raven reached out for Anya's hand and looked at the warrior in the eyes. "But seriously we don't need to be afraid of the others will think about us because if we really appreciate each other, that's all that matters. I care about you and you care about me. I know they will think we are together because for god sake, you're like the only person made me happy. I know you know Finn, but I've got out of that spell and now I'm trapped in your spell. Which I am happy about because it's you and not some jerk." Raven ended her speech with that infamous Raven Reyes smirk.

"I don't know if I should be happy by that or be grossed out." Anya laughed and she guide them both back to the skaikru's table.

"You like me that's all. Let's go I'll teach you how to play beer pong."

The duo made their way back with the others. Harper told Raven she won against Octavia and Raven gave the woman a fist pumped. There is a new couple playing in the table and in everyone's shocked, it's Abby and Kane. It looks like the doctor is the one who's winning at the match. Raven still holding Anya's hand with her, they made their way towards Octavia. Raven made a bet she's with Abby and Octavia is with Kane side. Everyone was lost in their own world and didn't even know who the missing people in the party are.

Raven swear she once saw a glimpse of the night bloods crowding Titus, cup of drink in his hand, but who knows right? Besides, the flame keeper deserved to loosen up a bit. So as everyone in the grounds of Polis at the moment, that's the job of Monty's moonshine, to let the people be in their fantasies. The Commander may be livid to the skaikru in the morning, but it will all be worth it. After all they are the twelve clan so they have an excuse, but what if the Commander also join the celebration too.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Bellamy and Gina stood in a distance watching people to be in their crazy worlds. Bellamy's arm on Gina's shoulder and Gina's arm on Bellamy's waist, grins on their faces because yes, they know what will happen to the people who tried Monty's moonshine. Bellamy didn't drink that night because he need to watch her sister who's currently on Lincoln's back and pretty much drunk herself and Gina who said she missed Monty's moonshine, currently has a cup of. That's his responsibility, his sister and his girlfriend.

"You think they will remember anything in the morning?" Gina grinned not taking her gaze away from the people.

"Do you think will you remember anything too?" Bellamy teased Gina beside him.

"What? I'll only drink one cup. I mean how can you even resist Monty's moonshine."

"Because I have too many experiences from that drink and I don't want it to happen again." Bellamy said and a chuckle left his throat.

"Hmm, that's what I thought so too. So just be there for me when I finally give in, will ya?" Gina looked at Bellamy and smile at him.

"Always." Bellamy said and give Gina a sweet kiss on her mouth. He can taste the alcohol in her mouth but he doesn't care because Gina's mouth tasted like sweet and bitter that he like.

"Hey! Don't give the people a free show!" Clarke shouted from a distance. Bellamy and Gina broke their kiss with those grins in their faces. They turned their gaze towards Clarke and Lexa who's hand in hand. Now, they are in different outfit. Clarke insisted them both to change their dress because she doesn't want the others looking at Lexa in a dress because she wanted that all by herself. Lexa may have been thought the same, but anyways Clarke beat her. They thought the same and that's kind of cute.

"Says the one, who practically undress the Commander in the throne room in her own eyes and gave everybody a free show." Bellamy smirked as he saw Clarke ducked her face in embarrassment.

"Are we that so obvious." Lexa said sheepishly and a grin broke her low façade.

"Don't ask us Commander because you might also see yourself be in the hot seat." Gina said as she unwrapped her arm around Bellamy who's fine by the action.

"Anyways, it looks like you were both fast enough to join us. How'd you guys manage that?" Bellamy asked no one in particular because he might know an innocent Lexa would answer it.

"Actually…" Lexa begun that's what Bellamy thought. "Nothing happened, we just kiss and stare at each other." Lexa smiled at Clarke beside her who looked at her green orbs.

"Why everyone thought we want to bang in the room!" Clarke said and suddenly laughed and the other join in.

"Because you are Lexa and Clarke, who knows right." Gina shrugged.

"By the way, we should head back now. My girl here might not stop herself from drinking Monty's moonshine if I won't dragged her out of here." Bellamy said to Clarke and Lexa.

"I'll watch Octavia for you Bell." Clarke told Bellamy who appreciated the offer.

"Have a great night you two. Clarke and I will join the others. It looks like they are in their own world. I've never seen my people like this." Lexa's concern to her people is evident now in her features.

Clarke squeezed her hand and caressed the knuckles of Lexa's. "It's just the moonshine Lexa, nothing to worry about."

"Please look at Anya playing some kind of ball game and a drink in her hands." Lexa cringed at the sight of her mentor.

"And we are out of here. See you tomorrow you two!" Bellamy called out to the couple. Gina bid her farewell. The duo made their way to the tower.

"I should teach you how to play that, if you want to though." Clarke grinned and Lexa turned her attention to Clarke.

"You know, everything you taught me is already in my mind and heart." Lexa gave Clarke a shy smile.

"Give me one good example." Clarke challenged Lexa, looking directly through those green orbs.

"You taught me how to love again. I'm glad _I found you_ in that cave. I never been so alive in my life, but then you barged into my world. That's all I ever wanted. Someone will finally break my walls I've built up. Someone who will I love and will love me the way we are. Someone will put in me even I'm the Commander. That's all I've ever dream of."

"I never thought I'll end up with someone who's so good with her words." Clarke rewarded Lexa a passionate kiss, but it didn't long but the love is evident to them both.

"You love me."

"And that is true. Let's go play some beer pong and ready your beautiful hot ass to lose!" Clarke intertwined her hand with Lexa's as they made their way towards the skaikru's table.

"Commander never lose Clarke!" Lexa challenged.

"You wish Heda!" Clarke shot her a grin on the shoulder and Lexa knows, she can lose to Clarke, but to others no.

That's how their night begun, rounds and rounds of beer pong. The others were happy Clarke and Lexa finally join them, but they know in their own they didn't do anything. That's Lexa wanted, the others think they did. I mean, a Commander can loosen up a bit right?

The sky girl and the Commander _found_ their matched, which is the other. That's a couple that can't be conquered. They will always _find_ their way to each other, no matter a war is between them, no matter some resentment were planted, no matter what the others will think. Clarke and Lexa will always _find_ a way back to each other, just like Lexa did when she searched for Clarke. Lexa _found_ her soulmate, _Clarke Griffin_.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Fun fact:

The original title was really "I found you" but I changed it because I remembered Finn. I don't like him so… see you on the other side!

I FINALLY CAN MARK THIS AS COMPLETED and I beg you all one last time, please leave a review of what you think about this whole story. Thank you all.

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


End file.
